LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI
by aniyasha
Summary: esta historia se desarrolla después de la cuarta guerra, Naruto se separa del Kyuubi, dándole un cuerpo de un clon de él. El Kyuubi tendrá que aprender a ser humano, y descubrirá sentimientos que nunca había sentido, como el amor que le provoca Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Ni hao.- yo aquí publico querido, con una nueva historia, una loca idea que circulaba por mi mente.

Gracias por sus comentarios me encantan, e iluminan mi vida.

Advertencias.- esta historia se desarrolla después de la cuarta guerra, Naruto se separa del Kyuubi, dándole un cuerpo de un clon de él. El Kyuubi tendrá que aprender a ser humano, y descubrirá sentimientos que nunca había sentido, como el amor que le provoca cierta pelinegra con ojos de luna. Hinata encuentra en el Kyuubi un gran amigo o podría ser algo más.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.

0-0-0-0.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**_

_**.**_

_**By Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1.- acercamiento**_.

La cuarta guerra ninja llego a su fin dejando cambios inesperados en Naruto Uzumaki, que alterarían muchas vidas, para bien o para mal.

Sasuke Uchiha ayudo al rubio a eliminar a Madara, el lazo de amistad no está del todo perdido.

Sakura Haruno comprendió que un futuro a lado del Uchiha era desolador, e impensable, ese amor de niña solo se había vuelto una obsesión, no tenía ganas de seguir sufriendo, ¿y por que sufrí por un amor? Si tenía a alguien que daría la vida por ella.

Naruto Uzumaki, al enfrentarse con madara este logro despojarlo del Kyuubi pero no todo le salió como lo planeo, debido a que una técnica de sellado por parte del rubio impidió que el Kyuubi saliera de control y lo ato a su persona, dándole así un nuevo recipiente al demonio.

El Kyuubi, demonio de nueve colas pudo sentirse libre por menos de cinco minutos, ya que el mocoso lo cello en un clon, dándole a él la apariencia del rubio, diferencia los ojos rojos como si estuviera en modo sannin.

Esos son uno de los pocos cambios que dejo el fin de una cruel masacre.

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la sombra de los arboles que rodeaban Konoha, el Kyuubi observaba como el héroe del mundo ninja era recibido por el pueblo.

Su mundo era de color de rosa, y era literal, ya que la rosita que siempre lo acompañaba se colgaba de su brazo, sonriendo tontamente a todos, el estúpido mocoso se dejaba besar por esa rosadita, asco, esa era la palabra para describirla.

Muchos regresaban a sus hogares dando gracias por continuar con vida.

Se miro las manos, y suspiro, tenía que acostumbrarse a este cuerpo humano lo más pronto posible, si alguien lo viera lo confundiría con Naruto, ya que era exactamente como él, diferencia los ojos, de ahí en fuera uno que otro comportamiento era idéntico al mocoso.

Chasqueo la lengua, ahora era libre de cierta forma, al menos tenía un cuerpo, eso lo consolaba, lo malo era que dependía del chacra de Naruto para seguir con vida, no sabía como el mocoso logro hacer esa técnica, pero algún día lo descubriría.

Ahora tenía que encontrar beneficios a esta nueva oportunidad, su camino marcaba a Konoha, pero no podía hacerle daño, su poder como Kyuubi se perdió cuando madara lo extrajo del mocoso, el chacra que tenia era sorprendente pero ya no era nada en comparación a su antiguo yo, de lo que quedaba del gran demonio que había sido, era sus recuerdos y experiencias, se podía considerar un casi humano, eso era deprimente.

Su mirada se dirigió a una sombra que se ocultaba a unos metros, se encamino a ver quién era la persona que no sintió antes, tenía que mejorar muchas cosas, muchas técnicas, no podía quedarse con este nivel.

Sus ojos rojos se sorprendieron al notar a la chica Hyuuga.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, su cuerpo no le respondía. Vio como las lagrimas empañaban su rostro y se fijo en lo que veía tan atentamente.

La escena era el mocoso con la rosadita besándose y todo la aldea aplaudiendo, después de tanto tiempo ese chiquillo logro por fin el sí, de esa chica, si a él le preguntara la pelinegra era más bonita.

-no sabe escoger bien.- fueron sus palabras para él, pero vio como los ojos a perlados lo veían intensamente, decidió seguir hablando.- me gustas mas tu.- bueno eso no era un buen comienzo, un demonio no le puede decir eso a una casi recién conocida.

Sin embargo Hinata estaba sorprendida de ver al Kyuubi enfrente de ella, mostrando una sonrisa tímida, el sonido de su voz era idéntico al de Naruto, todo en si era igual a él, excepto los ojos, y las miradas que transmitía, no pudo controlar su cuerpo e hizo lo que por tonta nunca pudo hacer.

Se aventó a los brazos de él, sin importarle que lo podía ofender y él simplemente podría matarla.

Pero las acciones de ella lo sorprendieron a él. Se sintió abrazado de un momento a otro, acorralado entre unos brazos pequeños que lo aprisionaban fuerte, el sentimiento que transmitía eran tantos, y él nunca había recibido lo que ella le daba, se permitió ser abrazado, se permitió dejar que ella lo envolviera y protegiera, ¿de que ? quien sabe, sabía que ese abrazo no era para él, sino para el estúpido mocoso que no sabía de mujeres, esa rosadita nunca lo había visto como la chica Hyuuga lo veía, pero así son los humanos , nunca saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.

Ella lo soltó, y lo miro sonrojada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-discúlpame.- susurro.- no pude contenerme.

El simplemente movió los hombros restándole importancia.

-no importa.

-¿no tienes que estar con Naruto?.- ambos miraban por donde desaparecía el rubio.

-no, lo más seguro es que se pondrán a decidir mi futuro, si me terminan matando o que harán conmigo.- se sentó sobre el pasto.

La actitud era la diferencia, por que los movimientos eran idénticos, eso lo sabía perfectamente Hinata.

El sonido de un estomago hambriento se escucho, las mejillas se sonrojaron de parte del Kyuubi, Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

-¿no has comido?

-"mi amo".- dijo sarcásticamente refiriéndose a Naruto.- no se acuerda que soy ahora humano, y necesito comer, tengo que esperar hasta que él se digne en darme algo.

-si quieres puedes venir conmigo, yo te puedo preparar algo.- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, al sentir la mirada de él como evaluándola.

Ella nunca le aria daño, porque al fin de cuentas él le recordaba a Naruto, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese idiota.

-no quiero ir al pueblo, aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a la gente.

-no es necesario, yo tengo una pequeña casa cerca de aquí, ahí tengo lo necesario, nadie te molestara, ¡vamos!.

Se encaminaron al lugar dicho por la Hyuuga, era una casa de campo pequeña, solo tenía una habitación, una sala y una pequeña cocina, nada de lujos, pero reconfortante.

-¿Quién vive aquí?

-nadie.- Hinata se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida.- es mía, un escondite.- vio como el Kyuubi se sentaba en la pequeña sala, se estaba volviendo loca, sabía que no era Naruto, pero su tonto corazón se sentía bien al ayudarlo, era ver ahí a su frustrado amor, Sakura se quedo con él, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero es difícil verlo con sus propios ojos, el dolor de su corazón era doloroso, más que cualquier herida que haya recibido antes, sin embargo, antes de perder la razón quería aferrarse a la idea de que si Naruto era feliz, ella lo sería también, quien haya dicho eso, era un gran tonto, porque dolía intensamente, pero tenía continuar, a lo mejor como un zombi en la vida, pero tenía que seguir, por algo continuaba con vida.

El Kyuubi serró los ojos un momento, se recostó en el sofá sintiéndose muy cansado, tenía apenas un mes en ese cuerpo, aun no se acostumbraba, aparte del miedo que sentía por poder ser eliminado, en este "escondite" se permitió relajarse, Hinata lo protegería, bueno no a él, sino a Naruto, pero sabía que ella era la única en todo el mundo que deseaba ayudarlo.

_Pobre, _ella sufriendo por el imbécil, alguien que no reconocía el verdadero amor, hasta el podía saber cuál era la mejor elección, demasiados pensamientos, quería descansar.

No pasó más de media hora y la comida estaba lista.

Se acerco a donde descansaba, se veía tan bien, si no supiera que era el Kyuubi pensaría que Naruto estaba ahí, con ella, no en los brazos de Sakura.

-Kyuubi la comida esta lista.- se sonrojo al notar lo cerca que estaban.

Los dos se sentaron y él comió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-¿hace cuanto no has comido?

Con la boca llena no pudo contestar.

-hace un mes que estoy en este cuerpo, mi amo, no me ha alimentado, ni yo tengo la confianza para pedírselo, no me rebajaría a eso.- tomo mas comida.- créeme es la primera vez que como bien cocinas genial.

La gran sonrisa abierta de él, le calentó el corazón. _Pobrecito._

-cuando quieras puedes comer conmigo, dime y te puedo preparar algo, si quieres todos los días.

No era difícil creer lo que ella le decía, quería estar con él, por su parecido a Naruto, quien la podía culpar.

-no quiero causarte problemas.

-no me los causaras.- la firme voz melodiosa lo sorprendió.- si yo quiero juntarme contigo así lo haré, no tengo por qué pedirle permiso a alguien, ya cambie, no mas hacer lo correcto, no, haré lo que mi corazón me diga, y quiero ayudarte.

-no soy Naruto.- vio como la mirada cambio a perlada cambio a una de tristeza.- no puedo ser un sustituto, no actuó como él, puedo parecerme físicamente, pero soy la maldad pura.- siguió comiendo.

Ella alzo las cejas y sonrió.

-no veo que seas muy malvado, puede que de cierta forma tengas razón, te ayudo por Naruto, pero también te ayudo porque necesitaras un amigo, y yo te ofrezco eso.

Los ojos rojos miraron el plato que ella le ofrecía, el ya había acabado con todo lo que tenía la mesa, excepto el plato de Hinata.

-tómalo, yo no tengo hambre.

-acepto tu amistad, nunca he tenido un amigo, así que serás la primera, no sé en que consista eso, pero supongo que es conveniente tener alguien con quien platicar, a demás que ya no quiero comer fruta o animales silvestres.

-yo te cocinare, y si no tienes donde quedarte puedes hacerlo aquí.

-te lo repito nuevamente, no soy Naruto, no te confundas.

-no te preocupes, no te confundiré, lo prometo.

-estoy cansado ¿puedo dormir?.

-claro, ven conmigo.

La pequeña casa tenía una habitación , todo sencillo y muy ordenado, la cama era amplia, el Kyuubi a penas la toco se recostó y cayo dormido.

Hinata se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que él confiaba en ella, pero él, sabía perfectamente que lo protegería, no por él, sino por Naruto.

Se mordió un labio, se acerco a él, sus manos acariciaron su cabello, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la mirada del Kyuubi.

-tienes ojeras Hinata, debes de estar tan cansada como yo.- la galo a la cama y la acomodo para que la cabeza de ella descansara sobre el pecho de él.- duerme.- y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

_Dormir_, no podía, no teniendo el cuerpo de él tan cerca, estaba a punto de desmayarse, aun que en estos casos sería recomendable, pero los ojos se cerraron, el sonido del corazón de él la comenzaba a arrullar, no tendría nada de malo, dormir unos minutos, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

El Kyuubi sintió el momento en que ella se durmió, por fin pudo descansar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una junta urgente se llevaba a cabo después de la celebración de bienvenida.

La quinta Hokage, los líderes de los diferentes clanes estaban ahí reunidos, y también el consejo.

Naruto trataba de explicarles que no había problema con el Kyuubi.

-aun no sé cómo pude sellarlo en mi clon.- repetía una vez más.- pero él Kyuubi depende de mí chacra para vivir, es como un hermano gemelo, no puede hacernos daño, si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho, ha estado suelto en todo este mes.

-yo lo he revisado.- dijo la quinta Hokage .- es un humano con un poder grande, pero un humano, puede morir como nosotros y sentir también.

-¿quieren decir que estará aquí como uno ninja más?.- pregunto un miembro del consejo.

-no le veo nada de malo a eso, tendríamos dos ninjas con un gran poder, Naruto lo controlara si quiere a tacarnos, lo más lógico es que lo tengamos de nuestra parte.- los ojos chocolates de la Hokage veía a todos ahí reunidos firmemente.- yo propongo tenerlo en observación y ver si es recomendable tenerlo aquí, su poder podía crear un nuevo clan, ahora que es humano. Nos conviene tenerlo con nosotros.

Todos asintieron no muy convencidos, pero si Naruto lo podía controlar y él era el ninja más poderoso, no tendrían problema alguno con ese demonio.

-no me gustaron tus palabras abuela.- reprocho el rubio a la Hokage.- sonó como un arma más para Konoha.

-era necesario decirlo así, si queríamos darle la oportunidad de tener una vida aquí en Konoha, se tendrá que ganar la confianza, de que no hará nada malo para la aldea. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?.

- lo siento en Konoha, no muy lejos, quiero darle su espació.

-pues dile que mañana se presente conmigo para turnarlo con un grupo de ninjas ambu, comenzara con ellos en la reconstrucción de la aldea.

El rubio asintió.

Salió del despacho y vio como Sakura lo veía con mil pregunta en los ojos.

-tengo hambre.- Naruto tomo del brazo a su novia y la encamino a la salida de la torre.- te contare todo después de comer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi querida nee-chan peste 21, cuando leí tu comentario me dio en que pensar, es cierto que tengo más historias de los papas de Naruto, te prometí un one Stone, pues mejor te regalo esta historia, a ti que te encanta la pareja Hinata y Naruto, aun que el Kyuubi juega un gran papel, muy probable se quede con ella, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo. Espero que te guste.

Hasta aquí, si lo se me quedo muy raro.

Espero que le den una oportunidad, no se cuantos capítulos serán.

Y espero actualizarla rápidamente.

Saben que me encantan sus comentarios.

Sayo nos leemos y gracias por comentar.


	2. la decision de hinata

Ni hao.- reportándome público querido XD, esta historia les ha gustado mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, es cierto que se parece a otra historia que tengo, pero aquí el drama se desarrolla diferente, espero que les guste.

Una historia de regalo a mi nee-chan peste 21.

Un saludo enorme y gran abrazo a todas por que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T

.

LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI

.

By Aniyasha.

.

Capitulo dos: La Decisión de Hinata

.

_No era Naruto, no era Naruto,_ esos eran sus pensamientos de Hinata recostada en la cama, con un Kyuubi encima de ella, pero al verlo ahí, acostado sobre sus pechos y ver como trataba de acomodarse mejor, _sentía, sentía,_ tantas cosas, entre ellas su cuerpo caliente, la respiración del Kyuubi sobre su pecho aun con ropa la estremecía, _esto estaba mal, muy mal,_ pero sentía que no podía moverse, estaba despierta desde hace una hora, había dormido bien, por fin pude descansar y dormir tranquilamente, no pesadillas, no gritos de gente siendo herida por la guerra, no más sangre en sus manos, eso había acabado, pero el recuerdo quedaría gravado siempre en su vida.

Vivir es un gran regalo de kami, una oportunidad que muchos de sus amigos, compañeros en esa cruel guerra no tenían ya, la vida es un instante, algo tan pasajero, que si no la vives pierdes la oportunidad ,¿qué te queda?, cuando a punto de morir dices, ¿Qué he hecho?, nada, no tienes nada.

Mi mayor motivo por ganar la guerra era defender a Naruto, él es la esperanza del cambio ninja, y afortunadamente se dio el cambio, muy internamente tenía la esperanza de que correspondiera a mis sentimientos pero esa pequeña llama murió al ver como él abrazaba a Sakura, y se llevan su amor con un beso.

Nunca seria suyo, todo por su estúpida forma de ser, por ese miedo que nunca le permitió acercarse, a hablarle, a decirle tantas cosas que tenía su corazón para él. Naruto sufrió en soledad cuando ella pudo haber intervenido en su infancia, ahí, realizar el cambio, que se diera cuenta que ella existía, que tenia a alguien que daba la vida por él, que lo apoyaba, que estaría ahí, con él.

Pero no, su inseguridad, su falta de valentía, su timidez, su debilidad, no le permitieron llegar a él. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía luchar por él. Por que Naruto había escogido su camino y sabía que se quedaría ahí. Su destino era rosa, y ella empezaba a odiar el rosa.

Sin embargo ahí, tenía una parte de Naruto, que nadie quería, se mordió el labio ante estos pensamientos, el Kyuubi, nadie lo quería, nadie peleaba por él, incluso Naruto tampoco lo quería, pero era una parte del rubio, era un parte del gran amor de su vida, una parte que nadie aceptaba, excepto ella.

Si, era enfermizo pensar así, era enfermizo querer para ella esta parte, es una loca idea, la más loca idea que ha tenido, puede que la guerra le haya afectado al punto de hacer locuras, pero , ¿Qué de bien la había dejado ser la niña buena?, nada, por su forma de ser había perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo, ahora, tenía una oportunidad de tener un cachito de él, un pedacito, que nadie quería, pero que ella, podría cuidar, proteger, inclusive hasta amar.

_Loco,_ si, desesperante, también, pero su enfermizo corazón quería hacerlo, tomaría esta parte para ella, nadie se interpondría en eso. Lo conquistaría.

_Conquistaría al Kyuubi,_ esa era su meta.

Vio como los ojos rojos se abrían y la miraban aun con sueño, ella trato de hablar aun que estaba muy apenada por cómo se encontraban.

-Kyuubi-kun, ¿podría quitarse de ahí?.

El sonido de la voz melodiosa de ella lo termino por despertar, y el lugar que había ocupado para apoyar su cabeza quedo cerca de su cara. Lo que vio, lo dejo a tónico, se incorporo rápidamente.

-yo.- que podía decir alguien cuando se despierta sobre los pechos de una mujer.- son muy cómodos para dormir.- por kami, se golpeo con la mano en la cabeza.- lo que quiero decir es que son tan grandes y ….- no negó , despeinándose el cabello .

El sonido de su risa lo desconcertó por completo.

-está bien entiendo, voy a hacer el desayuno, si quieres puedes tomar un baño.- se encamino a fuera de la habitación.

Los ojos rojos miraron el lugar y se sentó en la cama, había pasado toda la noche durmiendo bien, una parte de él, se sentía demasiado cómodo aquí, a lado de ella, y ¿por qué no?, él era como un animal en búsqueda de un dueño, y ella lo había acogido, alimentado, y le dio un lugar donde dormir, sabía que no lo dañaría, que lo protegía y cuidaba, una sonrisa a dorna sus labios, lo hacía todo por el estúpido del mocoso, él es el que debería de recibir el cariño de Hinata. Es el mocoso que debió de dormir a lado de ella y encontrar paz, la chica Hyuuga era una fuente de paz, no se había sentido tan bien en varios siglos.

¿Qué hacer?, esa era la pregunta, Hinata era buena con él, pero la gente la trataría muy mal si supieran de su "amistad", entonces , ¿Qué hacer?. Tenía dos caminos, alejarla de su lado o continuar con ella.

Cuando estaba en el cuerpo del mocoso, tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, todas distintas, sin embargo nunca pensó que su vida acabaría así. Con un cuerpo parecido al de su "dueño", siendo humano, y con una chica que cuidaba de él.

Lo más conveniente para él era quedarse donde estaba, tenia comida y era atendido bien, una mujer hermosa, eso según tenía entendido era lo que todo hombre pedía, y él, era hombre.

A un que todavía faltaba ver cuál era el veredicto de la Hokage, dependiendo de eso, tomaría las decisiones adecuadas.

Al salir del baño, con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, y otra quitándose el agua de sus cabellos encontró a Hinata en la habitación con una ropa extraña.

Los colores de la cara de Hinata le hicieron reír.

-yo, te dejo ropa para que te cambies, supongo que no quieres lo mismo de Naruto, así que me tome la libertad de darte esto, es un traje ninja común.- después de decir eso, salió de la habitación rápidamente, tropezando en la puerta y serrándola de un golpe.

La mirada del Kyuubi recayó en la ropa, la evaluó, era perfecta para él. Así que se la puso y se encamino en la dirección, del olor de comida.

Cuando lo vio, Hinata sonrió, aun sentía sus mejillas calientes, por verlo tan al descubierto.

-espero que te guste.

-es imposible que no me guste, cocinas muy bien.

Comían en un armonioso silencio, sin embargo en la mesa apareció de repente un sapo con un pergamino, desapareciendo en minutos.

Ambos sabían de quien era el mensaje.

Sin importancia el Kyuubi tomo el pergamino, leyéndolo en voz alta.

_La Hokage nos espera a las nueve en su oficina, estés donde estés, ven a esa hora, te aceptaron como ninja._

La mirada roja y a perlada se encontró, fijaron su vista en el reloj, marcando las diez para las nueve.

El Kyuubi se levanto de la mesa.

-voy a ir a ver qué me dice la vieja.- fueron sus palabras, pero Hinata le agarro la mano antes de que saliera afuera.

-si te aceptaron como ninja tienes una oportunidad de vivir en Konoha, no hagas algo que te quite esa oportunidad.- suplico con la mira.- se que será difícil estar aquí, pero tienes que intentarlo.

-no te preocupes Hinata, hare lo que diga la vieja, para tener esa oportunidad, es la primera vez que puedo ser libre, y si tengo que soportarlo a ellos, lo haré.

-regresa aquí cuando termine tu día, te preparare algo delicioso para cenar.- eso sonó mas a una orden, que a un pedido.

-de acuerdo.

Y desapareció a una velocidad impresionante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto esperaba impaciente al Kyuubi en las oficinas de Tsunade.

-ya estoy aquí.- fue su saludo al aparecer enfrente de ellos dos.

La mirada chocolate de la Hokage se fijo hasta en el último detalle del Kyuubi, tenía un aire de madures que Naruto no poseía, pareciéndose más a Minato, su mirada roja la veía fijamente, tentándola a destruirlo, su arrogancia por su postura mostraba su falta de miedo, y la ropa ninja le daba el toque de un guerrero.

-hemos tratado tu caso, con el consejo de Konoha, Naruto puede controlarte, por lo que no representas un peligro para esta villa, debido a esto eres aceptado como un ninja, tu rango será un ambu, tendrás que hacerte un chequeo semanal conmigo, para saber cómo tu cuerpo va trabajando, es una técnica muy rara la que te permite estar unido con Naruto. Se te dará un departamento, un salario, serás tratado como alguien normal, de ti dependerá el tipo de vida que quieras llevar, por el momento tendrás como misión aprueba la reconstrucción de una aldea cercana, que fue prácticamente destruida en la guerra. Todos conocen tu origen, y nadie te acepta, pero respetaran mis órdenes en no hacerte daño. Además de que nadie puede ganarte excepto Naruto.

-de acuerdo Hokage, acepto todo lo que me ordena. Estoy a su disposición, pero si me atacan a tacare como cualquier persona que se defiende, quiero vivir, y eso lo defenderé.

-estas en tu derecho, pero no puedes matar, eso te lo tengo prohibido, tarde o temprano tienen que acostumbrarse a tu presencia.

-a si que soy ¿libre?.- cuestiono el Kyuubi.

-si, comportándote lo eres.- respondió la Hokage.

-yo te llevare a donde tienes tu primera misión.- Naruto por fin hablo.- ya he hablado con mis compañeros sobre ti, y se comportaran contigo.

El Kyuubi se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente.

-yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, no deseó ganarme su amistad, simplemente me conformo con que me dejen tranquilo.

-bien vayan.- fue la orden de la Hokage.

0-0-0-00—0-0-0

Shikamaru, Neji , Choji, se sorprendieron al ver a llegar a dos Naruto, uno vestido de la forma de siempre, y él otro como un ninja normal.

-hola.- sabia que esto sería incomodo y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-yo soy el Kyuubi , me gusta ese nombre y así me llamaran, he sido aceptado como un ninja mas, estoy a prueba, y mi primera misión es con ustedes, no quiero su amistad, simplemente quiero trabajar en paz, así que díganme ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

Eso los dejo sorprendidos a un mas.

-de acuerdo Kyuubi.- Shikamaru ya repuesto de la sorpresa, no confiaba en este individuo, pero la Hokage había dado las ordenes precisas de no atacarlo.- lo que tenemos es que remover el espacio.

Y así pasó su primer día, entre miradas hostiles, miradas de miedo, otras de rencor, pero era un pequeño precio, por la libertad.

En la tarde Naruto le entrego sus llaves de su departamento, y su primer sueldo adelantado.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- pregunto Naruto

-no tienes porque fingir que te intereso, ni tu ni yo, nos soportamos, así que mientras estemos lejos ambos será lo mejor.

-de acuerdo.- se dio la vuelta y se encamino donde le esperaba su rosita. Vio la mirada jade de frialdad y rencor, esa era una víbora disfrazada de mujer, y él era un estúpido por creer en ella. Vio el dinero y su estomago rugió. Si se encaminaba a la aldea y compraba comida, muy probable lo correrían, si se encaminaba a su departamento, era un lugar frio y desolador, pero, miro una vez más por donde se había ido el mocoso, y sonrió a un mas, pero, también podía encaminarse al escondite de Hinata, donde, comería muy bien, donde no lo mirarían con desprecio, donde lo consentiría, donde había una cama muy blandita para dormir, y donde podía dormir con una mujer hermosa. Sus cuerpo se movió solo, no tenia que pensar mucho a donde debería de ir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era tarde, el día se había pasado rápidamente, habían tantas cosas que hacer, ella estaba ayudando en un área al norte de ahí, había escuchado que el Kyuubi estaba al este, en estos momentos preparaba la cena, que bien podía quedar sin ser tocada, nada le garantizaba que él regresaría, ¿Por qué regresar?, ella lo había tratado bien, pero a lo mejor el no quería ser tratado por ella. ¿será que el Kyuubi también estaba enamorado de Sakura?, negó rotunamente, por kami, que tonterías pensaba, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y un cansado Kyuubi grito.

-ya llegue.- desplomándose sobre el sillón.

Hinata emocionada lo miro, tenía sus ojos serrados y se veía lleno de polvo. Empezó a servir la cena.

-¿Cómo te fue?

El rico aroma del lugar lo hizo dirigirse rápidamente a la mesa.

-trabaje muy duro, con shikamaru, un gordo, y tu primo.- comía desesperadamente.- me miraban con hostil, pero lo soporte muy bien.

-debe de ser difícil, pero pronto se acostumbraran a verte, entonces puede que no te acepten pero no les importara tampoco quien eres.- comía tranquilamente viéndolo como él estaba desesperado por comer.

El asintió terminando todo lo que tenía la mesa.

-eres genial luna.- dijo al terminar.

-¿luna?

-sí, tus ojos son parecidos a la luna y tu cabello se parece al manto nocturno.- se sobo la panza, sin tener en cuenta la reacción de Hinata por sus palabras.

Él lo dijo en tono normal, asiendo una comparación, pero eran las palabras más románticas que haya escuchado.

Al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata comprendió sus palabras. Bueno no era malo alagarla, ella era buena con él.

-tomare un baño, me siento tan cansado.- se encamino a la habitación encontrando ahí, una ropa igual que la de hoy y otra que era sencilla, un pantalón de algodón y una camisa, unos calzoncillos.

Hinata termino de lavar los platos, toco la puerta antes de entrar donde escucho un pase.

-no te preocupes estoy vestido.- El Kyuubi traía la ropa que ella le había comprado.- ¿todo esto es para mi? .

-si.- jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa.- no tienes ropa, ni equipo ninja, tampoco quieres ir a la aldea, así que me tome el atrevimiento, era necesario. – Coloco las cosas en una cajonera de ahí.- aquí tienes todo lo que es tuyo.

El Kyuubi le tendió el dinero que Naruto le dio. Ella lo miro asombrada.

-es por lo de las cosas, por la comida.

-no.- saco de una caja un regalo envuelto y se lo tendió.- para ti.

El abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un zorro como monedero.

-ahí guardaras el dinero, me pagaras cuando puedas, ahora tienes que tener dinero disponible para cualquier cosa que se te pueda ofrecer.- Hinata estaba sentada en la cama viendo la reacción de sorpresa por parte de él.

-gracias.- le dio la vuelta a la cama del lado contrario en que estaba Hinata, recostándose en el lado izquierdo.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-a mi me todo el lado norte…- comento la pelinegra disfrutando la intimidad que eso representaba.

Dos horas después, Hinata acariciaba el cabello rubio del Kyuubi con una sonrisa en sus labios, el estaba dormido hace una hora, se encontraba recostado entre sus senos, como si ese fue el mejor lugar para dormir, ¿Qué hacia ella?, esto era una locura, pero le encanto sorprenderlo con sus regalos, le encanto cuando él la jalo y le dijo es hora de dormir, le encanto cuando llego a casa después de un día pesado de trabajo, le encanta tenerlo así, aquí con ella, eso estaba mal, ella lo sabía, él también lo sabía, pero su corazón decía otra cosa, lo quería tener con ella.

Kiba hablo con Hinata, preguntándole como se sentía, y aun que tenia tristeza, ella le respondió que bien, internamente sabía que al tener al Kyuubi, le traía cierta felicidad, un consuelo.

El sueño la venció, pensando en el Kyuubi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una rutina agradable de un mes se estableció entre ellos dos, Hinata lo sorprendía a cada momento con detalles, comidas, postres. Y él se dejaba consentir, sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero no podía culparla, y si con eso ella era feliz, él no se negaría, le debía mucho, sin la pelinegra su vida sería un tormento, nadie con quien platicar, nadie con quien dormir, disfrutaba dormir con ella, su olor a lilas lo reconfortaba, sería tan estúpido como el mocoso si no reconociera que Hinata era un sueño hecho realidad, y su luna quería tenerlo. Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde duermes?.- pregunto Naruto

-en una cama.- respondió sentado en la entrada de Konoha a las ocho de la mañana esperando a su equipo para trabajar.

-no te hagas el gracioso, no has tocado tu departamento en toda este mes.

-tú me dijiste que era libre, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, me he portado bien, y eso es lo que cuenta, que te interesa a ti, de lo que haga con mi vida.- cuestiono el Kyuubi enojado de su intromisión.

-algo ocultas y descubriré que es.- Naruto se retiro del lugar.

Que sorpresa se llevara el mocoso, cuando sepa quién es la que lo cuida.

0—0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si me quedo raro lo sé.

Gracias por sus comentarios me iluminan la vida.

Nee-chan Tsukimine, no tengo tu correo para mandarte el archivo, mándamelo plis.

Sayo nos leemos y muchos éxitos.


	3. dulce y tierna

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, tengo una amenaza de muerte si no subo este capítulo, por eso aquí lo traigo, XD, cumplido, mil gracias por sus comentarios, no importa que sean amenazantes, me agrada saber que les gusta.**

**Esta es una historia de regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**Orgullosamente soy una hermanita Naranja**

**.**

**Fórum y comunidad Irresistible Naranja**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**

**.**

**By Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: TIERNA Y DULCE**

**.**

-Sakura-chan, ya no me golpees.- chillaba Naruto por quinta vez, después de ser golpeado por su novia, la cual estaba muy enojada.

-tienes que aprender a comportarte.- suspiro con cansancio.- Tsunade-sama te ha dicho que tu serás su sucesor, tienes que aprender a ser un digno Hokage

-pero si lo único que hice fue abrazarte y besarte.- replico el rubio.- no veo nada de malo en eso.

La peli rosa centro su mirada en el lugar que estaban era la aldea del este, aquí El grupo de Shikamaru, reconstruía el lugar.

-este no es el lugar adecuado, no podemos hacer manitas donde quieras, y cuando quieras, tienes una reputación que cuidar, tu das el ejemplo.- se cruzo de brazos.- estamos entregando información de ultimo minuto a esta aldea, somos ninjas, tenemos que comportarnos.

-yo no le veo nada de malo.- volvió a replicar el rubio.- eres mi novia, no sabía que tenía había un tiempo para todo, pensé que el amor era libre, se demostraba cuando se sentía.

-Naruto ya me canse de explicarte, ¿es que no entiendes?.- Sakura frunció el ceño, su novio tenía la facilidad de irritarla más que nadie

-pero yo…

-mocoso, hasta a mí ya me cansaste.- el Kyuubi quien se encontraba escuchando la plática estaba irritado.- dame esos papeles rosadita, se los daré a Shikamaru.- le arrebato los pergaminos y su mirada roja se centro en Naruto.- para que lo entiendas.- dijo en tono burlón.- tienes que esperar a que ella quiera esas demostraciones de afecto, no tienes una novia afectiva, por lo que no conoce los cariñitos.- dijo a un en tono sarcástico.- ella te acaricia, pateándote el trasero.

Sintió el chacra de la rosita y esquivo el golpe, sonrió arrogante, con los pergaminos en la mano la miro fríamente.

-es la verdad.- fueron las palabras del Kyuubi.- si lo golpeas, lo amas, es tu forma de amar.

Naruto los miraba a ambos sin poder decir nada, su mente estaba procesando las palabras dichas por el zorro.

-¿tú que sabes de mujeres?.- la frialdad de la voz de Sakura, irrito al Kyuubi.- no conocerás el amor nunca.

Una sonrisa arrogante se hizo en los labios del zorro.

-en eso te equivocas.- sonrió a un mas.- si algún día me llegara a enamorar.- se acerco a la rosita que la distancia era de dos pasos.- no sería de alguien como tú, yo buscaría a alguien tierna y dulce, que siempre quisiera mis caricias, sin horario, que no le importara lo que digiera la gente, el ejemplo del amor, no es un mal ejemplo aun que.- se dio la media vuelta encaminándose rumbo a la cabaña en la que esta Shikamaru.- claro yo no sé nada de esto, solo soy un demonio.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron interrogante, el había hablado con un significado, sabía que así había sido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Hinata presencio toda la escena, desde el beso efusivo que le dio Naruto a su novia, los golpes de Sakura, y las palabras dichas por el Kyuubi. Cuando su vista se fijo en Naruto como besaba a Sakura sus cuerpo se paralizo, no pudo caminar, sino se quedo escondida entre los arbustos, con el corazón oprimido, pero le enfureció la actitud de Sakura, no tenia por que golpearlo, su mirada cayó en el Kyuubi quien sabia que ella está ahí, pero él veía fríamente a la "rosita" como se había referido a Sakura, sabía que estaba enojado, empezaba a descubrir los pequeños detalles de su rostro que según no se alteraba, pero que ella notaba. Se sintió ridículamente bien cuando describió como seria la mujer de la cual él se enamorara. Se tranquilizo y apretó mas el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos, eran los informes del avance que Shikamaru le había pedido realizar, por eso ella estaba ahí, y llego justo a la hora de la comida, para tratar de raptarse cinco minutos aunque fuera al Kyuubi, el pobre siempre se tenía que esperar hasta la hora de la cena, para comer.

La mirada a perlada estaba perdida que no noto el momento en que la pareja del momento la veía.

-¿Hinata?.- pregunto Sakura, quien tenía la idea de que la peli negra, había observado todo, sus manos agarraron las de Naruto apretándolas.

Naruto fijo sus ojos azules en la Hyuuga, quien tenía la mirada perdida, pero cuando recobro la compostura, sus mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, dándole un toque divino, tenía que admitir, que ella era un hermosa mujer, sintió como su novia lo agarraba de las manos, pero él tenía el corazón ocupado. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente: _alguien tierna y dulce, que siempre quisiera mis caricias, sin horario, que no le importara lo que digiera la gente._ Las palabras del Kyuubi resonaron en su mente. Hinata era la ternura hecha persona.

-buenas tardes.- la voz melodiosa de ella, toco el corazón de Naruto.- disculpen, yo vengo a ver a Shikamaru, con permiso.- hizo una reverencia y se encamino a la cabaña.

-vamos Naruto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro de la cabaña

Shikamaru revisaba los pergaminos de Naruto, Neji estaba en un escritorio ocupado hablando con Tenten. El Kyuubi miraba desde el escritorio la entrada de la cabaña, sabía que Luna entraría en cualquier momento. Y así fue.

-buenas tardes.- Hinata entro haciendo una reverencia, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón latiendo, el Kyuubi la veía muy fijamente, se tranquilizo, era la primera vez que lo veía en el día, ya que ellos llegaban a casa hasta muy tarde, al termino del horario de trabajo. Sus pasos se encaminaron al escritorio de Shikamaru, sintió aun más sobre ella la mirada roja.

-aquí están los reportes que solicitaste Shikamaru.

Nara los agarro y asintió con la cabeza.

-nos vemos al rato.- fueron las palabras del Kyuubi antes de salir de la cabaña.

Hinata se moría por salir, pero tenía que platicar unas palabras con su primo.

0-0—00—0-0-0

Cuando pudo por fin salir se interno en el bosque y de repente unos brazos la atraparon, en una técnica de espacio y tiempo, la llevo lejos de ahí.

Ya lejos de las personas que pudieran verlos, el Kyuubi la soltó, y ella lo miro sonriente, alzando sus manos y mostrándole unas bolsas.

-estás en tu hora de comida, compre ramen, podemos comer aquí.- ella se acerco de bajo de un gran árbol y empezó a sacar todo, bajo la mirada atenta del Kyuubi.

-tengo una duda luna.- vio como los ojos a perlados lo miraban.- ¿hay algún tiempo para la manitas entre novios?

La risa dulce se escucho, ella dio una palmada cerca de donde estaba sentada, llamándolo.

-nunca he tenido novio.- le dijo, dándole un tazo de ramen, que recibió gustoso.- pero si lo preguntas por lo de Naruto, creo que depende de la persona, como tu dijiste, Sakura no es muy afectiva, es su forma de ser, eso es todo.- empezó a comer.

-y si yo, ¿quisiera besarte?.- vio como Hinata dejo de comer y lo veía con asombro.- siento que de cierta forma la muy rosadita tiene razón, tengo el cuerpo humano, pero mis ¿sentimientos serán humanos?, te veo y sé que me gustas.- las mejillas sonrojadas de ella le gustaban.- en todo este mes juntos, tú me haces sentir raro, no podría decir que es, nunca había tenido otro sentimiento que no fuera odio o rencor, lo único que sé es que me gusta tu forma de ser y claro como te vez.- rolo los ojos.- me escucho ridículo, ¿ verdad?.- siguió comiendo.

Hinata no toco su plato, solo sentía el corazón en una loca carrera.

-gracias.- susurro.- bueno si tú me besaras.- jugó con sus dedos.- no sabría que hacer, me gusta tenerte, si se lo que dirás, no eres Naruto y lo sé.- fijo su mirada en él.- te mentiría si te digiera que no siento nada por él, casi toda mi vida he estado enamorada de Naruto.- su voz se torno triste.- él era mi inspiración para salir de esa vida tan deprimente que tengo, pero sé que no me amara, lo he comprendido, y me da rabia ver como Sakura lo golpea, pero fue su decisión, el amor se da, no se impone, florece libremente, y sé que no puedo seguir atada a él.- vio la mirada fija roja sobre ella.- eres una parte de él, no sé cómo decirlo, no sé cómo decirte lo que tengo, lo único que sé es que te quiero conmigo.

-¿aun que eso te acarree problemas luna?

-si.- firmeza en su voz.- creo que entiendes lo que trato de decirte, como vez no soy la niña buena que todos creen.

El agarro sus manos y se acerco a ella.

-es cierto, no eres buena, quieres quedarte con la parte de Naruto que nadie quiere, la quieres para ti, puede que eso sea egoísta, algo enfermizo.- sus manos tocaron la cara de Hinata.- se que harás todo por conservarme, nadie me va a pelear, soy un premio de consolación, tu corazón se aferra a mí, para no perderte en un mundo de oscuridad.- las lagrimas de ella le dolieron.- pero sabes, has sido conmigo tierna, dulce, amable, gentil, me has dado lo que nadie más me dará, y sería un estúpido si te dejara ir.- se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclaran.- soy tuyo Hinata, si así lo quieres. Todo tuyo.- termino la distancia y la beso, un beso nada tierno, sino hambriento, exigente, el era un demonio, al fin de cuentas, algo agresivo, y lo que provocaba ella en él, era fuego, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo de ella, caricias rudas, pero que los éxito a ambos. Cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta se separaron y miraron.- al parecer mi cuerpo reacciona como normalmente lo aria un humano, será mejor que te vayas, nos vemos al rato, gracias por la comida.- la imagen de Hinata, no la olvidaría, ella estaba ahí, recostada sobre la hierba con su rostro sonrojado, sus labios rojos por los besos, tenía que salir de ahí, todo debe de pasar a su tiempo. Se encamino rumbo a su equipo.

La pelinegra se toco los labios y sonrió, él la había aceptado, ellos estaban juntos, y eso era lo único importante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El ataque los tomo por sorpresa, pero ellos eran fuertes, había rebeldes ninjas que aun no aceptaban el cambio, por lo que atacaban todo lo que se estaba recomponiendo.

El Kyuubi derribo otro ninja más, la actividad le gustaba, podía matar a todos y nadie le diría nada, esto era lo mejor de ser ninja, él era libre de matar.

Lo que habían avanzado estaba destruido.

Se secaba el sudor, cuando Shikamaru llego con ellos.

-tenemos que irnos, en el lado norte también a tacaron, pero ahí solo estaba Hinata y unos genin.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron, y desapareció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El lugar fue devastado, ahí habían atacado también, la diferencia es que ellos eran jounin y la única ahí, era Hinata, mientras que los otros eran genin.

Había podido resistir el combate, pero su cuerpo empezaba a necesitar chacra, su mirada a perlada se fijaba en los seis ninjas enfrente de ella, sonriendo, sabían que pronto estaría a merced de ellos. Pero tenía que resistir, porque detrás de ella tenía personas que temblaban de miedo, y ella era su única salvación.

Un rayo le dio en la mano, unos kunais se le clavaron en los pies, el sufrimiento era intenso, pero ella tenía que esperar, la ayuda llegaría. Cuando su Ninjutsu se desvaneció, su cuerpo aun se resistía a caer, enfoco su mirada en esos ninjas, un kunai le roso la mejilla. Y el siguiente kunai ya no podía esquivarlo, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente, respiro de alivio enfrente de ella, el Kyuubi estaba.

La mirada roja se fijo en los daños que ella tenía, miro a sus contrincantes, y desato todo su poder, su furia no tenia limites, estaba realmente enojado, destruiría todo, todo a su paso, como se atrevieron esos humanos a dañarla.

-están muertos.- fue la sentencia del Kyuubi, antes de convertirse en un zorro de un tamaño de dos metros, quien los destrozo dolorosamente. Nadie quedo vivo, sin piedad, la sangre de esos humanos estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, volvió a su estado normal. Cuando miro a los muertos no sintió otra cosa más que lastima, todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando llego la "ayuda", El Kyuubi se acerco a Hinata quien estaba recostada en un árbol, las heridas no eran graves, pero estaba muy débil, necesitaba un buen descanso, pero aun así, sentía su cuerpo temblar, los muy malditos pudieron matarla, los sentimientos humanos que lo abrumaban eran muchos, agarro a la pelinegra entre sus brazos queriéndola siempre proteger, y fue así como Naruto los encontró.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto había estaba luchando en Konoha, todas las aldeas que estaban siendo reconstruidas fueron atacadas simultáneamente. El defendió Konoha, ganando rápido, pero sintió su cuerpo tensarse, cuando percibió que el Kyuubi se libero. Algo lo había desatado, era como cuando sentía que iba a salir de su cuerpo, por un momento no lo tuvo bajo control. Por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde estaba, pero fue grande su sorpresa, al descubrir a quien sostenía.

-¡déjame checarla!.- grito Sakura por tercera vez al Kyuubi.- tengo que curarle las heridas a Hinata

-no.- fueron sus palabras apretando más a su luna en su pecho, cargándola en forma nupcial, la abrazaba mas.- no confió en ti, no la tocaras.- la voz fue fría.

-deja que la revise.- exigió Naruto.- suéltala y no la toques.

Las miradas azules y rojas estaban furiosas. Cuando Naruto se acerco para arrebatarla de sus brazos el Kyuubi le hablo fríamente.

-es mía.- dejo al mocoso en estado de shock.- no dejare que nadie la toque, la llevare a casa y se compondrá.

-¿a casa?.- fue la pregunta de Naruto.

Una sonrisa retorcida se hizo en los labios del Kyuubi y disfrutando el momento.

-es la respuesta a tu pregunta de hace algunos días. – la cara de Naruto no tenia precio, disfruto, realmente lo disfruto. – yo no soy ningún idiota como tu.- desapareció con una pelinegra en sus brazos.

Había estado con Hinata en todo este mes comprendió Naruto, el Kyuubi la abrazaba con posesión, era irreal la imagen, se veía así mismo, abrazando a la Hyuuga con preocupación y posesión, se veía a si mismo protegiéndola de todo mal, se veía a sí mismo con ella, y la imagen no le desagradaba, por el contrarió, parecía que esa imagen es la que debía de ser. Vio la mirada verde de Sakura mirándolo con tantos sentimientos, al parecer ella había visto lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué cuando veía a Sakura en sus brazos no sintió lo mismo, que cuando vio a Hinata en brazos del Kyuubi.?

_Yo buscaría a alguien tierna y dulce, que siempre quisiera mis caricias, sin horario, que no le importara lo que digiera la gente.- ahora comprendía sus palabras del Kyuubi._

Naruto cerro los puños y golpeo fuertemente un árbol quebrándolo, el muy maldito demonio se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él. Si la Hyuuga estaba con el Kyuubi no era por el demonio, era porque lo amaba tanto que aceptaba al demonio que seguía unido a él. Ella estaba confundida, y el rubio se hizo la promesa de aclararle a Hinata que el Kyuubi y el, no eran iguales, que ella no tenía por qué estar en los brazos del zorro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ, lo se me quedo raro.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora si , ya mi nee-chan no me matara.

Sayo que estén bien.

Y mil gracias por sus comentarios, iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Arigato.


	4. conversaciones

**NI HAO.- aquí yo reportándome, espero que les guste la continuación, ya saben que adoro sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**

**.**

**By Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 4.- Conversaciones**

**.**

El Kyuubi La coloco sobre la cama, su cabello negro se esparció, le quito la chamarra que traía y aplicando chacra en sus manos elimino el veneno que tenía su cuerpo, su rostro pálido adquirió mas color.

Él se quito el chaleco, se sentó en la cama y la miro.

Estaba seguro que mañana todos sabrían de su relación con ella. Algunos la criticarían, o tal vez la despreciaría. Cerró sus puños, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta donde empezaban a llegar visitas.

Antes de que tocara Neji Hyuuga, el Kyuubi abrió la puerta.

Los ojos a perlados lo miraron furiosos.

-tu.- lo agarro de la camisa.- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Un manto rojo de chacra cubrió al Kyuubi asiendo que Neji lo soltara por la descarga de poder.

-Hinata está descansando, guarda silencio y pasa.

Neji entro a la pequeña casa, sabía que ese era el escondite de Hinata cuando no quería saber nada del clan.

-¿estuviste con ella todo este tiempo verdad?- cuestiono el Hyuuga sentándose en la mesa, el Kyuubi estaba en la pequeña cocina, que separaba del comedor por una mitad de pared.

-si.- sirvió te a su invitado, sentándose enfrente de él con otra tasa en las manos.- he estado aquí.

-si te has atrevido a tocarla, no sé cómo pero te matare.

El Kyuubi lo miro dando sorbos de té.

-no he hecho nada con ella, aparte de dormir.

-¿y quieres que me crea eso?.- alzo la voz el Hyuuga.

-¡baja la voz necesita descansar luna!.- la mirada roja lo fulmino.- yo llegue hace una mes, estoy en un cuerpo humano desde hace alrededor de seis meses, siempre he sido un demonio, apenas hace dos meses el mocoso por fin pudo estabilizarme, me acostumbro a ser un humano, mis sentimientos aun son de odio.- vio lo tenso que estaba Neji.- pero ella me ha tratado muy diferente a cualquiera que he conocido en siglos, llegue a Konoha, me dio comida, techo y un lugar donde dormir, me ha dado compañía, risas, regalos, amor.- miro el té.- ella es diferente a todo lo que he conocido y me hace sentir cosas raras.

-Hinata te trata así por que ama a Naruto.- las palabras frías de Neji sonaron por la habitación.

El Kyuubi alzo la mirada retándolo.

-él mocoso es un idiota que no la valora.- dejo el té y se paro, empezando a caminar como un león enjaulado.- se que ella es así por que me confunde con él, aun que en muchas ocasiones le he repetido que no soy él.- suspiro.- pero dime ¿Cómo estaría Hinata si yo no estuviera con ella?

Neji comprendió la pregunta y se acordó de la conversación que tenia con Hinata, la sonrisa tímida pero aun alentadora, los ojos tristes pero con brillo.

-¡sobreviviría!, Ella es una sobreviviente, saldría adelante.

-no.- negó con la cabeza.- seria un zombi, perdería su alma, por la tristeza de ver al mocoso con la rosada, ella es tan sentimental.- trato de encontrar las palabras para describirla.- su sueño era el mocoso, su fuerza, sus ganas de salir a delante, se moriría, pero en cambio al tenerme la consuela, una parte de él está con ella, yo, a quien puede cuidar y dar todo ese amor que siente.- suspiro nuevamente.- Neji, no deseo dañarla, pero dañare sin piedad a quien quiera dañarla, si desea estar conmigo, yo estaré con ella, sería un gran estúpido si la dejo ir, no me ve como ustedes, no me recrimina, me escucha, trata de entender mi lado demoniaco.

-¿por qué me dices todo esto Kyuubi?

-por que ella te estima, y no quiero que tengas malos entendidos de nuestra relación.

-¿relación?.- alzo nuevamente la voz.- me dices que no has hecho nada, y, ¿ahora le llamas relación a lo que ustedes tienen?.

-sí, hoy acordamos avanzar un poco.- vio la reacción del Hyuuga y se preparo para esquivar el primer golpe con facilidad.

-no te acercaras a ella mas.

-¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?.- negó rotundamente con la cabeza y se encamino a la puerta.- si Hinata me quiere a su lado no habrá nadie que pueda evitarlo.- abrió la puerta encontrando en la entrada a la maestra Kurenai, Kiba y Shino.- pasen, está durmiendo.

Se hiso a un lado para que ellos pasaran.

-entrare a ver a Hinata.- fueron las palabras de Kurenai al entrar a la habitación.

Una sonrisa sínica se formo en los labios del Kyuubi.

-¿quieren té?.- al ver que nadie contestaba se encamino al sofá más grande de la sala y se acostó ahí.

Siendo observado por las tres personas más importantes para Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurenai se sentó en la cama y checo que todo estuviera bien, miro la habitación dándose cuenta de los cambios que habían ahí, el tocador tenia diversas cosas de hombre y mujer, donde se guardaba la ropa se apreciaba la de Hinata y el zorro. La habitación olía a ellos, en un rincón se encontraban las sandalias de ella y él. Todo indicaba una habitación de pareja.

Los ojos a perlados se abrieron, reconocieron el lugar y se tranquilizo.

-¿estás bien Hinata?.-

Su mirada se enfoco en su Sensei y asintió.

-¿Por qué estas con él?

No fue necesario saber a quién se refería su Sensei, solo un mes pudo mantener el secreto del Kyuubi, pero tarde o temprano, se sabría.

-quiero estar con él Sensei.

-no.- hablo rudamente.- deseas estar con Naruto y él no lo es.- acaricio el cabello de ella en forma tierna.- el Kyuubi es un demonio, una bestia.

-se que no es Naruto.- dijo con firmeza mirando a su Sensei -. Es una parte de él, no es una bestia desalmada, ahora es una persona que necesita de alguien que le dé esperanzas así como yo.

-Hinata, comprendo que te sientas mal porque tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero lo superaras, todos lo hacemos.- la miro con ternura.- veraz que pronto un hombre se dará cuenta de cuánto vales y encontraras el amor.

-quiero tener al Kyuubi para mi.- su voz se torno decisiva.- se que Naruto no será mío, sé que es feliz con Sakura, cuando lo entendí, me sentí perdida, tanto tiempo teniendo la esperanza de que me correspondiera, se que nunca hice algo para que me notara, y cuando tuve el valor ya era muy tarde, no sabía cómo continuar, discúlpeme Sensei, por ser tan débil, pero es que él siempre ha sido mi mundo, mi ilusión .- apretó las sabanas.- cuando Naruto llego a la aldea, yo observaba la escena y sentí caer en un pozo sin fin, algo se quebró, yo quiero su felicidad, pero también quiero ser feliz.- negó con la cabeza.- el Kyuubi me hablo, él dijo que era más bonita que Sakura, cuando lo vi, sé que es loco, pero mi corazón latió, he hice lo que quería hacer, me arroje a sus brazos buscando una tabla de salvación, él se comporto conmigo, y al verlo ahí, perdido, desanimado, hambriento.- sonrió al recordarlo.- quise cuidarlo, así fue como le traje aquí, y como he entablado con él una relación.

-Hinata esto está mal, te estás asiendo daño.

-no.- las lagrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro de Hinata.- he sido muy feliz en este mes.- se limpio el rostro, como puede decirme que está mal, cuando yo me siento mejor que nunca.- apretó su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón.- antes me dolía, ahora ya no tanto.- sonrió tímidamente.- puede estar mal, pero yo estoy bien, me gusta saber que él Kyuubi estará aquí en las noches, que le encanta lo que cocino, que me cuenta cómo ve el mundo, lo que lo sorprende, lo que le disgusta, lo que le gusta, lo que siente, me gusta que me abrace para dormir, me gusta que me considere su amiga, su compañera, me gusta que se preocupe por mí, me gusta que descubra conmigo sentimientos que no ha tenido, me gusta ver sus expresión por las cosas, me gusta su compañía, me gusta tenerlo, y él me ha prometido hoy, estar conmigo, siempre.

-Hinata es un error.

Y ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, sabía que sería difícil que la entendieran, pero defendería lo que quería.

-nadie lo quiere por lo que es, todos lo ven como una bestia y no le dan una oportunidad, desea vivir, como usted, como yo, como cualquiera que tenga vida.

-tú lo quieres porque es una parte de Naruto, lo has dicho.

-si Sensei.- afirmo.- una parte que nadie quiere, y que forman un individuo nuevo, me empieza a gustar por lo que es.

-estas confundida, le diré a tu padre que…

-¡no se atreva a meter a mi padre en esto!.- reclamo - ya estoy lo suficiente grandecita para saber lo que deseó, si mi familia se mete en esto, estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo, lo que me importa en estos momentos es una vida a lado del Kyuubi.

Kurenai serró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, llevándole la contraria no llegaría a nada, necesitaba que ella se tranquilizara, el tiempo era la mejor solución.

-de acuerdo, no acepto lo que haces pero dejare que lo hagas.- se levanto de la cama.- a veces hay que comer errores para aprender de ellos, solo te pido que des tiempo al tiempo, no te apresures, conócelo bien, que todo suceda sin rapidez.

Dejo la habitación, al salir se encontró con sus alumnos y Neji, quienes miraban al Kyuubi descansar pacíficamente. Ella hiso una señal y los cuatro abandonaron la casa.

Por fin, pensó el Kyuubi, ahora solo lo esperaba al mocoso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-tienes que tranquilizarte.- repetía Sakura a Naruto.- ¿Qué le dirás?.- se paro enfrente de él, retándolo.

-¿Qué le diré?.- grito Naruto.- ese maldito zorro se está aprovechando de Hinata.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-tú lo sabes, ella me ama a mí, por eso esta con _ese_.- se revolvió los cabellos con las manos.- no puedo permitir que le haga daño, no se lo hará, eso lo juro.

Sakura a corto la distancia y lo obligo a mirarla.

-¿la amas?

-no, te amo a ti, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo Sakura.

-entonces, ¿por qué quieres alejar a Hinata del Kyuubi?, ellos parecen llevarse bien, si han estado todo un mes juntos.- insinuó la rosadita.

Entonces Naruto apretó los puños mas.

-se aprovecha de ella, y no quiero eso, ella es importante para mi.- reconoció con voz de ternura.- siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome…

-¿entonces sientes algo por ella?.- las lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de jade.-¿me dejaras?.- se abrazo a sí misma.

Naruto la miro, sintiéndose un estúpido por hacerla sufrir, la amaba era cierto, pero Hinata, removía algo en él después de aquella confesión, pero ese sentimiento sin nombre lo guardaba en su corazón, Sakura por fin lo había aceptado, su sueño hecho realidad, pero…

Abrazo a Sakura.

-no dattebayo, no te dejare, te amo.- la acunaba en sus brazos.- es simplemente que Hinata es una persona magnifica y no quiero que por mi culpa termine mal, ese demonio nunca cambiara, no quiero llevar en mi conciencia cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar a ella.

Sakura levanto el rostro y lo beso, un beso apasionado, un beso que desarmo a Naruto, que le hizo desear más. Las caricias subieron, la acerco a un árbol cerca del bosque, hambriento de amor, hambriento de dulzura, no estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraba Hinata.

El oxigeno se extinguió y jadeaba.

-te amo Naruto.- le acaricio la mejilla.- no quiero perderte.

Él pego su frente junto a la de ella.

-no lo harás, simplemente quiero aclarar con ella algo, y con ese zorro también.

Se encaminaron a donde estaba Hinata. Tocaron y fueron recibidos, con un zorro que bostezaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-pensé que tardarían mas revolcándose en el bosque.- le encanto verlos sonrojar.- mira mocoso, ya es tarde y tengo sueño, mañana tendremos más trabajo, así que lo que sea que hagas hazlo rápido, luna tiene que dormir.

La parejita entro al lugar, miraron todo.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?.- pregunto Sakura.

-en la única habitación rosita, ya la checo su maestra así que no hay necesidad de tus servicios.- se cruzo de brazos.- decirme lo que me dirás y luego márchate.

La mirada roja y azul se entre lazo.

-¡aléjate de Hinata!

-no lo haré.- contesto el Kyuubi.- me gusta y me la quedo.- lo reto.

-no puedes estar con ella.

-¿Por qué no?.- pregunto con descaro.- soy un hombre humano, mientras me porte bien puedo tener una vida normal, Hinata es una hermosa mujer, tierna, dulce, besa muy bien, está muy bien.- miro con justo el disgusto que le provoco a Naruto sus palabras.- es un sueño hecho realidad.

-solo la dañaras, alguien como tú no sabe del amor.

-¿no conocía del amor dirás?.- se acerco a él.- pero en este mes goce del amor, en este mes , tuve algo que muchos desean, ¿sabes?, he escuchado como todos los humanos se quejan del amor, que lo quieren, como lo quieren y que es lo que quieren.- no despego su mirada de él.- un abrazo te provoca calor hasta en el alma más fría, una canción te adormece por las noches, el calor de su cuerpo te envuelve, su corazón es el ultimo sonido que escuchas cuando duermes y el primero cuando despiertas, la soledad se pierde, te entienden, te complacen, te iluminan con pequeños detalles que nunca pensaste, su sonrisa cálida es la bienvenida después de un día sufriendo de malos gestos, te cocina con el corazón, se sienta contigo y platica, te escucha aun que sientas que dices cosas sin sentido, te apoya, no te recrimina te corrige, te alienta.- sus palabras dejaron al mocoso en shock.- ¿dime que sientes eso con la rosita?.- Le dijo cuando se acerco a su oído.-¿ dime que ella te hace sentir en casa y en paz?.- su voz se torno en un susurro.- yo no me estoy aprovechando de ella, simplemente me deje querer, el amor que era para ti, me lo están dando a mí, y sabes me sorprende lo ciego que estas, pero ya es tarde, soy egoísta, soy un demonio que ha encontrado un nuevo dueño, que no necesita tenerme atado para que yo le obedezca, no conozco muchos sentimientos, pero con ella descubro el mundo, y me la quedare, es mía.

Se encamino a la salida, y le abrió la puerta.

-rosita llévatelo, esta sellado, aplique una técnica de control de chacra.- volvió a bostezar.- tengo sueño y quiero dormir con luna.

Sakura arrastro como si de un muñeco se tratara a Naruto.

El Kyuubi cerró la puerta y sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación, por fin podría dormir, la cama se hundió cuando él se acostó y atrajo a luna, los ojos a perlados lo miraron con cansancio, él se inclino y beso sus labios en una suave caricia, ella sonrió durmiéndose al instante, él la apretó más a su cuerpo, un pensamiento se apodero de él, _Hinata__le__gustaba__y__la__quería__para__él._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la torre del la Hokage, la quinta daba por terminada la reunión de urgencia, con los clanes y el consejo de Konoha.

Hiashi Hyuuga se encamino a su mansión seguido por su propio consejo, en donde aun detallarían los últimos acontecimientos del día.

-mi señor.- dijo Rumako, miembro del consejo.- tenemos que asegurar una muy buena alianza para nuestro clan, la situación por la que está atravesando todas las naciones es algo estresante.- miro fríamente al líder.- y además se corre el rumor de su mala salud, por lo que la sucesora de Usted puede subir al cargo en cualquier momento y eso ocasiona que nuestro clan se encuentre en desventaja frente a otros, es conocido en todo el mundo ninja que su Hija será un líder débil.

Los ojos a perlados del líder brillaron de molestia.

-no podemos hacer nada en contra de la sucesión.- dijo otro miembro del clan llamado yukou.- muchos de la segunda rama aprecian a la sucesora, se ha ganado su respeto y fidelidad, eso conviene a la primera rama, pero no le quita la debilidad a Hinata, pero.- hizo hincapié.- necesita ser fuerte para que pueda mantener al clan en la buena posición que tiene dentro de Konoha y claro dentro de las naciones, ella sola no podrá, necesita un marido que le proporcione esa estabilidad.

Hiashi no realizaba ningún comentario quería escuchar a su consejo.

-la Hokage dijo que se realizaran matrimonios para formar alianzas entre las naciones, eso nos puede convenir, había estado estudiando posibles candidatos, he encontrado muchos satisfactoriamente, además que nuestra sucesora es una hermosa mujer, eso nos permite expandir a los candidatos y escogerlos con cuidado.- Rumako saco un pergamino que entrego al líder Hyuuga.- como puede apreciar todos son buenos candidatos, sin embargo, hace a penas algunas horas llego la información de un pretendiente que no tengo en esa lista, y que a mi consideración es el mejor prospecto.

-¿a quién te refieres?.- pregunto Hiashi alzando una ceja, la lista era muy buena, los candidatos perfectos, aun que dudaba que Hinata se decidiera por alguno de ellos.

-al Kyuubi.- fue la respuesta de Yukón.- él llego cuando estaban a tacando la aldea en la que ayudaba a reconstruir Hinata, nuestras fuentes informan que él elimino al enemigo rápidamente, y que se enfrento verbalmente a Uzumaki, llevándose a la sucesora con él. Desde entonces no se sabe de ella, pero Neji a llegado informando que está bien. Al parecer ellos son algo más que amigos, por la forma protectora que el demonio la defendió.- sonrió sutil.- si nosotros nos hiciéramos del poder del Kyuubi que ahora es humano, estaríamos ablando de la fortaleza que necesitamos, nadie se atrevería a decir que el clan es débil, teniendo al mayor demonio como esposo del Jefe del clan.

-así es .- afirmo Yukón.- el futuro del clan estaría asegurado, por lo que sabemos el Kyuubi ahora es humano, y puede realizar una vida como tal. Nosotros apoyaríamos su nueva vida delante de la Hokage, dándole más libertad de la que tiene, por que sería uno de los nuestros.

-interesante.- es todo lo que dijo Hiashi.- mañana hablare con Hinata y citare al Kyuubi, dependiendo de eso, tomare cartas en el asunto.- se encamino a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, se adentro a su cuarto, relajó su apariencia y se encontró con Neji.

-cuéntame Neji, ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata y el Kyuubi?

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Neji no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero sus palabras influirían mucho en el destino de su prima, de eso estaba seguro.

Si lo se , me quedo raro.

Gracias por sus comentarios me fascinan, mil gracias.

Nos leemos y que estén muy bien.


	5. compromiso

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, si lo sé, me pierdo mucho , y actualizo lento, y tengo muchas historias por terminar, pero es que mi vida está pasando por un mal momento, así que pido disculpas por las tardanzas pero hago todo lo que puedo, prometo ponerme al corriente, pido su comprensión, mil gracias por sus comentarios, créanme en estos momentos esas palabras me ayudan mucho, mil gracias.**

**Esta es una historia de regalo para mi Peste-21**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.**

**PERTENESCO A LA COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**By Aniyasha.**

**Capitulo 5. Compromiso**

**.**

Hinata estaba intranquila, con las manos en su te, pero su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, su padre había mandado una escolta de ninjas a su "escondite" con la orden estricta de venir a la mansión del clan Hyuuga, a ella eso no le sorprendió, después de los acontecimientos del día anterior sabía que su padre exigiría respuestas, pero lo que fue toda una sorpresa es que la haya mandado a buscar, exigiendo que el Kyuubi apareciera junto con ella.

Llegando a la mansión Hyuuga, el Kyuubi fue dirigido inmediatamente a la habitación principal de reunión, ella se había quedado en la sala secundaria, rodeada por el consejo Hyuuga, quien la veía por primera vez de una manera diferente, con aprobación, como si ella por fin pudiera ser digna de llamarse Hyuuga.

Contemplo nuevamente su taza de té, y trato de tranquilizar su corazón, esperando que su padre se comportara con el Kyuubi, porque este no tendría consideración alguna con el líder Hyuuga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los ojos a perlados de Hiashi Hyuuga miraban fríamente al Kyuubi, quien en su mirada roja revelaba diversión.

-quiero que te alejes de mi hija.- fueron las palabras de Hiashi.- ella es la heredera Hyuuga y próximamente contraerá nupcias, no quiero que se vea inmiscuida en problemas que manchen su reputación y buen nombre.- no hubo reacción alguna por el Kyuubi, quien simplemente lo siguió viendo con diversión.- Hinata ha sido amable contigo por tu parecido a Uzumaki.- este comentario altero el chacra del demonio.- y el prometido que ha escogido el Clan a aceptado la alianza.

-¡Luna no se casara con un imbécil!.- la voz sonó algo distorsionada, imaginarse a luna casada, era algo que lo enfurecía

-Hinata se casara.- fue la sentencia de Hiashi.- ella es un ninja débil que no puede ser la próxima líder de este clan, si no es lo suficiente fuerte.- la cara de Hiashi era un mascara sin sentimiento alguno.- necesita a un hombre fuerte que le de la fortaleza de la que carece, yo sabía del interés de Hinata por Uzumaki.- el incremento del chacra del Kyuubi era más intenso, cada vez que mencionaba a Naruto.- tenía la esperanza de que él se figara en ella por la belleza que es, pero su interés por Haruno es muy autentico, y si las comparamos, yo también escogería a Sakura.- el manto rojo empezó a cubrir a un mas al Kyuubi.- Hinata es muy bella, pero no sirve de nada, su debilidad es muy presente, su falta de carácter, su falta de actitud, en cambio, Sakura es una mujer con cualidades ninjas superiores, su carácter es fuerte, su forma de ser es decidida, y me gusta su mente calculadora, puede que sea algo inestable emocionalmente, pero nadie puede decir que no es una buena ninja.

Un golpe por parte del Kyuubi partió la pequeña mesa que los separaba, su voz seguía distorsionada.

-no se atreva a compararlas.- dijo.- la rosada es una serpiente y Luna es mejor por mucho.

-en este mundo de nada sirve los buenos sentimientos.- replico Hiashi.- la guerra ha terminado hace más de ocho meses y a un hay renegados que están a tacando a las aldeas, el cambio en el mundo ninja se ha iniciado pero aun hay maldad en los corazones que impiden el nuevo amanecer, no digo que no se dará , pero tomara mucho tiempo, los clanes tiene que estar más fuerte que nunca, sus líderes tienen que ser fuertes para mantener al clan unido y seguro, yo estoy a punto de retirarme, mi tiempo se acaba, y el próximo líder es tan débil que eso nos pone en desventaja ante muchos, los rumores dicen que Hinata llevara a la perdición al clan con su debilidad, desapareceremos como le sucedió a los Uchiha, es por eso que tenemos que impedir el extermino del Clan, asegurándonos un futuro, Hinata se casara o en su caso morirá, el consejo puede acabar con su vida o algún enemigo que quiera adueñarse del secreto de nuestros ojos, su futuro es tan sombrío como el del clan, por eso es mejor encontrar una buena solución, o quitarla del camino.

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia que el Kyuubi pudo tener, agarro del cuello al papa de Hinata y sus garras dejaban sin oxigeno al Hyuuga, sus ojos estaban dilatados, su cuerpo aun que mantenía su estado humano, parecía a punto de cambiar.

-ustedes no la tocaran.- fueron las palabras casi en rugido.- es el único humano que merece la pena vivir, si osan tocarla, yo los eliminare sin piedad.- fue la sentencia.

A un con dolor Hiashi se mantuvo firme, él deseaba lo mejor para Hinata, pero tenía que comprobar si contaba con la colaboración del Kyuubi.

-Ella morirá porque es débil.- la voz sonó forzada, el color abandonaba su cara.- a menos de que tu, la ayudes.

La mirada a perlada y roja se encontraron, el Kyuubi apretó mas el agarre del cuello del Hyuuga, el cual estaba sin oxigeno pero se mantenía firme. Si lo mataba era un problema menos, podía eliminar al Clan entero, pero esto en vez de beneficiar a Luna la perjudicaría, además sabía que si dañaba a su familia, esos ojos que lo miraban con tantos sentimientos cálidos, los vería con odio, y aun que siempre había sido odiado por el mundo entero, pensar que la única persona que lo había arriesgado todo por él lo odiara, lo hacía sentir inseguro, triste, tantas cosas que no podía describir, pero su vida sería una mierda sin ella. Soltó al Hyuuga a ventándolo a la pared que se comprimió por el golpe, un manto rojo de odio puro cubría al Kyuubi.

Sin embargo Hiashi era un digno adversario, se levanto con la dignidad que pudo, y lo encaro sin miedo alguno. Agarrándose la garganta se aplico chacra para tratar de remediar el daño, vio el increíble poder del demonio, y supo que si él acedia, Hinata seria protegida como correspondía.

-el clan había elegido ya al prometido, pero de último momento se entero de un prospecto para marido que los ha dejado sorprendidos y complacidos a la vez.- la voz sonaba rasposa pero firme.- ellos te han elegido a ti, me han pedido que te proponga a Hinata como tu mujer.- el chacra rojo se evaporo ante el comentario que le dio al Kyuubi.- Hinata seria tuya, tu pertenecerías al clan Hyuuga, y podrías protegerla de todo aquel que intentara algo en contra de ella.

-yo no soy completamente humano, no sé si pudiera convertirme en su esposo.- titubeó al responder, complacido de la idea de que Luna fuera suya.

-eres un Hauyo.- afirmo Hiashi.- mitad demonio, mitad humano, no existen muchos como tú, pero existen y han existido, tu cuerpo ya es definitivo, Uzumaki ya te dio un cuerpo completamente tuyo, el cual se adecua a tu sangre demoniaca y a tus instintos, te adaptaras, y podrás llevar una vida casi humana, dependerá de ti controlarte y ser lo más humano posible, pero si puedes casarte, incluso tener hijos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de lo que soy?.- cuestiono sorprendido.

Una sonrisa fría apareció en el Hyuuga.

-La mama de Naruto fue una conocida mía.- recordaba los entrenamientos de su juventud.- en una ocasión le prestó al Cuarto Hokage muchos pergaminos muy interesantes de sellos, sobre todo, como se creó el sello para capturarte, tuve la oportunidad de leerlos y juntando más información, llegue a conclusiones que al parecer son acertadas, Naruto debió de utilizar una técnica parecida, pero en un clon, es algo difícil de explicar, pero al ver que estabas libre y que él seguía siendo de cierta forma tu contenedor, te pudo capturar en un cuerpo aparte de él, porque seguías unido a él. Es digno hijo del cuarto Hokage y de la mejor en utilizar sellos, la revoltosa Uzumaki. La cuestión aquí es que se que puedes tener una vida casi normal y si quieres puedes tener un futuro con Hinata.

Un futuro, esa palabra no tenía sentido hasta ahora, imágenes de Hinata sonriéndole aparecieron en su mente, imágenes de momentos vividos, de sentimientos nacidos, del calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, de su comida, una vida de aceptación, inclusive amor. Puede de que antes quisiera matar al mundo, pero que sentido tenía ahora, ninguno, tantos siglos con odio, cansaban, ahora podía escoger, tener una vida nunca pensada, pero que le interesaba vivir, descubrir un mundo a lado de Luna, y podía seguir teniendo su lado demoniaco, que tendría que controlar, pero que podía ocuparlo para protegerla. Sus ojos rojos vagaron por la habitación y se toparon en un espejo, lo que vio fue al mocoso, tener su apariencia le revolvía el estomago, lo odiaba, y ahora más que nunca, nunca le había gustado ningún "amo" que tuvo, a todos los odiaba por mantenerlo capturado y hacer lo que ellos quisieran con su chacra, pero su odio por Naruto era mayor, por que hizo sufrir a Luna, por no valorarla, por ser un ciego… pero pensándolo bien, eso le convino a él, si el mocoso supiera la mujer que era su luna, no estaría con ella, no tendría futuro alguno, se perdería mas en este mundo, la suerte le sonrió al demonio, no al ángel.

-no quiero obligarla a nada, que ella elija.- fueron las palabras del Kyuubi después de su razonamiento.- si ella me quiere como su futuro, yo estaré con ella.

Hiashi asintió y aun que no demostró nada en su rostro, se permitió relajarse y sentirse bien, era obvio que Hinata lo aceptaría, por lo que ella estaría en las mejores manos. Camino a una mesita que se encontraba cerca y toco un campanario, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y entro Hinata a la Habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La espera había terminado, pareciera que tenía un siglo esperando a que su padre la mandara a llamar y cuando escucho la campana quiso correr, se habían escuchado ruidos en la habitación y temía lo peor, por ambas partes, pero tuvo que confiar en ellos.

Cuando entro a la habitación sus ojos recorrieron al Kyuubi, quien tenía un rostro claramente alterado, pero no presentaba daños, regreso su mirada a su padre y este se le veía algo cansado y una marca roja en su cuello, miro la habitación percatándose de la mesa destruida y de la pared comprimida, el atuendo de su padre parecía empolvado, pero sin gravedad alguna.

Sus pasos se encaminaron al Kyuubi quedando de frente a su padre.

-esta reunión se ha extendido mas de lo que pensaba.- dijo Hiashi.- seré breve y conciso.

-no es necesario padre.- Hinata se adelanto a las palabras que diría su progenitor.- sé que me dirás que me tengo que mantener a legada de él, pero no lo hare.- su voz sonó firme como nunca antes escuchada.

-Hinata.- llamo la atención su padre.- el consejo ha decidido casarte para que puedas ser un líder aceptable para el clan, si vas en contra de ellos, la pena es la muerte.- vio los ojos a perlados de su hija sin miedo, y eso le gusto.- la rama secundaria tiene fe en ti, de que serás un buen líder y cambiaras al clan para bien, sé que no quieres matar sus esperanzas, te comprometiste con ellos, y sé que no te retractas de tus promesas, ese es tu camino ninja.

_Egoísta_ se sentía en estos momentos Hinata, porque deseaba gritar y romper algo, y es que en el fondo sabía que no podía dejar así como si nada fuera a la gente que confiaba en ella, pero su corazón palpitaba con esperanza a lado del Kyuubi, sin embargo no podría ser feliz al construir algo para ella, dejando a la gente que apreciaba, por eso era débil, entendía que no podía luchar por lo que quería sin tener que lastimar a alguien.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con el Kyuubi?.- pregunto el líder Hyuuga, viendo la expresión abatida de Hinata.

-es mi novio.- su voz sonó fuerte, pero sus ojos eran inciertos.

-¿explícame como se dio esta relación hija?

-hace un mes cuando llego lo encontré en el bosque, le ofrecí refugio, empezamos a ser amigos.- voltio a verlo y le dio una sonrisa tímida, junto con una mirada cálida.- ayer decidimos darnos una oportunidad de intentar algo mas.- su mirada regreso con su padre.

El Kyuubi se mantenía en la esquina de la habitación, listo para matar a su "suegro" si intentaba dañarla.

-el sentimiento que tienes es por el parecido que él tiene con Uzumaki.- Hiashi noto como el Kyuubi iba a replicar lo dicho, Hinata simplemente lo miraba esperando lo peor.- no puedo culparte por buscar tu felicidad donde la encuentres, muchos te criticaran, otros te miraran con pena, sin embargo dependerá de ti las consecuencias de tus actos y serás tu quien viva con esas consecuencias.- su mirada se dirigió al Kyuubi.- él es un demonio más que Humano, pero todos tenemos un demonio a dentro.- suspiro y la miro con dulzura, sorprendiéndolo a los dos.- Hinata el consejo aprueba al Kyuubi como tu prometido.

Esto sorprendió a la pelinegra, y la tomo de sorpresa sin saber que pensar.

-pero no creas que lo hacen por tu propio bien.- dijo el Kyuubi llamando su atención.- ellos quieren mi poder a su favor, creen que al ser tu esposo, estaré a tus servicios.- lo cual era cierto, pero no quería que su suegro lo supiera abiertamente, aun que al parecer ese viejo lo sabia.- ellos creen que compensare tu lado amable con mi fiereza, creen que podrán dominarnos a ambos y hacer con nosotros lo que quieran.

Hiashi asintió.

-así es.- afirmo.- pero en búsqueda del poder, el concejo perderá si tú, realizas los cambios que deseas, ellos te dan la oportunidad de unirte con el Kyuubi, pensando que ellos controlan la situación.- se acerco a ella a unos pasos.- pero si eres lista y tienes el apoyo necesario.- dijo refiriéndose al Kyuubi.- nadie podrá evitar el cambio en el clan. Así que, ¿deseas el compromiso?.

Los brazos de Hinata rodearon a su padre con devoción.

-si padre, entiendo lo que dices, gracias.- rompió el abrazo y miro al Kyuubi.- ¿tu lo deseas?

El Kyuubi avanzo hasta ella y la tomo de las manos.

-creo que esto se dice así.- respiro profundo y trato de sonar romántico.- ¿Luna deseas casarte conmigo?

Ella simplemente asintió.

Hiashi tomo nuevamente la campana y ahora entraron a la habitación los del consejo.

-ellos han decidido comprometerse.- fue la afirmación de Hiashi.

El consejo entrego un pergamino grueso y una caja.

Neji quien entro junto con el consejo, coloco una mesa en el centro, quito los pedazos de la otra mesa.

Hiashi estaba al frente de la pareja, el consejo los rodeaba en un círculo, puso en la mesa el pergamino, que era el contrato nupcial.

-Hinata Hyuuga y Kyuubi Hyuuga, se unen a partir de este momento en una promesa de matrimonio, que se celebrara dentro de seis meses a esta fecha, como testigos tenemos el consejo Hyuuga, que da fe y legalidad a esto, firmen el pergamino.- tendió la tinta cerca del Kyuubi, quien se mordió el labio y con su sangre puso una letra que nadie reconoció.- Hinata.- ella hizo lo mismo que su prometido.-muy bien, están comprometidos, sus caminos empiezan a ser uno solo a partir de este momento.

Hinata no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos la traicionaran, cuando vio que su prometido firmaba el contrato, su mente imagino a Naruto, eso la hizo sentir triste y con ganas de llorar, cuando fue su oportunidad, ella siguió el ejemplo y firmo con sangre, comprometiéndose a olvidar por completo a Naruto, él nunca la amaría, y eso lo acepto, pero la vida la compensaba con una parte de él y a la vez alguien nuevo, alguien que la miraba con felicidad, que la aceptaba tan rarita como es, alguien que confiaba plenamente en ella, alguien que la hacía sentir especial, alguien que la había defendido cuando la lastimaron, alguien con quien estaba por construir un futuro, su futuro, y por primera vez se sintió bien al tener en claro que Naruto no era para ella, él hizo su elección y le deseó lo mejor del mundo, seria para ella siempre especial, pero pasaría a segundo plano, porque a partir de este momento, el Kyuubi es quién ocuparía el primer lugar en su corazón, y aquel amor cambiaria para ser un hermoso recuerdo, de algo que pudo ser maravilloso, pero que no se dio, llorar, ya no mas, su futuro era dificultoso, pero juntos los dos, sin tener que preocuparse por terceras personas, lograrían salir a flote, su felicidad valía la pena buscarla a lado del Kyuubi.

-Hinata tu banda de ninja.- su hija le tendió la banda ninja y Hiashi la cambio, era de Konoha pero a los lados casi de manera invisible se apreciaba unas marcas en forma de rayos.- ahora eres una mujer comprometida, espero lo mejor de ti, aquí está el de tu prometido.- le tendió una banda idéntica a la de ella.

Y aun que no había practicado nada en ese momento, su padre siempre la había hecho aprenderse el protocolo al pie de la letra. Por lo que no tuvo problemas al recitar sus votos.

-con esta banda, eres a partir de este momento un Hyuuga mas.- el Kyuubi dejo que Hinata se la pusiera en la frente.- somos uno solo, y dentro de muy poco tiempo para siempre, te prometo honrar en todos los aspectos, para que en mi encuentres a la compañera perfecta, que nuestra unión traiga lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Cuando La mirada de su ahora prometida se dirigió a él, lo dejo cautivado, nunca pensó que se comprometería, nunca pensó estar en este lugar haciendo esto, sin embargo, se sintió bien, como si todo empezara a encajar, ¿Qué tenía que hacer él?, como nadie dijo nada, recordó haber visto algo en ese aparato llamado televisor, también recordó como Kushina festejo con Minato cuando se comprometieron, así que tomando por sorpresa a Hinata , bajo su cabeza y junto sus labios con los de ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la sintió temblar, lo que más le empezaba a justar de ser humano, eran los besos, creía que se aria adictos a ellos. MIA, esas palabras se grabaron en su corazón si es que tenia y en su mente, ella le pertenecía, por fin tenía algo que era suyo.

Nadie dijo nada de los que se encontraban ahí reunidos, para ellos era satisfactorio ese enlace, que al parecer a los novios se les veía muy emocionado.

Neji miro a su prima después de semejante exhibición, la cara de Hinata era un poema, pero la mirada de felicidad y sus mejillas sonrojadas, demostraba su estado de ánimo. Él apreciaba a Naruto, y le hubiera encantado que ellos terminaran juntos, pero al parecer, la Bestia quedo prendado de la luz que emitía Hinata y ella se dejaba capturar por la oscuridad, dando así, el equilibrio. Como sea, su meta era clara, proteger al futuro líder Hyuuga, aun que se veía que ella ya tenía el mejor guardián.

Hiashi contemplo la felicidad de su hija como la suya propia, sabía que ella era feliz y miro a los del consejo, unos estúpidos en búsqueda de poder, un poder que los podría destruir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si lo sé, me quedo raro y dramático, siento que es la primera vez que escribo tan serio.

Bueno comprometimos al Kyuubi, pero no se dejen engañar por eso, nuestra pareja lo tendrá difícil.

¿Qué ara Naruto cuando se entere?

Agradezco sus comentarios, son un gran placer recibirlos, sus palabras me alientan y me hacen muy feliz.

Sayo y que estén muy bien,


	6. sentimientos

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome, agradezco sus comentarios, me iluminan mi vida. Disculpen que la tardanza, pero hago milagros para actualizar.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**

**.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**.**

La mirada azul de Naruto estaba fijamente en el techo de su habitación, habían llegado a su departamento después de visitar a Hinata para saber el por qué el Kyuubi estaba con ella, nunca espero la respuesta que le dio el demonio.

Su mirada ahora se dirigió a su compañera de cama, no tenía mucho de ser novios, apenas tres meses y él quisiera poder decir que era completamente feliz, que nada perturbaba ese sentimiento de calidez que sentía a lado de su novia.

Pero ahí radicaba el detalle precisamente, no había calidez, nunca había sentido amor de pareja, nadie le había demostrado interés hacia su persona, o eso creyó él, porque nunca noto a la única persona que siempre lo había mirado como algo más que un amigo.

Sin embargo él estaba profundamente enamorado de la peli rosa, siempre queriendo llamar la atención de Sakura, siempre queriendo que los ojos jades lo miraran como miraba a Sasuke, con _amor._

Y ahora que ella estaba ya en su vida, ahora que ellos habían hecho el amor…

_Sexo.- _Fue el pensamiento que a pareció en su mente traicionando su corazón.

Se había acostado con Sakura, él había perdido la virginidad con la mujer que amaba, ella no era virgen, pero eso no le importo. Su cuerpo disfruto enormemente, pero no sintió esa magia que en una ocasión Ero-sannin le comento.

Flash back

_-Naruto.- lo miro fijamente.- tener sexo es diferente a hacer el amor y eso lo sé mejor que nadie.- dijo en forma pensativa recordando a su gran amor no cumplido.- por que aun cuando satisfaces las necesidades de tu cuerpo, hacer el amor es más que eso, porque ahí, satisfaces tu corazón, cuando estés a lado de esa persona especial se establece un lazo, se crea una magia difícil de explicar pero que puedes sentir, tu y esa persona se conectan haciendo un solo ser, si no sientes eso, es simple SEXO.- termino por decir Jiraiya cerrando su libro y mirando la consternación de su Nieto._

Fin del Flash back

Tenía que aceptar que no sintió la conexión, sus ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse y en su mente a pareció un recuerdo que no era de él, al parecer tenía una conexión aun con el zorro, él no quería saber que era lo que el monstro hacia, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver las imágenes que se presentaban en su mente.

Su cuerpo se tenso al ver a Hinata en una cama leyendo un libro, lista para acostarse, el Kyuubi salía del baño, la pelinegra lo recibía con una sonrisa, él le quitaba el libro y apagaba las luces, en la oscuridad de la habitación podía ver perfectamente, como la besaba y ella tímidamente le respondía, él aumentaba la pasión y ella aceptaba el reto.

Naruto sintió que él era quien besaba a Hinata y no el zorro.

Era él quien recorría el cuerpo de la peli negra con sus manos explorándole, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello igualando la pasión de sus besos, separándose por la falta de aliento.

Ambos se miraron perdiéndose en las sensaciones que tenían en ese momento.

Ella dulcemente le decía buenas noches, él se recostaba sobre su pecho como si de una almohada se tratara y Hinata entonaba una dulce canción, que él no reconoció, pero ahí, si sintió la magia de la conexión, aun no teniendo sexo, con un beso, con caricias sobre su persona, su aroma inundo sus sentidos, se sintió en paz.

Abrió sus ojos azules, y se altero por completo, él amaba a Sakura. Ahora ya era su mujer, era suya, estaba comprometido con ella, era su novia, y si ella quería podían casarse, formar una familia, pero esos pensamientos lo alteraron más.

Porque en su mente aun veía la hermosa sonrisa de la pelinegra, en su cuerpo sentía la pasión de ese beso, sus manos quemaban por las caricias que él le proporciono…

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al comprender quien era, el que gozaba de eso, quien era el que recibía tal amor, quien era él que la besaba, quien se dormía tan cómodamente, quien gozaba por tenerla.

¡El maldito zorro!

Ese estúpido se aprovechaba de tener su apariencia para poder estar con Hinata, ella que lo amaba como a nadie en este mundo, era la única que podía aceptar todo, incluso el demonio que vivió con él por tanto tiempo.

Hinata no se merecía estar con esa bestia, ella necesitaba a alguien que la mereciera, alguien que pudiera apreciar la hermosa que era, alguien que se diera cuenta que era una gran mujer.

Sakura se movió en la cama apartándose a un más de él.

Y cayó en cuenta que él hizo su elección desde hace mucho y ahora estaba con la mujer que siempre había amado. Si no hubiera sido así, él hubiera podido corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata y hubieran sido muy felices, seria él quien recibiera su amor.

Pero la situación era otra, ella estaba a lado de un bestia que podría destruirla.

Y él, estaba en donde quería estar.

Una corriente de frio sintió por todo el cuerpo, trato de jalar el cuerpo de Sakura al suyo, pero ella se resistió, por lo que él se cruzo de brazos, ¿Dónde estaba la calidez?, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba mal?, ¿Por qué dudaba al estar con Sakura? Y ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata y su calidez?.

¡Maldición!

Tenía frio, y lo que deseó antes de serrar los ojos fue, poder dormir como el Kyuubi lo hacía.

Ahora él envidiaba a la bestia. Las vueltas que da la vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de que Hinata y el Kyuubi se comprometieran ya era medio día.

El zorro acudió a la torre del Hokage junto con su querido suegro, ya quería ver la cara de la vieja cuando se enterara de que él era un Hyuuga.

Llegaron y pronto pasaron a la oficina, fueron recibidos por una malhumorada Tsunade.

-esto es el colmo.- tenía todo su escritorio lleno de papeles y los revoloteaba.- esos malditos ninjas renegados, solo traen más trabajo y dificultan la restauración de la guerra.- comento para ella, no encontraba nada entre tanto papel.

Cuando sus ojos canelas miraron las personas que entraron en su oficina se sorprendió al notar la combinación. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Hiashi Hyuuga entro acompañado del Kyuubi, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la banda que tenía en la cabeza, eso solo significaba más problemas.

-buenas tardes Hokage-sama.- dijo Hiashi, entregándole un pergamino.- como en días anteriores ya había platicado con usted de que Hinata contraería matrimonio, aquí tiene el contrato de compromiso.

La Hokage con manos temblorosas abrió el escrito, y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Al final del pergamino se encontraban las firmas de Hinata y el Kyuubi.

-felicítame abuela.- dijo en forma burlona el Kyuubi.- estoy comprometido.

Ella miro a los hombres con una mirada fría.

-esto no puede ser.- comento.- no lo autorizare.

Cuando el Kyuubi iba a replicar Hiashi lo agarro y lo miro fijamente, para luego posar sus ojos a perlados en la Hokage.

-puede explicarme la negativa al contrato.- su voz sonó mas fría que de costumbre.

-por que nadie lo aceptara, él es un demonio en un cuerpo humano, no sabemos nada de cómo evolucionara o que consecuencias puedan surgir en determinado tiempo.- se inclino en su silla tomando una posee sin importancia.

Pero no conto con que Hiashi le entregara un pergamino grueso.

-aquí tiene las investigaciones privadas que tengo referente a este tema, aquí puede constatar que el cuerpo que él posee es ya suyo, claro se modificara con el tiempo, pero el ya es un humano con alma de demonio.- el desconcierto de la Hokage lo complació.- además de que él es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera, eso fue lo que usted nos informo cuando se autorizo que él entrara a la aldea, afirmo que no había problema alguno, que si su comportamiento era aceptable seria un ninja mas, y él no ha faltado a su palabra, dentro del mes demostró ser una "persona" casi normal.- miro al Kyuubi.- ahora es un Hyuuga.- sentenció.- A firmado un convenio con nosotros, se ha comprometido con mi Hija y nuestro clan lo apoya incondicionalmente.- su mirada ahora se dirigió a la Hokage nuevamente.- por lo que usted ni nadie puede evitar este enlace, si lee con detenimiento el contrato prenupcial, según todas las leyes que nos rigen no hay nada que invalide esta unión. ¿o me equivoco?.- pregunto arrogantemente.

El Kyuubi miraba a su suegrito y a la vieja batiéndose en un duelo de miradas.

El suspiro de frustración por parte de la Hokage le dio la victoria al líder Hyuuga.

-veo que lo planeaste muy bien Hiashi.- Tsunade cello el contrato nupcial, el muy estúpido del Hyuuga tenía razón, no existía nada que pudiera impedir esto.- muchos no estarán de acuerdo con esto. Aun que toda vía faltan seis meses para que sea un hecho..- movió los hombros.- y todo puede pasar

-no te preocupes abuela.- El Kyuubi le sonrió abiertamente como Naruto lo hacía.- mi boda se llevara a cabo, porque luna es mía y nadie se atreverá a quitármela.

La mirada roja y canela se encontró.

-tienes mucha suerte, y espero que aproveches esto para bien, ella es muy valiosa.

-lo sé.- contesto cruzándose de brazos.- ella es la mejor.

-ahora que estas comprometido con ella, formaras parte de su equipo, en estos momentos están en el área norte fue la más dañada por lo que ahí están la mayoría tratando de reconstruirlo todo, repórtate con Shikamaru él te dará instrucciones.

-hai.- se volteo a ver a su suegro.- hasta al rato "papi".- y desapareció en una cortina de Humo.

Hiashi frunció el ceño algo irritado por como su querido yerno lo llamaba.

-me retiro Tsunade-sama.- recogió el pergamino y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Por qué apoya esta locura?.- se atrevió a preguntar Tsunade.- ¿Por qué le entrega al Kyuubi a Hinata?, ella merece ser feliz.

Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta él contesto.

-por su seguridad y felicidad.- lo dijo en un susurro mas para él que para ella.

Tsunade apoyo las manos en su escritorio y miro como salía el líder Hyuuga, la copia del contrato que sello lo tenía en la mano. Que diría Naruto cuando se enterara de esto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se encontraban trabajando eran ya alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, hacia más de tres horas que se había reportado con Shikamaru y este lo mando a lado de luna, desde entonces habían trabajando juntos en quitar todos los escombros que habían, el zorro no permitía que Hinata levantara algo muy pesado, lo más difícil lo hacia él.

Tenía que cuidarla porque aun resentía el ataque del día anterior, sus miradas siempre se encontraban, platicaban por cualquier cosa, trabajaban en armonía juntos y claro esto ocasionaba comentarios, pero a ellos eso no les importaba, tenían un propio mundo donde ahí eran felices.

Ya era la hora de la comida cuando se sentaron debajo de unos árboles juntos, comiendo tranquilamente y viendo como la gente interactuaba con los ninjas y agradecían su esfuerzo por componer la aldea.

-aquí tienes.- Hinata le tendió un bento.- come necesitas energías.

Un comentario que escucho hacia unos momentos lo lleno de ira.

-luna, ¿ tu haz criticado a alguien en tu vida?

Ella lo miro curiosa por la pregunta pero negó con la cabeza.

-nunca, creo que es malo juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

La mirada roja se entrecerró más y voltio a donde veía a un par de jóvenes de apariencia normal platicando.

La mirada de Hinata se dirigió a donde él veía.

-¿Qué ha dicho que te ha molestado tanto? Kyuubi.

- Dijo que eres demasiado delicada para ser un ninja, que eres una princesa que se dedica a jugar a fuera de su palacio, que tu cabello debe de estar pintado, que tus sonrojos te ponen la cara como tomate, que tus ojos son vacios.- mostro sus dientes y estaba por pararse cuando ella lo tomo de la mano.

-no debes prestar atención a sus comentarios.- dijo tranquilamente jalándolo para que se sentara nuevamente.- a si son las personas, a veces critican y dicen cosas sin sentido.

-pero tú no haces eso luna.- hizo un puchero y comenzó a comer.- eres demasiado buena.

Hinata dejo de comer y su mirada cayó en él.

-a veces he querido hacerlo.- su voz sonó nerviosa.- a veces he sentido la necesitad de criticar,, tengo malos pensamientos como cualquiera, pero me los guardo, soy humana, tengo un lado negativo.- volvió a comer

Pero el Kyuubi se quedo pensativo por el comentario que ella hizo.

-quiero conocer ese lado tuyo.- hablo de repente y le tomo las manos.- quiero saber tus mas oscuros pensamientos.

Ella se sonrojo por su cercanía y actitud.

-tal vez ya no te guste.- susurro

-luna.- negó con la cabeza.- lo que me encanta de ti es que puedo ser yo mismo, te he hablado de todo lo que he hecho en todo mi vida, nunca me has reprochado nada, no me condenas, siempre me recuerdas que tengo una nueva vida y esa oportunidad la tengo que apreciar.- se acerco mas y sus alientos se mezclaron.- quiero conocer tu lado demoniaco, como tú conoces el mío.- la beso suavemente y se separaron rápido.- anda por favor.- puso cara de desvalido.- critica una vez en tu vida a esa niñata que te ha criticado.

Hinata vio a la chica que susurraba con la otra.

-no se me ocurre nada.- su mirada recorrió el lugar y recayó a lo lejos donde Sakura aun curaba a algunos aldeanos.

El Kyuubi se quedo mirando a donde Hinata detuvo su mirada, dejo el bento a lado y se acerco a un mas a ella, susurrándole en el oído.

-ella es tan rosada como su pelo.- comento con sarcasmo.- su mundo es rosa literalmente.- ahora está riendo.- parece un chicle.- exclamo.- anda tu puedes, dime lo que tus más oscuros pensamientos te dicen de ella.

Ella se quedo petrificada escuchando todo lo que decía de Sakura. Algo se removió en su corazón esa sensación desconocida para ella y que no salía a flote, esa voz que siempre se callaba, y no le permitía hablar inapropiadamente.

-vamos luna, dilo, dime lo que piensas de la rosita.- insistía el Kyuubi, tratando de provocar el lado negativo de Hinata.

Naruto llego a donde estaba la rosita y ella no le hizo caso, él insistió y ella se negaba a hacerle caso, entonces exploto algo en ella, apretó los puños y su voz fue irreconocible.

-es una estúpida.- exclamo.- alguien que no valora lo que tiene.- en su voz había furia.- dime que tiene de bueno.- pregunto y ella misma se respondió.- nada, su cabello es ridículo, sus ojos son demasiado grandes, tiene demasiada frente, es una tabla, esta demasiado delgada, es una voluble, uña niñata…-

Cuando el Kyuubi la abrazo y rompió a reír, ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapo la boca.

-esa es mi lugar.- exclamo emocionado el Kyuubi.- eres perversa y me gusta, me encantas.- tomándola desprevenida la beso apasionadamente.

Ambos se olvidaron del lugar y el beso se torno apasionado. Pero el Kyuubi fue separado brutalmente de Hinata, por un Naruto enojado.

-como te atreves a tratarla así.- dijo el rubio enojado.

El Kyuubi se quito la sangre que salía de su boca se paro y lo reto.

-eres tu el que te metes en donde nadie te llama.- quedaron a cinco pasos, mirándose fijamente cada uno con chispas en los ojos.- ella me pertenece, es mi PROMETIDA.- grito

Naruto retrocedió ante estas palabras, Hinata se interpuso entre ellos y la mirada azul se enfoco en ella.

-tu ¿me traicionaste?.- por que dijo eso, no supo Naruto pero se sintió traicionado.

Los ojos a perlados se llenaron de lágrimas, la mirada azul estaba sentida como si ella lo hubiera herido mortalmente.

El Kyuubi le paso una mano por los hombros abrazándola y jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

Es mía.

Y ante estas palabras Naruto lo volvió a golpear. Iniciando una batalla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, es raro y corto, lo siento pero no he tenido tiempo y se me ha hecho feo no actualizar.

Agradezco sus comentarios.

Sayo que estés bien.


	7. ladron

**Ni hao.- yo aqui reportándome publico querido XD, mil gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones, cartas bomba, y amenazas de muerte XD, mil gracias por leer esta historia que esta como yo, rara y muy extraña.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**PERTENESCO A LA COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**

**.**

**Capitulo 7.- LADRON**

**.**

**BY Aniyasha**

**.,**

**.**

El golpe realmente le dolió, ese mocoso sabia como pegar, afortunadamente había aventado a luna fuera del alcance del rubio, enfrascándose así en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que emprendió con Naruto.

Las técnicas eran las mismas, el poder el mismo, cada uno golpeaba al otro recibiendo el mismo impacto de los golpes, la velocidad con la que se movían era demasiada para ser vista incluso por los ninjas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Hinata estaba abrumada por lo que sucedió, esto no debería de estar pasando. Se levanto dispuesta a separarlos, aunque tuviera que interponerse en medio de ellos dos. ¿No veían que Esta batalla era una locura?, no comprendía el por qué Naruto se comportaba de esta forma.

El Kyuubi se distrajo al momento de ver que Luna se acercaba, reconoció esa mirada en ella, sabía que interferiría.

Naruto no se percato de Hinata, estaba tan furioso con ese demonio, por lo que su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, los sentimientos que lo llenaban en estos momentos altero su conducta, sacando lo negativo de él, cuando vio que el Kyuubi bajo la guardia, sabía que solo había una técnica que el zorro no podría igualar y le daría la victoria.

No se detuvo a pensar que esto era injusto y que muy poco ético de su parte, la rabia llenaba todo su ser, un odio grande corrompía su corazón, así de impulsivo como siempre utilizo la técnica de contrarrestó de chacra.

Cuando el Kyuubi sintió que su chacra se desvanecía presto la atención a su contrincante, Naruto realizo unos sellos que reconoció en seguida, entonces su cuerpo se paralizo y después sintió el golpe que el mocoso le proporciono en su estomago, aventándolo a muchos metros del lugar de inicio de pelea.

El Kyuubi estaba en forma fetal a dolorido y sin fuerza alguna, la mirada azul era una tormenta de mar, alzo su mano dispuesto a ser moliéndolo a golpes, y cuando vio que una cabellera negra se interpuso en su camino abrazando a su enemigo.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo, todo paso demasiado rápido y debido a que utilizo su Byakugan sabía que Naruto contrarrestó el chacra del Kyuubi. Y cuando lo vio ahí doblado y sufriendo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarlo protegiéndolo del siguiente golpe.

Naruto detuvo a tiempo su mano, sin embargo estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?.- reclamo la pelinegra viéndolo fríamente.

-eso es lo que te debería de preguntar a ti.- se cruzo de brazos Naruto.- tanto amor decías tenerme que de la noche a la mañana te besuqueas con esa bestia enfrente de todos como si fueras una cualquiera.

La pelinegra lo miro incrédulamente.

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!.- grito ella, sus ojos se humedecieron.

El Kyuubi sintió la adrenalina del cuerpo de Hinata, él se encontraba abrazado de ella, por lo que pudo susurrarle a su oído.

-saca todo lo que te lastima.- sintió el cuerpo tensarse de ella.- reclámale, dile todo lo que tu corazón ha guardado, sácalo luna, es mejor que saques lo que te consume, habla, libérate.

Naruto se acerco dos pasos más a ella que aun abrazaba a ese monstro.

-TU estas con él por su parecido a mi.- dijo el rubio.- pero eres una estúpida, ese zorro puede destruirte, pero claro lo haces para vengarte de mí por no hacerte caso.

Entonces Hinata dejo de abrazar al Kyuubi y se paro enfrentándolo, nada de timidez, nada de sonrojos y le dio una bofetada.

-eres un estúpido.- exclamo ella con furia.- no se qué haces peleando por un amor que no quieres.- vio el resentimiento en los ojos azules.- lo que yo haga de mi vida no lo hago para vengarme de ti.- declaro.- tengo ganas de amar, de que me amen por lo que soy, que me acepten, tengo ganas de vivir el amor, quiero ser feliz.- sus ojos se ablandaron.- tú te decidiste por Sakura yo no estoy interfiriendo en tu relación, yo quiero que tú seas feliz, pero también quiero ser feliz, y estoy empezando a serlo.

Naruto se ablando un poco por las palabras de Hinata, pero sentía que le estaban robando algo que le pertenecía completamente a él.

-no podrás ser feliz con ese demonio.- su voz se torno fría, no quería perderla.- cada vez que lo veas me veras en él, cada vez que estés con él, será en mi en quien pienses y eso no es felicidad Hinata te estás engañando a ti misma, eso.- dijo señalando al Kyuubi quien se encontraba doblado a un de dolor.- es un demonio que no conoce el amor, y puede destruirte, no podrás ser feliz con él.

-eres un egoísta.- le reclamo Hinata.- todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, eso es lo que tú siempre has dicho.- se acerco mas a él, la distancia se redujo.- quédate con tu rosadita, yo me quedo con él, ese es el camino que he elegido y no me retractare.- sus ojos a perlados brillaron firmes.- no te preocupes por mí, ya soy lo suficiente mayor para atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos.- se volteo y encamino junto al Kyuubi.- ¿puedes caminar?

Los ojos rojos la miraron con admiración y asintió.

-vamos a casa, tengo que curar tus heridas.

Naruto no se movió de ahí, pero si se percato de la mirada roja triunfal, apretó sus puños dispuesto a seguir gritando pero un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en los arboles que lo rodeaban lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Los ojos jades brillaban enojados.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES?.- le recrimino Sakura.

El rubio la miro sin verla a ella, sobándose la cara donde el golpe le dio. Al menos eso le sirvió para entrar en razón y preguntarse a si mismo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?... pronto su subconsciente le respondió.

UN ATAQUE DE CELOS.

Él pensaba que Hinata no significaba nada más que una gran amiga, sin embargo tarde se dio cuenta de que significaba algo más.

Se resistía al pensamiento de perderla, ese amor era suyo, esas caricias eran para él.

Pero se fijo en la persona que lo veía con odio

Sonrió,

Los ojos jades lo veían fijamente pero no era con el sentimiento que él quería. Esto lo llevo a preguntarse

¿SI AMABA A SAKURA?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miro a la pelinegra que lo curaba, el tacto de ella era como siempre cálido y reconfortante, sabia del amor que aun sentía por Naruto no moriría tan fácilmente, pero ¿Cómo desprenderse de lo único bueno que hasta el momento había tenido?, las bestias no conocen otro sentimiento que sea el odio, pero en un cuerpo humano con sentimientos humanos que le proporciono Naruto al brindarle un nuevo recipiente alteraron eso en él.

Los sentimientos que abrumaban eran diversos, asfixiantes, ¿Cómo hacían los humanos para controlar todo lo que sentían?.

Nuevamente reparo en las manos que con tanto cariño lo curaban en esos momentos.

Su Luna era hermosa, incluso una bestia lo reconocería, sus largos cabellos negros azulados, sus ojos tan cálidos, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, pero sobre todo su forma de ser, la forma en que lo trataba y como se comportaba con él.

Frunció el ceño, todo esto no era para él, sino para el mocoso.

¡Estúpido Naruto!

Era tan imbécil que nunca pudo ver más allá de su obsesión rosa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba enamorada de él?

Aun que luna influyo mucho en eso, al ser de carácter tan pasible.

Pero es que uno tendría que ser muy ciego o muy estúpido y este último concepto DEFINIA más con el mocoso.

Él cual al ver que la única persona que lo amaba estaba ahora con alguien que podría ser él, empezaba a darse cuenta de su error.

¿Y como no lo iba hacer?.

Pudo sentir cuando Naruto entro dentro de sus pensamientos viviendo los momentos que vivía con Hinata.

Pero su lado indomable, salvaje y egoísta impedía ceder a entregarle a su Luna, esa luz que iluminaba su oscuro camino.

Ella le había enseñado tantas cosas en este mes juntos, primero la confianza que podría darse con alguien más.

El Kyuubi sabía perfectamente que Hinata era la única persona en la que podía confiar planamente.

Una sonrisa surco por sus labios .

Lo había defendido a él de las acusaciones que Naruto levantaba, pero lo sorprendió cuando se puso de su lado y encaro al rubio, recriminándole todo lo que su alma tenía resentida hacia él.

_Un amor que tú no quieres.-_

Eso era las palabras que más se le grabaron, Naruto no la apreciaba y si ahora lo hacía siempre existiría esa rosa impidiendo la felicidad de Hinata.

La pelinegra no podría ser feliz viviendo a la sombra del gran amor que Naruto sentía por la rosada.

O tal vez si…

Hinata le había enseñado que un amor era tan grande que aceptabas todo de tu pareja, tal y como este fuera, con defectos y virtudes.

El amor era el sentimiento más extraño de todos los que él conocía, su mirada roja fija sobre ella llamo la atención de Hinata, quien dulcemente le sonrió.

Se perdió en sus ojos.

No la entregaría al mocoso, tuvo su tiempo, tuvo su oportunidad.

No entregaría su corazón.

No entregaría eso que lo hacía sentir bien.

No entregaría su paz.

Porque no se la merecía, el estúpido de Naruto la amaría a la mitad, nunca por completo, su obsesión rosa seria la infelicidad de su Luna.

En cambio él, se conformaría con tener un pedazo del corazón de la pelinegra, a cambio ella sería la única dentro de su corazón.

Se acerco a ella y la beso.

Hinata se rindió al beso, el cual se convirtió en un torbellino de ferocidad debatiéndose los dos, en un ágil movimiento la que termino acostada sobre la cama fue Hinata, encima de ella en una posición sumamente comprometedora el Kyuubi la tenia besándola sin darle oportunidad a que rompiera el beso, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la pelinegra, sus labios abandonaron los de ella y se dirigieron a su cuello, Hinata simplemente suspiraba, él rompió la chamarra la camisa de red quedo expuesta, la cual también desapareció, la urgencia por tener el cuerpo de su mujer era excesiva.

Se topo con la más hermosa de las visiones, sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro, inclino su cabeza dejando expuesto un pecho y amasando el otro con sus manos, los gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación.

La cordura de Hinata no existía, las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaban eran exquisitas y quería hundirse en ella, sentir todo, así que le permitió que la tocara y besara como él quisiera, la pena fue olvidad y sustituida por el deseó.

-HINATA A CENAR!.- grito Hanabi.

Entonces la realidad los golpeo a los dos, se habían olvidado que tenían que vivir en la mansión Hyuuga como prometidos que eran.

Cuando se encontraron sus miradas se rieron y la vergüenza apareció en ambos rostros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente en la tarde el Kyuubi comenzó un entrenamiento para deshacerse del control que ejercía Naruto sobre él. Claro no sería fácil pero tampoco imposible. Hinata estaba atendiendo cosas del clan. Él se encontraba en el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuuga.

Llevaba dos horas.

-creo que esto te podrá ayudar.- Hiashi se acerco con unos pergaminos en la mano y se los tendió.- pertenecieron a los del clan Uzumaki.

La mirada roja brillo y recorrió la información de cómo estaba formado el cello que lo mantenía atado a Naruto.

-esto le perteneció a Kushina.- lo miro fijamente el zorro a su "papi"

-te servirá.- dijo simplemente se voltio dispuesto a marcharse.- tienes mi permiso para llevártela lejos, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco con Uzumaki.

-de acuerdo.- asintió el Kyuubi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una hora después en las oficinas de la Hokage apareció el Kyuubi con una botella del mejor sake de la villa, sonriendo entro al lugar viendo como la quinta se encontraba envuelta entre tantos papeles.

Los ojos canelas se sorprendió al verlo ahí y su mirada recayó sobre la botella que traía.

-¿para que el chantaje?.- dijo Tsunade tomando una copa de Sake.

-abuela necesito que nos mandes a una misión de tiempo como mínimo un mes.- se sentó enfrente de ella y le sirvió otra copa.- Naruto está interfiriendo en nuestras vidas y quiero que Hinata este tranquila.

La Hokage dejo la copa de sake a un lado y lo miro fijamente.

-¿le temes a Naruto?

Él frunció el seño.

-Luna es mía y por el bien de todos en esta aldea seguirá ella a mi lado, ¿es que no te das cuenta que ella influye mucho en mi?.- dijo tranquilamente.

-si me doy cuenta.- tomo otra copa.- se que por ella estarás a favor de la aldea, por eso es que el consejo termino por aceptar su matrimonio, el sacrificarla para tenerte controlado.

-entonces nos entendemos.- dijo el Kyuubi.- ¿Cuándo partimos?

Tsunade suspiro derrotada.

-mañana se irán a una aldea al oeste donde serán representantes políticos de Konoha, Hinata está preparada para mantener las relaciones publicas entre aldeas, así que esta misión terminara hasta que se firmen tratados de paz.- vio como el Kyuubi se encamino a la salida.- mucho cuidado según tenemos información, el grupo de rebeldes ninjas pueden estar por esa zona, mantente al pendiente e informa cualquier irregularidad.

-de acuerdo nos vemos abuela.

La Hokage se quedo meditando sobre la situación. Naruto había perdido a Hinata, y era una lástima ellos se complementaban muy bien, pero ahora el Kyuubi no la soltaría, lo mejor era alejarlos a ellos y esperar a que Sakura y Naruto siguieran adelante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, me quedo raro.

Espero que lees haya gustado, saben que lo hago con mucho amor y cariño.

¿Qué sucederá en la misión que ellos tendrán? Ni yo lo sé, eso sí, de lo que estoy segura es que el Kyuubi tendrá que recurrir a todas sus armas para ganar el corazón de Hinata.

Lo siento Naruto pero no te lo pondré fácil.

Gracias por sus comentarios iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Mil gracias.

Sayo que estén bien.


	8. iniciando la mision

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD, mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.

Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.

Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**Capitulo 8.- Iniciando la misión.**

**.**

La mañana pintaba para ser un gran día, el Kyuubi esperaba paciente a Luna, quien se alistaba para salir a la misión encomendada por la Hokage.

Debía de agradecerle a su "papi" la idea de llevarse a Luna fuera de la aldea por un tiempo, en lo que el mocoso vuelve a intoxicarse de rosa.

Si quitaba a Luna de la atención de Naruto, sabía que él volvería ignorar su existencia y claro le daría tiempo a la rosadita para que ella le recordara el porqué la amaba tanto.

Al recordar la plática que tuvo con la pelos de chicle se le revolvía el estomago.

_Flash Back_

Había estado esperando por más de media hora a las afueras del hospital de Konoha, no le gustaba las miradas que recibía por lo que cambio el color de sus ojos a un tono azul profundo, quien lo veía pensaba que era Naruto.

Vio como su víctima salía de ese apestoso lugar, cuando él se acerco ella frunció el seño.

-Naruto.- le recrimino.- te dije que dejaras de seguirme a todas partes cada uno debe de tener su espacio.- Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

El Kyuubi la analizo detalladamente, de arriba hasta abajo. Se acerco a ella, curioso él por saber que tenia de especial la rosada.

Sakura se sorprendió de que su novio la mirara tan fijamente, estudiándola, calculando sus movimientos, su mirada quemaba ahí donde la veía. Se sintió desnuda, bueno ellos ya lo habían hecho pero Naruto nunca la había visto como en estos momento. La mirada azul le recordó a Sasuke, esa superioridad, esa seguridad, ese tono altivo, ese porte de orgulloso guerrero, el Naruto que la veía era distinto maduro, frio, siniestro, y muy a pesar de eso, no sintió miedo sino admiración de esa actitud que tenía enfrente de ella.

El Kyuubi se cruzo de brazos.

-eres fuerte.- empezó a enumerar las cosas que su análisis le brindo.- tú chacra es impresionante, tu estatura es de la normal, tus ojos son fríos sin sentimientos más que el resentimiento.- sonrió.- yo conozco esa mirada, vacía y carente de emociones, eres bonita a simple vista .- dijo no muy convencido.- tu corazón se encuentra vacio, y por más que tratas de llenarlo nada lo hace, la guerra te dejo muy marcada, un amor frustrado, una vida acabada.- negó con la cabeza.- eres patética y lo único que te hace mejor no lo aprecias y no lo quieres.

Los ojos de jade se abrieron al comprender las palabras dichas por el zorro. No sabía que le sorprendió mas si ¿Qué el zorro la leyera tan abiertamente? O ¿que ese demonio la haya ido a buscar?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?.- pregunto ella

El zorro acorto la distancia.

-quiero que mantengas a tu mocoso lejos de Luna.- su mirada cambio a una roja sedienta de sangre de la rosada.- no me agradas, te detesto.- mostro sus dientes afilados.- pero eres un mal necesario para mantener a Naruto fuera de mi camino. Luna es mía, y se quedara conmigo, el mocoso es tuyo así que has algo para atarantarlo de nuevo, lo que sea, a menos que quieras quedarte sola el resto de tu vida. Porque tienes la batalla perdida ante Luna.- se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la mansión Hyuuga.- nos iremos por un tiempo en una misión, te daré tiempo para que engatuses a Naruto de nuevo, o el fracaso en tu miserable vida será tu resultado si no te esfuerzas.

Sakura se quedo petrificada ante las palabras que tan certeramente describieron como se sentía. Tenía que conquistar de nuevo a Naruto.

_Fin del flash back._

Si alguien le preguntara el por qué de su visita a los pelos de chicle, su respuesta fuera fácil, él tenía que valorar las fuerzas del enemigo.

Hinata aplastaría a los pelos de chicle, podría robarle fácilmente el amor del mocoso.

Y eso él no lo podría permitir.

Luna era suya, completamente suya.

La verdad es que las humanos eran unos estúpidos, si se obsesionan con una persona ellos crean una amor irracional, en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera es amor y andan por ahí esperando impacientemente a que esa persona los ame.

¡Estúpidos!

Si porque, siempre tienen enfrente de sus propias narices el verdadero amor y no logran verlo.

El caso del mocoso era la fiel prueba de ello.

Y ahora que la venda se le caía de los ojos podría a ruinarles la vida a todos.

Porque de algo el zorro estaba seguro.

Luna le proporcionaba una estabilidad emocional, ella lo curaba con amor y paciencia.

Ella era su fuente paz, capaz de mantenerlo en equilibrio, Hinata le daba la luz que le hacía falta a su alma, Luna hizo que la amara.

Y él defendería ese amor a cualquier costo.

Tal vez el también cayó bajo el embrujo de la obsesión de un amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hinata apareció con las mochilas listas para iniciar la misión.

-Estas muy serio.- los ojos a perlados miraron intrigados a su novio.

Él simplemente sonrió y se acerco a agarrar su mochila se la coloco y después sin previo aviso como siempre la beso.

Ella se perdió en el beso que como últimamente sucedía se perdía en ellos, olvidando lo que hablaban.

-eres un tramposo.- recrimino la pelinegra ya en las afueras de la aldea.- me besas y pierdo el sentido de las cosas es injusto.- hizo un puchero.

El zorro sonrió más abiertamente.

-lo que pasa es que ya no quería seguir pensando en mis locuras.

-¿Qué locuras Kyuubi?.- ambos saltaban en los arboles del bosque rumbo a la aldea Manantial.

-las cosas que quiero hacer para que te enamorares de mi.

Hinata no esperaba esa respuesta por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol, pero se concentro rápidamente evitando así la caída.

-yo te quiero.- dijo la pelinegra

-lo sé Luna.- modero sus saltos para poder platicar bien con ella.- pero lo quiero todo.- a firmo.- se que tu aun amas al mocoso y que me estás dando una oportunidad que vale oro, por lo que quiero aprovecharla al máximo.- suspiro, se escuchaba como un estúpido.- soy una bestia, por lo que mi lado perverso que es la mayoría de mi, te quiere solo para mi, por lo que pienso pelear y ganar esta batalla.

Se hizo el silencio, cuando el Kyuubi pensó que Luna no diría más la respuesta lo sorprendió.

-La tienes ganada.- Hinata afirmo segura de sí misma.- estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para olvidarlo por completo.- aseguro.- hay muchas cosas que nos separan a parte de Sakura.- comento.- por ejemplo el hecho de que nunca podría platicar con él como lo hago contigo.

-¿Por qué? .- pregunto curioso por saber las causas que ella tenía para ya no amar al mocoso.

-por que yo le tengo cierto miedo a ser inapropiada con él, lo convertí en una estrella, algo tan distante que no podría tocarlo, sin embargo si admirarlo, contemplarlo.-dijo con un profundo suspiro.- no podría hablar con él, es algo que yo misma cree, sin embargo contigo soy libre de ser quien soy, no importa si me sonrojo, si balbuceó, si soy tímida a tus cercamientos, si beso mal, puedo ser lo que soy, y tú me vez tan especial, que me siento especial.

-eres especial.- afirmo con una gran sonrisa.- eres única Luna, me haces sentir tan diferente, contigo tengo algo que se llama esperanza para un futuro y amor.

-tus palabras me alagan.- sonrió, seguían saltando pero ambos apreciaban las facciones del otro.- y eso es otra diferencia, soy única para ti.- una pequeña risa se escucho de ella.- las mujeres que ha conocido las vez tan indiferentes, eres muy tierno conmigo, no te importa que te digan que te tengo dominado, soy única en tu corazón y eso te da puntos extras en esta batalla.- su voz cambio a una carente de sentimiento.- con Naruto siempre tendría esa duda, he visto como ha amado a Sakura por años, y si él cambiara su decisión, cosa que no creo que suceda, nunca podría estar segura de ser la Única.

-entonces no hay problema Luna.- trato de animarla.- te prometo ganar por completo tu corazón y así te olvidaras de Naruto. No tienes por qué preocuparte de él. Eres mía, hoy y por siempre.

-¿no crees que te precipitas?.- ella se mordió el labio inferior.- puede que conozcas a alguien más que te haga sentir cosas mejores de las que sientes conmigo.

Él se detuvo y en un movimiento ágil la acorralo a ella encontrar del árbol.

La mirada roja era firme

La mirada a perlada estaba sorprendida.

-−sé que soy muy nuevo con esto de sentimientos.- −hablo el Kyuubi.-− se que apenas tengo meses en un cuerpo humano.−- su mirada brillaba.- −se que tal vez te cueste trabajo aceptar que te amo.−- afirmo.-− pero en este tiempo te he analizado como no tienes idea, tu forma de ser llamo mucho mi atención, siempre me sorprendía tu actitud, demasiado buena para ser verdad.−- sus alientos se mezclaban.-− pero no soy un estúpido, tus sentimientos despertaron los míos, día a día, con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa, con cada sonrojo, hiciste latir mi corazón.-− tomo la mano de ella y la puso sobre ese órgano que para él no había tenido más valor que cualquier otro.−- esto que late nunca me importo, era algo más que me aseguraba que estaba vivo, sin embargo a tu lado, su sonido es distinto, brinca, salta, y se inquieta, cada vez que te ve reír se estremece, cada vez que te beso todo yo despierto.-− sonrió a un mas.-− créeme haces que mi cuerpo se maree, que se inunde de sensaciones difíciles de describir, te toco y siento una corriente de energía, me miras de esa forma y me pierdo, estoy a tus pies, me has dominado, me tienes en tus manos y eso en vez de que me ponga a la defensiva sé que no me dañaras, por lo contrario me deferías tanto como yo a ti, y créeme Luna estoy muy seguro que nunca nadie me hará sentir ni la mitad de lo que tú me haces sentir.- −finalizo con un beso, que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron cuando escucharon como dos ninjas del clan Hyuuga llegaban hasta donde ellos estaban.

-disculpe la intromisión Hinata-sama y Kyuubi-sama, pero tenemos que darnos prisa una tormenta se acerca y hay que buscar refugio.- Ken estaba sonrojado por haber interrumpido a la pareja.

-gracias ken.- Hinata miro feliz al Kyuubi, sus palabras realmente la asían sentir especial, le daban una gran seguridad.-vamos nos esperan.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron el viaje, el cual duro cuatro días, la aldea el manantial realmente estaba muy lejos de Konoha, el viaje fue duro y mas con el mal tiempo, la lluvia los sorprendía por momentos y a veces les daba un suspiró.

Acampaban en el bosque, y a medida que avanzaban acampaban en cuevas, era dos ninjas más aparte de ellos, no traían mucho equipaje debido a que la aldea les suministraría lo necesario. Y solo eran cuatro en total en el grupo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enfrentaría al Kyuubi?.

Llegaron mojados y exhaustos, a las afuera de la aldea la comitiva de bienvenida los esperaba.

Una mujer de cabellera dorada, ojos verdes, realmente muy hermosa pensó Hinata, era su anfitriona.

-es un placer recibirlos.- los ojos jades miraron a los ninjas de Konoha con desconfianza, todos cubiertos de lodo, demasiados sucios.- mi nombre es kikio, acompáñenme necesitan descansar del largo viaje.

-muchas gracias Kikio-san es muy amable de su parte.- Hinata agradecía a kami que por fin pudiera quitarse el lodo que la incomodaba desde hace días, mientras caminaban detrás de su anfitriona noto la mirada roja alterada, tomo su mano y la enlazo con la suya.

Al ver las manos entre lazadas suspiro el Kyuubi, este lugar tenía una apeste descomunal, algo muy malo y macabro sucedía a su alrededor, principalmente el olor en este momento venia de la mujer que acompañaban, la pelos de elote era repugnante, noto que el agarre de luna se hizo más fuerte y se permitió estar más tranquilo, estos humanos eran en ocasiones como esta casi insoportables, pero tenía que adaptarse ya que aquí pasaría un buen tiempo.

-la habitación de sus guardias serán en la parte inferior de la mansión.- dijo con una sonrisa, encaminándose a un corredor que daba a varias habitaciones.- la puerta izquierda es para su prometido y usted estará en la tercera de este corredor.

-yo duermo con Luna, no necesitamos dos habitaciones.- comento como si nada cruzado de brazos y aspirando el aroma del lugar, arrugo la nariz, _apestoso._

Hinata se sonrojo por la mirada jade que le dio.

-aquí tenemos por costumbre que el prometido duerma en separado de la novia, hasta que ellos sean esposos.- balbuceo Kikio, quien retrocedió cuando esos ojos color sangre escarlata la miraron con siniestro malestar.

-y yo acostumbro dormir con Luna para evitar asesinar a jóvenes impertinentes.- mostro sus dientes en forma estremecedora.

Hinata intervino, con una mirada seria hizo que el Kyuubi se comportara.

-discúlpenos la incomodidad que nuestras costumbre pueda ocasionarle.- aun con las mejillas sonrojadas hablo firme.- nosotros dormimos juntos, estamos prácticamente casados, solo es el tiempo que falta para sellar por completo nuestra unión.- sonrió tímidamente.

-por supuesto.- le temblaba el cuerpo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien estuviera con ese demonio?. Kikio se encamino a la habitación que era destinada para Hinata.-esta será la habitación de ambos, en unos momentos los atenderán.- se marcho apresurada.

-la asustaste.- le recrimino la pelinegra, quitándose la chamarra cubierta de barro.

-apesta.- fue la respuesta que le dio el Kyuubi, quitándose el tan bien el chaleco y los zapatos.

Ella lo miro interrogativamente

-¿Qué apesta?, ella olía a flores yo soy la que apesto.

-no.- negó él mirando el lugar.- ella apesta a miedo, ambición, a traición, es de cuidado no te confíes de esa muñeca.

Hinata no lo comprendía.

-¿Cómo puedes oler eso? Y ¿a que Huele?.- pensativa se quito las sandalias y se sentó sin querer ensuciar cerca de la mesa que había en la habitación.

El Kyuubi recorrió el lugar, Luna cambiaba el olor.

-eso huele como a carne pasada.- sonrió.- sucio.

-ella es muy bonita, parece una muñeca.

-tal vez físicamente luna, pero está podrida por dentro, es un enemigo no bajes la guardia.-

-debe de ser incomodo para ti, desarrollar ese sentido con tantos aromas.- empezó a jugar con un servilleta que estaba en la mesa.- el cello se está desvaneciendo, tus entrenamientos dan frutos rápidamente, pronto serás libre de Naruto.

-tal vez me quede así, y ya no haga nada por cambiar mi situación, la humanidad del mocoso reprime muchas cosas negativas de mi.- se acerco a una ventana que daba al jardín.- puede que pierda el control de mis acciones y tal vez de secuestre llevándote a un lugar muy tenebroso.

-yo creo que estas cambiando para bien.- Hinata se volteo a verlo.- con mucho entrenamiento puedes dominar tu lado demoniaco, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

-ayudas demasiado.- se volteo a verla.- sin ti, no lo pensaría dos veces y sencillamente me valdría poco ser libre y poder explotar con el poder que tengo, pero no, quiero otro tipo de vida, una vida a tu lado como humano.

La pelinegra sonrió.

-yo te acepto tal y cual eres.- sonrió a un mas.- eres un prometido singular, Único. Dime ¿a que huelo yo?

-a rosas, flores, dulces.

Tocaron la puerta y entraron sirvientas para ayudarlos a asearse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo hermoso y más conocido de la aldea el manantial era precisamente eso, sus manantiales vigorizantes.

La condujeron a un baño que tenía un manantial, ella se desprendió de las prendas sucias y se relajo en el agua tan cálida como refrescante, sus músculos adoloridos se relajaron.

En el lugar no estaba sola su anfitriona le llevo un hermoso vestido lila con flores doradas, realmente la prenda era tan delicada y espectacular, digno de una princesa.

-es un presente para ti.- kikio miro a la pelinegra estudiando su cuerpo, envidia sintió.- aquí te proporcionaremos lo que necesites.

-gracias, eres muy amable.- la pelinegra tenía los ojos serrados disfrutando del agua.

Hinata estaba muy relajada que no se percato de la mirada de odio por parte de la jade.

-es lo mínimo que te mereces, estas sacrificando tu vida por el bien de tu aldea al estar con ese demonio.- comento la mujer con lamento.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se enfocaron en Kikio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?.- hablo tan calmadamente como siempre, pero en su interior su furia despertaba.

La rubia no noto nada de malo en la pelinegra por lo que hablo confiadamente, sin medir sus palabras.

-que tu pueblo te han sacrificado a una bestia, ha de ser repulsivo tener que soportarlo, es un ser despreciable, te admiro por aguantarlo, sus ojos dan miedo, y sus acciones son intimidantes.- pudo haber seguido con la larga lista pero noto que la pelinegra salió del manantial y se impresiono por la imagen de belleza y firmeza con la que se movía la Hyuuga.

-no le permito que hable así de mi prometido.- tomo una toalla y empezó a secarse, sus palabras era fría y su mirada era altiva digna de futuro Líder Hyuuga.- no puede criticar a una persona sin conocerla. Si me permite me arreglare yo sola, no quiero interrumpirla de sus deberes.

La rubia simplemente asintió y salió del baño.

¡Era una estúpida!

Fueron los pensamientos de Hinata mientras se vestía, había sentido el impulso de golpearla, y no solo eso, de gritarle muchas cosas, el Kyuubi tenía razón, debían de cuidarse de ella.

Sonrió, el Kyuubi influenciaba en ella tanto. Nunca antes pensó en maldecir alguien.

Su lado negativo salía a flote con mayor frecuencia.

Hinata sabía que estaba cambiando, avanzaba cada vez más, la nueva personalidad le gustaba, alguien segura y decidida a defender lo suyo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto el Kyuubi también se bañaba en una habitación de al lado, le gustaba la sensación del agua en su piel, estaba relajado hasta que sintió que alguien entro al lugar perturbando la sensación de paz, que tuvo.

Su mirada roja se enfoco en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Era de pelinegro de ojos azules, por su con flexión se apreciaba que practicaba las artes ninjas. Su aroma era despreciable. Él olía a muerte.

-buenas noches Kyuubi, yo soy tu anfitrión, mi nombre es Duncan.- deposito una ropa cerca de una mesa.- aquí tienes ropa limpia para cambiarte.

El Kyuubi decidió salir del manantial, y sintió la mirada azul recorriéndolo, estudiándolo.

-es increíble tu cuerpo humano.- exclamo Duncan.- tú poder es sorprendente, pero según cuentan ahora estas encerrado dentro de un cuerpo humano. Al final sigues prisionero de tu "amo".

-así que eres un admirador mío.- dijo burlonamente el Kyuubi, mientras se vestía.

-no te equivocas.- lo corrigió el pelinegro.- soy admirador de tu prometida, de la Dulce y bella Hinata.

Las miradas se encontraron.

-si no quieres que todo esto desaparezca te mantendrás alejado de ella.- el Kyuubi empezó a caminar a la salida del baño.

-¿eso es una amenaza?.- la voz era burlona por parte de Duncan.

El Kyuubi se detuvo y su mirada recayó en el sujeto.

-yo no amenazo, yo afirmo un hecho.- se alejo del lugar, seguro de que si se quedaba la sangre correría.

Mientras tanto Duncan sonreía siniestramente.

El pertenecía a los ninjas rebeldes que causaban desastres últimamente, y si conseguían que el Kyuubi apoyara su causa, podrían tener la batalla casi ganada.

O también existía la posibilidad de que el zorro se opusiera y destruyera todo a su paso.

Pero alguien que amaba la destrucción como ese zorro, estaría tentado muy tentado a iniciar una nueva guerra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, e hice un gran esfuerzo por parar de escribir, porque me emocione escribiendo, es el capítulo más largo, y también raro.

Sacaremos a Naruto de circulación por unos capítulos, le daremos la oportunidad al Kyuubi de pelear por Hinata.

Muchos me han pedido lemon, y eso se dará en uno o dos capítulos más, comprendan que siento que sería demasiado apresurado.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Y quisiera hacerles una invitación, tenemos el fórum de irresistible naranja, donde hay un reto para escribir una historia de DULCE NAVIDAD con Minato y Kushina.**

**Si hay alguien que quiera participar lo puede hacer.**

**Todo aquel que participe, recibirá un calendario electrónico 2012 personalizado de esta gran pareja, o la pareja que deseen.**

**Inicia a partir del 7 de Diciembre y finaliza el 6 de Enero.**

**Si es que participan le ponen reto: DULCE NAVIDAD del FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**Mil gracias por todo.**

**Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.,**


	9. problemas

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD, mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.

Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.

Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 9. Problemas**

**.**

Hinata salía furiosa de su baño que antes había sido agradable.

La gente era así pensaba, siempre criticaba y juzgaban sin conocer realmente a las personas de las que hablaban.

Era cierto que el Kyuubi es un demonio que estuvo queriendo destruir al mundo por mucho tiempo, pero también no conocía otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio y rencor hacia los humanos.

Pero ahora existía la posibilidad de que él conociera otros sentimientos, que abandonara ese odio y que su vida cambiara para siempre.

Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, claro si es que queremos realmente cambiar.

Y por todo este tiempo conviviendo con su prometido ella sabia mejor que nadie que él, realmente quería seguir viviendo.

Una nueva vida.

Ahora que tenía un cuerpo aun que fuera el de Naruto, deseaba poder disfrutar de lo que significaba estar libres sin ataduras.

Pero se enfrentaba a este tipo de comentarios hacia su persona, todos ya lo tenían catalogado como una bestia, y por más que él hiciera lo contrario para ellos siempre seria el demonio que era.

Suspiro profundamente.

El Kyuubi no era malo, simplemente no había conocido otra vida más que la maldad.

Pero ahora…

Ahora él era diferente, y a ella le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba que apreciara hasta la más mínima cosa de la vida.

Le gustaba que centrara su atención en ella, queriéndola siempre complacer.

Le gustaba observar con él el mundo.

Le gustaba la sensación de sus besos, de su cuerpo cálido.

Le gustaba mucho como renacía alguien tan distinto al que una vez fue.

Suspiro nuevamente.

El problema es que la gente sin escrúpulos lo alteraba y él respondía al odio con odio.

Pero quien no respondía igualmente, al final de cuentas todos tenemos maldad en nuestros corazones.

Alguien la jalo y la introdujo a una habitación pequeña. Pero no sintió miedo porque su aroma era inconfundible.

Menta.

Recibió el beso con desesperación por parte del Kyuubi, quien la acorralo contra la pared y parecía quererla devorar, ella no se opuso, últimamente su cuerpo reaccionaba aun mas a las carias de su prometido.

Y es que a quien no le agrada un beso con amor.

El oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

El Kyuubi apoyo su frente sobre los pechos de Hinata.

Ella sonrojada acaricio los cabellos rubios de él.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto con calma la ojiperla.

-este es un lugar apestoso.- se quejo el Kyuubi, no quitándose de donde estaba.- nuestro anfitrión Duncan.- dijo en tono de burla.- me dio la bienvenida, me dijo que era gran admirador tuyo, que si yo no me hubiera interpuesto en tu camino, el seria el elegido para estar contigo.

Hinata seguía acariciando los cabellos rubios, transmitiéndole paz.

-nunca vi la lista de prometidos que mi padre tenía.- comento.- pero si hubiera sabido no estaríamos aquí.

-tarde o temprano conocería a todos tus admiradores.- su voz ahora era escalofriante.- y tengo tantas ganas de eliminarlo, lo que me dijo me puso a la defensiva.

-no le hagas caso.- exigió la Hyuuga.- Duncan hará todo lo que este a su alcance para provocarte, él simplemente te quiere meter en problemas, y nosotros no queremos eso, por lo que no le des importancia a sus actos.

El Kyuubi alzo su mirada roja y centro la atención en Luna, se veía hermosa con ese kimono, ella era preciosa, demasiado valiosa, por eso atraía la atención del sexo masculino..

Pero ella era suya.

-si él intenta algo contigo, se las verá conmigo.- dijo desafiante.- no estoy dispuesto a que te hagan pasar malos ratos y que te traten mal, eso no lo permitiré, si me enfrentan me encontrara.

El Kyuubi estaba listo para ir a buscar a Duncan y partirle la cara por pensar en Hinata, cuando esta lo agarro y ella lo beso.

Se perdió en el beso.

Se perdió en las caricias que aumentaban de tono.

Los gemidos se escucharon en la pequeña habitación de servicio.

Él acaricia el cuerpo de su prometida sobre la tela del Kimono, que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la oji perla.

Ella sentía tantas cosas por tales caricias.

Un ruido los despertó de su mundo.

Ambos sonrojados y excitados se perdieron en sus miradas.

Ella alzo la mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-prométeme que no aras casos a las provocaciones de Duncan.- dijo suavemente Hinata.- es un entrenamiento de comportamiento, en la vida siempre encontraras cosas y personas que no te gusten, pero tienes que utilizar la diplomacia.- recomendó.- al no darles importancia ellos dejan de acosarte, si tu les sigues el juego ellos no te dejaran en paz.

La mirada roja se mantuvo firme, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

-es injusto Luna.- dijo el Kyuubi.- me besas y pierdo el control sobre mí, si me pidieras el mundo te lo regalaría.

Hinata sonrió y lo recompenso con un beso, salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano rumbo a la cena que les preparaban.

Dos semanas despues…

Duncan había hecho de todo para provocar al Kyuubi en esas semanas que pasaron, acorralaba a Hinata cuando podía, la había hasta manoseado pero ella nunca se quejaba con su prometido, se defendía sola y era sorprenderte su poder.

Ella no caía bajo el encanto de regalos,

Ella no caía bajo el encanto de cumplidos.

Ella era una mujer diferente a otras, demasiado servicial, bondadosa y con una mirada tierna.

Y un cuerpo de lujo, él la había estado espiando en sus baños, se excitaba al acordarse de sus cuervas tan suculentas.

Aun tenia muy presente lo que sucedió ayer, cuando Hinata se bañaba y él acostumbrado a espiarla se dejo llevar por su cuerpo y se adentro al baño, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga.

**Recuerdos de Duncan.**

Hinata estaba relajada bañándose, cerró los ojos y sentía el agua en su cuerpo, la sensación era demasiado placentera.

Pero algo cambio en la habitación, el ambiente se puso tenso y eso solo lo sentía cuando Duncan estaba cerca.

Los ojos a perlados se abrieron sorprendidos al notar que Duncan se adentraba al agua.

-eres hermosa.- dijo el pelinegro.

-vete.- exigió Hinata, la cual agarro una toalla pequeña para tratar de cubrirse el cuerpo.

Pero la mirada azul del pelinegro la veía con demasiado deseó.

-eso no lo are.- y dio un paso mas para acercarse a Hinata.- te he observado en todo este tiempo, me encanta ver como te bañas.- reconoció.- cada gota de agua en ti me excita, deberías de estar conmigo no con ese demonio.- gruño

-yo no he hecho algo para provocar tus atenciones.- dijo fríamente Hinata.- estoy prácticamente casada y te exijo que dejes ese juego del gato y ratón, el cual no me gusta.

Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios del pelinegro.

-te he dado joyas, ropa, te he ofrecido todo lo que a las mujeres les gusta, sin embargo nada a sido de agrado, ¿dime que es lo que deseas ? y lo tendrás, solo te pido tus atenciones, y no tiene por que enterarse tu demonio.

Avanzo otro paso más en el agua llegando cerca de ella, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y tomarla entre sus brazos, sintio alfileres incrustados en su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella dominaba el agua con su chacra y lo convertía en pequeñas dagas.

-te dije que me dejes en paz.- la voz fría y decidida de Hinata sorprendió al intruso.- no necesito de mi prometido para deshacerme de salvajes como tu.- tomo una posición de combate.- si te acerca mas sufrirás las consecuencias.

Esto hizo que Duncan rompiera en risas.

-te deseó aun mas que antes.- su mirada azul recorrió el cuerpo y se atrevió a dar otro paso más, pero lo lamento, el agua desprendió descargas eléctricas por el chacra de la Hyuuga y sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Vio como Hinata salía de agua enrollada en esa toalla y lo dejaba ahí herido.

**Fin de sus recuerdos**

Ella realmente lo sorprendía, su fuerza quedo demostrada, era un contrincante al cual temerle pero eso lo encaprichaba mas, se veía como una diosa cuando se enojaba.

Suspiro internamente.

En si su plan de hacer enojar al Kyuubi fue un fracaso total.

La muy estúpida bestia no caía en sus provocaciones.

Y Hinata tampoco caía en sus redes.

Se quedo pensando unos instantes mas, sentado en su escritorio de roble, estaba en su despacho.

Tendría que recurrir al plan B, el cual era exponer a Hinata para sacar a la bestia que tenia como prometido.

Hinata salió de la aldea acompañada de serena, una joven rubia que se había hecho amiga de la pelinegra, ambas tenían muchas cosas en común por ejemplo el carácter.

No le había avisado a su prometido, él cual entrenaba en la tardes y evitaba así estar cerca de Duncan y masacrarlo por sus impertinencias.

Debía de reconocer que el Kyuubi cumplía sus palabras al pie de la letra, ya que había aguantado el comportamiento del pelinegro.

En estos momentos se encontraban en una aldea cercana, fueron a conseguir unos remedios caseros para el esposo de serena y aprovecharía para comprar algún regalo para su prometido.

Pero se arrepentiría de su imprudencia, por que no tenían mucho de haber llegado cuando la aldea fue atacada por ninjas rebeldes.

Y ella se encontraba en estos momentos peleando contra ellos.

El pelinegro que al parecer era el líder la veía fijamente, como tratando de descubrir por que ella sabia pelear tan bien.

-no eres una simple princesa.- dijo burlón el ninja.- te defiendes muy bien, Has dejado fuera de combate a tres de mis hombres, y aun tienes energías para enfrentarte a mi.

Este la ataco y Hinata se defendió, pero al contra atacar dejo indefensa a Serena la cual chillo cuando otro ninja la ataco.

Los ojos a perlados miraron con miedo al sujeto ese que amenazaba la vida de su amiga, ella estaba embarazada no tenia que sufrir percance alguno, se rindió.

-me doy cuenta de lo buena que eres.- dijo burlo el jefe de los ninjas.- por ti no arias nada, por ella aras todo, así que copera con nosotros o tu amiga sufrirá las consecuencias.

El ninja se acerco la golpeo mandándola a estrellarse en contra de un árbol, por que se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea nube.

Rio con autosuficiencia.

-eres muy bonita.- dijo poniéndose encima de Hinata.- no te muevas por que si lo haces tu amiga morirá, asi que mejor copera con nosotros, tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho.

Las lágrimas salieron del rostro de Hinata, al sentir como este rompía el Kimono y se aprovechaba de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya era muy tarde cuando el Kyuubi llego a la mansión principal y se encontró con Duncan, quien lo miro preocupado.

-¿Hinata esta contigo?.- pregunto el pelinegro.

Pero la opresión que sintió en su pecho se intensifico en el Kyuubi.

-estaría contigo toda la tarde para ver lo de los tratados.- al decirlo lo agarro del cuello.

-no pudimos.- dijo Duncan.- llegaron otras personas que estaban interesadas en productos y tuve que atenderlos, pensé que tu te la habías llevado.

El Kyuubi se desespero, alrededor de tres horas sintió algo pero se había acostumbrado a que luna no tuviera una energía normal por que Duncan la alteraba.

La opresión se Hizo mas grande.

Kikio llego corriendo, angustiada hablo rápidamente.

-salio con serena al parecer fueron a la aldea la nube que se encuentra cerca pero no ha llegado ninguna de las dos.

Y antes que pudieran decir algo, el Kyuubi desapareció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde llego con Hinata en sus brazos, la cual estaba parecía estar Herida, se encamino al cuarto que compartían.

Pero Duncan lo siguió.

-¿Que le hicieron?

-nada Duncan, necesita solo descansar.

-crees que soy un imbécil .- dijo el pelinegro.- alguien la daño y tu estas como si nada.- reclamo.

-quien la haya dañado es un muerto que aun respira.- Kyuubi abrió la puerta y le cerro la cerro en as narices del pelinegro.

Dejo a Hinata en la cama y la limpio lo mejor que pudo.

Sus manos temblaban, su rostro estaba alterado, se apreciaban colmillos afilados.

Por fin habían despertado al demonio, la oscuridad reinaba su corazón.

Todos morirían por tocar a su Luna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí, si lo se me quieren matar, pero es necesario ya luego entenderán el por que de los hechos.

Quería actualizar pero no sabia con que historia XD, tengo muchas pero mis manos empezaron con esta y asi quedo. Raro lo se XD.

Agradezco sus comentarios, me encantan mil gracias ustedes son mi inspiración, mil gracias, los quiero.

También pido disculpa por la tardanza pero tengo doble turno en el trabajo, pueden creerlo tengo que hacer doble turno en el mes de diciembre, enero hasta marzo, pero teniendo algo de tiempo actualizare, por que mi inspiración no se va, ya tengo la mayoría de las actualización en mi cabecita, solo necesito tener tiempo y escribir.

No quiero decepcionarlos, por lo que me pondré las pilas, y actualizare cada vez que tenga tiempo.

Ustedes son geniales.

Gracias por hacerme muy feliz con sus comentarios, me alegran la vida.

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	10. la venganza

**NI HAO PÚBLICO QUERIDO XD.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia, por la cual casi me matan y subo la continuación para evitar una demanda penal XD.**

**Mil gracias por su aceptación.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T-T yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI**

**.**

**By. Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capítulo 9.- la venganza**

**.**

.

El kyuubi trataba de tranquilizarse, en estos momentos lo importante era que Luna al despertar se encontrara bien y no entrara en pánico.

Su suspiro lleno el silencio de la habitación.

Sus ojos rojos miraban con amor a su prometida, la cual llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas dormida.

Él la había curado con su chacra, nadie en la mansión se atrevió a molestarlos, para ellos él había llegado a tiempo.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Los malditos la lastimaron y todo su ser clamaba venganza.

Esos ninjas podrían darse por muertos y sería una muerte dolorosa.

Los ojos a perlados se abrieron lentamente soñolientos, vieron el pecho desnudo de su prometido y aspiró el aroma a menta.

Al darse cuenta que Luna abrió los ojos el cuerpo del Kyuubi se tensó.

Soñolienta Hinata abrazo al Kyuubi, sabía que él se despertó con su movimiento que ella realizo.

-tuve una pesadilla.- dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.

-Luna.- la llamo el Kyuubi, con un tono de voz dulce.

Hinata ahora se tensó, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, rápidamente se alejó de él, rompiendo en llanto.

El Kyuubi trato de acercarse y consolarla, pero al hacerlo Hinata grito por su cercanía.

Los ojos rojos escarlatas brillaron con mayor intensidad.

-Luna.- volvió a llamarla con cariño.- tienes que calmarte, llorar no te beneficia.

Pero Hinata seguía llorando en la esquina de la cama, apretaba con fuerzas el cobertor para cubrir su cuerpo.

Aunque ella no quisiera ser abrazada el kyuubi la obligo a aceptar su consuelo.

Paso el tiempo era casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hinata se calmó.

-sé que no quieres hablar Luna, pero es necesario que me digas que sucedió.

Hinata en susurros le platico los hechos.

-me acuerdo hasta ahí.- comento la pelinegra.- ese ninja me …- las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando.

-tranquila.- dijo él, acariciando solo su cabello porque ella no soportaba la cercanía de su cuerpo.- te encontré alrededor de las siete de la noche, estabas desmayada y a unos cuantos metros tu amiga se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, cuando te traje aquí, no comente nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente saben que las asaltaron, de lo otro, nadie tiene idea.- suspiro.- hable con el hombre de tu amiga y ambos acordamos en no decir nada.

Hinata no le contesto, estaba ida recordando con detalle hasta donde se acordaba.

No sabía ella si era una suerte haber perdido la conciencia y no recordar nada aparte de cuando le cortaron el kimono y sentía las caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Pero también su imaginación le alteraba, porque ella recreaba lo que probablemente le hicieron.

Como de seguro ellos la utilizaron.

Como ellos se atrevieron a invadir su cuerpo.

Y a quitarle algo que ni a ella le correspondía.

Sintió la caricia tierna de su prometido y las lágrimas salieron con mayor fuerza.

Ahora era indigna, estaba sucia.

Pero al llorar tanto y estar cansada por lo ocurrido, el sueño la venció.

El kyuubi agradeció que ella descansara.

Su furia no tenía límites.

Vio como ella se tallaba inconscientemente su piel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Más tarde alrededor del medio día

Hinata estaba sumergida en el baño, llevaba horas sumergida en el manantial, tanto que su piel estaba arrugada por el agua.

Su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo.

Así fue como el kyuubi la encontró, estaba preocupado por ella.

-sal de ahí y vístete.- ordeno.

Hinata asintió, se enrollo en una toalla y se encamino a su habitación.

El kyuubi pensó que ella ahora si era una muñeca, porque había perdido su alma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La tarde llego y El kyuubi le llevo de comer a la habitación.

-gracias, no deberías molestarte tanto por mi.- dijo Hinata.

Con una sonrisa triste su prometido le contesto.

-ahora me toca a mí cuidarte.- trato de acercarse pero vio el terror en su mirada y aparto la mano.

-discúlpame.- la pelinegra apretaba su kimono.- lo que pasa es que…

Él movió las manos quitándole importancia.

-no digas nada te comprendo Luna.

Las miradas se encontraron pero ella no resistió y la bajo.

Tocaron la puerta y él dejo pasar a la amiga de Hinata, se retiró del lugar asintiendo cuando la rubia le hizo una reverencia.

Serena se acercó a la cama donde la pelinegra descansaba, se sentó en una esquina del colchón.

-discúlpame, por mi culpa, tu.- se atrevió a decir la rubia.

Pero Hinata solo asintió.

-no quiero hablar de eso.- la pelinegra miraba a la rubia sin verla realmente.- sucedió y nada puede evitarlo.

Serena vio a su amiga mal, la Hyuuga siempre imanaba paz, pero en estos momentos un aura de gran pesar estaba sobre ella.

-tu prometido está muy tranquilo.- dijo tratando de romper el silencio.- mi marido estaba furioso, lo tuve que encerrar en la casa para detenerlo, quería salir a buscar a quienes nos atacaron.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, había estado tan sumida en su depresión que no había notado ese detalle.

Ella sabía que el Kyuubi no estaría tranquilo a menos que…

Salió apresurada de la cama y registros sus cosas cambiándose rápidamente por sus ropas de ninja.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto preocupada serena al verla que estaba alterada.

-es lo que voy averiguar.- fueron las palabras de Hinata.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación choco con su prometido.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- el kyuubi pregunto sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera por el impacto.

Hinata activo su Byakugan.

Y el zorro sonrió.

-¿eres un clon?.- susurro sorprendida Hinata, se suponía que esto era imposible.

Él sonrió zorrunamente.

-si.- afirmo.- es el resultado de tanto entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde estás realmente kyuubi?

-luna no debes preocuparte, en la noche llego, tú debes descansar.

-los encontraste ¿verdad?.

Los ojos escarlatas brillaron.

-sí.

Ella lo miro fríamente.

-llévame ahí.- exigió.

-no lo are luna, tú debes descansar, déjalo todo en mis garras.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-te exijo que me lleves.- su voz firme sorprendió al clon.- tengo todo el derecho de estar ahí.

Entonces el kyuubi asintió.

-Cierto, tus manos tienen el derecho de vengarte.

Él le agarro la mano, luego la abrazo y desaparecieron del lugar.

Serena quien presencio todo no entendía nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar.

Aunque el manto nocturno ya cubría el cielo y las estrellas se veían.

El lugar resplandecía como el atardecer.

Lo que una vez fue una aldea, en esos momentos se consumía en llamas.

Camino atrás del clon quien solo sonreía por el espectáculo.

Hinata se estremeció al ver cuerpos de Ninjas destrozados por todo el lugar.

Fue una masacre.

"Sin piedad"

Caminaba sobre escombros , el lugar le recordó la guerra.

Tanta sangre

Tantas victimas

Tanto dolor y odio.

Cuando el clon se detuvo ella choco contra él al hacerlo explotó.

Su mirada aperlada se topó con la de su prometido, el cual estaba cubierto por un manto de chacra rojizo y su figura humana tomaba la forma distorsionada de un zorro.

-Luna llegaste a tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.- ahora morirá, ¿Por qué fue él? ¿verdad?.-señalo a un individuo que estaba a escasos dos metros de él.

Hinata voltio el rostro y se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

El ninja que ayer la ultrajo se encontraba mutilado, no tenía piernas, ni brazos y aun que estaba desangrándose el kyuubi lo mantenía con vida.

El ninja la vio con sorpresa y entonces entendió por qué ese demonio los ataco. Ese zorro apareció en la tarde enfurecido y con ganas de matar a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino. La aldea sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-¿te acuerdas de ella?.- hablo con burla el Kyuubi.- te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer estúpido.- al decirlo el ninja gimió de nuevo, un kunai dio directo en su pecho.- pagaras tu osadía por tocarla.- sentencio

Antes de que siguiera masacrándolo el ninja grito.

-no le hicimos nada.- fueron las palabras.- los aldeanos estaban cerca, por lo que simplemente la asustamos.- las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Hinata se sorprendió y sintió el cuerpo menos pesado.

Sin embargo el rostro del kyuubi no mostro cambio alguno.

-eso no evita el hecho de que te hayas atrevido a tocarla.- comento fríamente.- es mía y tú la lastimases por eso morirás.- alzo su mano izquierda donde concentro chacra y apareció el rasenga.

-no lo hagas.- grito Hinata, incapaz de moverse se sentía tan cansada.- ya dijo que no pasó nada. El odio genera más odio.

Los ojos rojos con destellos dorados la miraron detenidamente.

-tu dolor me duelen más que a ti y por culpa de ese maldito tu no me quieres tocar, es por eso que lo pagara muy caro.- el chacra aumento en su mano.

Hinata se estremeció de la frialdad con el que kyuubi hablaba.

-Naruto lo perdonaría.- grito la pelinegra.

El kyuubi sonrió.

-yo no soy el mocoso.- y soltó el rasenga eliminando al sujeto que se desintegro.

El suelo tembló.

Cuando el aire nocturno soplo eliminando el polvo provocado por la explosión, el kyuubi se encamino hasta donde estaba Hinata, la cargo en forma nupcial alejándose del lugar, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Ella se dejó llevar, y miro por encima del hombro de su prometido el caos provocado por su culpa.

Una aldea entera destrozada.

_Este era el poder que todos querían_

Y también

_El poder que todos temían._

_El poder del zorro de nueve colas._

_El kyuubi._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Le robe la laptop a mi abuelo la mia no sirve.

Aproveche para actualizar esta historia.

Ya saben que mis manos escriben solas, prometo que la siguiente es Kushina vs Hinata.

Si lo se el capitulo me quedo raro,

Espero que les guste.

Son las 4 de la mañana dormiré aun que sean una dos horas.

Aun tengo doble turno en el trabajo, disculpen las tardanzas.

¿Saben por qué me preocupo por actualizar?

Por ustedes XD, que con sus comentarios iluminan mi día y me hacen muy pero muy feliz, mil gracias por esa bellas palabras y disculpen que no haya contestado sus comentarios, falta de tiempo T-T, pero quiero que sepan que son importantes para mi inspiración, para mis ánimos y me ayudan a sonreír mucho.

Nuevamente mil gracias.

Sayo que estén bien.


	11. la defenza de Hiashi

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD, mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos**

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 11.- la defensa de Hiashi.**

Tsunade empezó a estresarse, en su escritorio había un sinfín de pergaminos por atender, y el muy tonto de N**a**ruto no le ayudaba en nada.

El mocoso estaba en la esquina del escritorio sumergido en pergaminos que le costaba comprender y para su mala suerte las letras no entraban en su dura cabeza.

Sonrió

Ese chiquillo pensaba que era emocionante ser Hokage, pero la responsabilidad era demasiada y debía de ser muy inteligente para poder enfrascarse en las batallas políticas y verbales, de nada serbia aquí la fuerza, sino la inteligencia.

El rubio se revolvía los cabellos en señal de frustración, sin ser consciente de la evaluación que era sometido por Tsunade.

Quien negaba con la cabeza por ver como su casi nieto se moría de aburrimiento y no comprendía nada de lo que leía.

Estaba a punto de sacar su sake y tomarse una copa cuando tocan la puerta y sin esperar que ella diera la orden para que pasaran, el autoritario líder del clan Hyuuga entraba a la oficina con su aire de grandeza.

Su cabeza empezó a palpitar, si Hiashi estaba ahí solo significaba problemas.

Voltio su mira a ver a Naruto, quien no estaba del todo sorprendido por la visita

Hiashi inclino su cabeza en forma de reverencia en señal de respeto por el puesto de Hokage.

-¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?.- pregunto Tsunade.

Hiashi saco un pergamino y se lo tendió a la Hokage.

Sus ojos aperlados fríos miraron la reacción de la rubia, quien frunció el ceño y apretó el puño.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?.- grito ella.

Naruto sintió que el edificio tembló debido al estado de animo de la rubia en estos momentos, por lo que supo que ahí explicaba lo que el Kyuubi hizo.

Hiashi no perdió la postura.

-en resumen le informo que mi yerno elimino una aldea rebelde de ninjas cerca de la aldea el manantial.- su voz firme tenía el tilde de orgullo.

Los ojos canelas mostraban su furia.

-él no está autorizado para atacar.- le recrimino Tsunade a Hiashi.- debió de informarnos y nosotros hubiéramos mandado a verificar que realmente eran rebeldes, lo que hizo él fue una masacre a una aldea.

-si leyó el informe con detenimiento se dará cuenta que la aldea que colinda con el manantial sufrió el ataque de estos rebeldes, Hinata se encontraba ahí, ella tuvo que defenderse sola porque su prometido no la acompaño.- sus ojos miraban fijamente a la Hokage, sabía que ella no creía en sus palabras.-ella resulto herida, cuando mi yerno llego al lugar del ataque pudo rastrear a los ninjas rebeldes, fue a investigar después de dejar a Hinata bien atendida, al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que eran rebeldes y él tenía la intención de informarle a usted pero pudieron darse cuenta que él los encontró y tuvo que entrar en una batalla imprevista, no quería que las cosas salieran de control , pero las intenciones de esos ninjas era matarlo, por lo que él solo se defendió.

Tsunade y Hiashi se lanzaron miradas frías y autoritarias.

Claramente la Hokage no creía esa versión.

Pero Hiashi se mantenía firme y solo quería que lo contradijera para seguir defendiendo al Kyuubi.

Aun así él desobedeció y tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, el Kyuubi estaba a prueba sabía perfectamente que aún no era un ninja bien aceptado.- Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y espero a que el Hyuuga lo defendiera.

-tiene razón.- concordó Hiashi , sorprendiendo a la Hokage.- el merece un castigo por desobedecer.- curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.- y nosotros como su clan lo castigaremos.

La rubia se para y al hacerlo su silla se cayó , ocasionando un gran ruido.

-me estas insinuando que esto quedara impune?.

-no Hokage.- comento él.- simplemente él es un Hyuuga y nos corresponde a mí y a nuestro consejo castigar su imprudencia.

-el Kyuubi se salva de nosotros por ser un Hyuuga.- dijo con incredulidad.- ¿usted cree que esto se soluciona por pertenecer a su clan?

Hiashi asintió.

-es el esposo del futuro líder y eso le da un estatus aquí en la aldea, al firmar el contrato nupcial, él pertenece a nuestro clan y usted conoce perfectamente las leyes, así que sabe que tiene que responder ante nosotros.

-AUN NO ESTAN CASADOS.- grito Naruto.

Pero la fría mirada del Hyuuga lo hizo callarse.

Hiashi miro con resentimiento al rubio.

-según nuestras costumbres Naruto-san, ellos están casados, estos seis meses solo es el tiempo de cortejo.- vio el tono rojo de la cara del chico y eso le satisfacía.- en los tres meses que quedan ellos estarán oficialmente casados, y por supuesto está invitado a la reunión familiar.- dijo con burla.

Su mirada cayó de nuevo en la Hokage.

-sé que mi yerno cometió un error y estará a su disposición para cualquier misión que le asigne, esto será como un servicio a la aldea.

-eso no arregla lo que hizo.

-lo se Tsunade-sama, le prometo que tendrá su colaboración completa en el caso de los ninjas rebeldes.

-el Kyuubi debió de avisar, esta era una gran oportunidad para desmantelar la organización rebelde.

-mírelo de este punto de vista, él venció a un gran número de ninjas y podría identificar a otros miembros, en si le hizo un bien al mundo ninja ya que ellos lo pensaran dos veces antes de seguir sus ataques en contra de nosotros.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-complico las cosas al demostrar tal poder.

-no veo lo malo en esa cuestión, por lo contrario demostró que konoha es una aldea muy poderosa.

-no te hagas Hiashi.- dijo abruptamente ella.- lo que demostró realmente es que nadie puede tocar al líder Hyuuga sin encontrar la muerte en el transcurso de algún altercado.

-si lo quiere ver así, no puedo contradecirle, eso es su punto de vista.- rebatió Hiashi.

-Tu ganas.- maldijo internamente Tsunade.- debes de saber en qué tiempo ellos regresan?.

-dentro de una semana.- informo el Hyuuga.- me retiro que tenga un excelente dia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiashi abandono la oficina triunfante y pensando que nadie dañaría al Kyuubi por proteger a Hinata.

Él se encargaría de protegerlo.

Por que quedo confirmado la seguridad que Hinata tendría al lado de él. Nadie la dañaría.

Y menos aquí en konoha, ya que las leyes estarían a su favor, de eso él se aseguraría, protegería a su yerno y a la vez a su hija.

El clan Hyuuga estaba satisfecho con el rendimiento del Kyuubi, ahora todos temían tocar a algún miembro del clan, porque sabían que si se atrevían, morirían en el intento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade estaba furiosa, odiaba que el Hyuuga ganara.

Como abogado Hiashi era el mejor, sus ojos canelas centraron su atención en Naruto.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?.- acuso al rubio.- tu eres el que se supone controla ese poder, pero solo ha demostrado que el Kyuubi puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana-

Naruto suspiro pero se puso serio.

-sentí la energía del Kyuubi.- acepto él.- pero también pude ver más o menos lo que lo altero.- cerro sus puños.- esos ninjas no solamente la atacaron a Hinata, sino que la dañaron de gravedad .- vio la sorpresa en la mirada canela de la Hokage.- no sabría decirte abuela que fue lo que le paso realmente, pero vi su rostro bañado de lágrimas, no dejaba que el Kyuubi la tocara.- prosiguió con una voz pesada.- sentí su desesperación, su odio, tengo que reconocer que lo deje libre por que no soporte las lágrimas de Hinata, yo también quería venganza.

-fue estúpido lo que hicisteis.- reconoció la Hokage.- sabes que no puedes darle el control al Kyuubi sobre si mismo.

-abuela él se separa de mi poco a poco, es un individuo nuevo, pierdo el control.

-demonios Naruto.- maldijo Tsunade.-tu aseguraste que podrías controlarlo y ahora me sales con esto.- golpeo la mesa partiéndola.- sabes lo que significa que el Kyuubi ande por ahí libre.- el rubio asintió.- gracias a kami, no sea salido de control, ahora más que nunca nos conviene el matrimonio de él con Hinata.

-ESO NO LO PERMITIRE.- le contesto a gritos.- ella me ama a mi.

-pero tú no la amas.- lo corrigió.

-yo .- dijo titubeando.- no estoy muy seguro de eso.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro?, eso lo debes de saber.- vio la incertidumbre en la mirada azul y hablo maternalmente.- siempre me dices abuela, trátame como tal entonces.

Naruto suspiro.

-a veces puedo ver los recuerdos del Kyuubi.- se mordió los labios , mantenía sus mirada fija.- veo como Hinata es con él. Como lo consiente, como lo cuida, como él se deja querer, como duermen, siento una conexión especial, siempre pensé que Hinata era dulce y tierna, me sentía alagado de que ella siento tan linda me quisiera a mi antes que todo este reconocimiento, ella me amo por lo que soy y el Kyuubi vive una vida que sería mía.- los celos lo invadieron.- vive mi vida, y yo estoy tan confundido, porque me gusta esa vida, me gusta Hinata.

Tsunade se encamino a la gran ventana de su oficina donde se apreciaba la aldea, Naruto la siguió.

-¿y sakura?.- Pregunto ella.- haz hablado con ella de lo que sientes?

-si.- asintió él.- pero cada vez que toco el tema más profundamente ella empieza a llorar y yo no soporto que llore, además ella y yo, pues.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- estamos muy juntos.

-¿entonces con qué derecho reclamas la vida del Kyuubi?.- vio cuando Naruto iba a reclamar, pero ella prosiguió.- tienes que madurar Naruto, no las puedes tener a las dos, tus sentimientos no están definidos y además aunque sea una manera retorcida y cruel , el Kyuubi le demostró que la ama.

-pero él es una bestia.- chillo Naruto.

-una bestia que la ama sobre cualquier cosa y Hinata es firme cuando toma una decisión, aunque aparentemente es sumisa, su inteligencia brilla.

-¿a que viene eso?.- él no entendía lo que la hokage quería decirle.

-ella tomo la decisión de dejar de amarte en el momento que firmo su matrimonio con el Kyuubi.- suspiro ella con paciencia.- además al enviarnos a su padre para que el defendiera al Kyuubi de alguna posible represalia en su contra Esta demostrando que lo protege.

-Hinata es incapaz de solapar la crueldad abuela.

-si lo sé. Los principios de Hinata son muy altos, pero date cuenta que si hace eso es porque lo quiere.

-no.- grito el rubio.- imposible, a menos que al que este perdonando sea a mi, porque me ve en él.

-no te siegues Naruto. El Kyuubi le demostró que es completamente diferente a ti, ella lo quiere a él.

-imposible.- susurro Naruto sintiendo un agujero en su estómago.

-no es imposible, te hablo como mujer, si la persona que amo su felicidad esta con la que siempre amo, empiezo a dejarlo ir, si encuentro a alguien que me atrae físicamente me doy la oportunidad de tratarlo, con el tiempo lo conozco y me doy cuenta que yo puedo ser su mundo, el amor de él me ira cautivando y curando la herida de no ser correspondida y si él es capaz de destruir el mundo por mi.- lo miro directamente a los ojos.- dime, ¿te enamorarías de esa persona?

Naruto bajo la mirada, Hinata merecía ser amada por completo, y aun que entendía eso una parte de él quería ser egoísta.

-tienes razón abuela.

-el amor es complicado Naruto.- le puso una mano en el hombro.- pero vivaz, créeme uno siempre buscara ser feliz, entiendo que Hinata quiera vivir ese amor que por tanto tiempo durmió en ella, quiere amar libremente sin ataduras, sin complejos, y ella ve al Kyuubi como una nueva oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo, distinto, algo que la haga feliz, y el Kyuubi ve a Hinata como una fuente de paz, de sentimientos que él pensaba que no existían, su luna como el la llama representa su luz en este mundo donde todo lo sigue viendo negro. Déjalos ser felices, tu tuviste tu oportunidad, agua que no has de beber, déjala correr.

Naruto se quedó mirando el atardecer y contemplando la aldea.

Soledad era lo que sentía.

No quería que Hinata fuera feliz con el Kyuubi.

Sonrio tristemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí , si lo sé muy raro, pero me salió de mi mente,

Como no tenía laptop pero gracias a kami ya la tengo XD, hice capítulos a mano, pueden creerlo XD, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo me falta tipearlo.

Por fin el lemon que tanto querían para la siguiente actualización.

Tengo varias continuaciones a mano, jajjajajaj y no se cual actualizar, por que no tengo mucho tiempo para tipear, T-T doble turno a un.

Agradezco sus comentarios ya saben que me impulsan a seguir, por ustedes es que le pongo muchas ganas para actualizar.

Mil gracias por hacerme feliz con sus comentarios, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	12. reconciliacion

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD aun sigo con doble turno asi que disculpen la tardanza y en esto momentos me muero de gripa XD pero eso es otra historia XD , mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**.**

**Advertencia: lemon **

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos**

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 12.- LA RECONCILIACION.**

**.**

**Lo mejor de una pelea de enamorados es la reconciliación, dulce néctar del amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un suspiro se escucho en el salón de té que estaba en la mansión de Duncan.

Hinata seguía removiendo su té ausente de todo, su estado de ánimo era pésimo.

Primero la supuesta violación, eso la altero muchísimo y ahora el distanciamiento que tuvo con el Kyuubi.

Sus ojos aperlados se enfocaban en el anillo que su prometido le había regalado el mismo día que todo pareció detenerse.

Una semana completamente distanciada.

Ella no podía verlo sin sentir que su corazón se apretaba y quería detenerse.

Él le falló, había matado a sangre fría a varias personas y eso la hizo preguntarse ¿si estaba bien estar con él?.

Sin darse cuenta la pelinegra serena se sentó a lado de ella, interrumpiendo la soledad y los pensamientos de la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto la rubia, estaba afligida por la tristeza de su amiga.- mañana regresan a tu aldea, pensé que estarías contenta.

Hinata enfoco su mirada en la azul.

-estoy confundida.- reconoció ella.- yo… él… - no podía hilar bien su pensamientos.

-déjalo.- le recomendó serena, hablaba firmemente.- estas así por que aniquilo a una aldea entera y te demostró que en el fondo es una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Una cosa era escuchar sus pensamientos en su mente, pero otra muy distinta era escucharlo en voz que era su amigo, eso lo hacia diferente pensó Hinata.

Serena prosiguió.

-Hinata tu vales mucho, estoy segura que si hablas con tu padre pueden evitar la unión de ustedes dos, también puedes hablar con Naruto.- dijo con gran alegría.- estoy segura que él te apoyara, por lo que me haz contado él te ha mirado con otros ojos desde que estas con el Kyuubi. Déjalo es lo mejor.

Entonces algo despertó en Hinata, todo lo que había ocurrido la había dejado en estado de shock, no le permitió ver mas halla del mal comportamiento del Kyuubi. Ahora que su amiga recomendaba dejarlo, sabia que eso no lo aria.

De pronto la pelinegra se levanto y miro fríamente a serena.

-no lo dejare.- afirmo, y comenzó a pasearse por la sala, se acomodo un mechón de su cabello y siguió caminando.

Serena realmente le había tomado mucho cariño a Hinata por lo que ella le ayudaría a que se diera cuenta que quería al Kyuubi.

-es lo mejor.- volvió a rebatir la rubia.- es una bestia sin control, no tiene sentimientos, y tu estas enamorada del original no la copia. Naruto no habría matado a una aldea por ti.

Y ese último comentario desato la furia de Hinata. La cual se encaminó hasta quedar de frente de su amiga.

-él tiene sentimientos que no controla por que siempre ha sido un demonio, esta aprendiendo a ser humano, es lógico que actué como siempre lo ha hecho, nadie le ha enseñado lo contrario, además, cuando yo me atreví a rescatar a la persona que amaba estaba dispuesta a matar sin consideración, lo importante era proteger a esa persona.- su voz tenia una firmeza que sorprendió a la rubia.- sus sentimientos son mas intensos que los que nosotros tenemos, y por supuesto que Naruto no abría eliminado a una aldea entera por que no me ama como el Kyuubi.- todo lo digo desde el fondo de su corazón, y las piezas del rompecabezas que tenia en su ser encajaron, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, había sido tan injusta con su prometido.

Serena la abrazo y permitió que llorara.

-lo quieres mas de lo que te imaginas, supongo que se lo ha ganado.- rompió el abrazo y le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas.- él ha estado entrenando día a día, es como un león enjaulado, lo he observado y él te mira con un sentimiento grande, el pobre ha sufrido mucho tu distanciamiento, si en verdad quieres una relación con él, platica lo que sientes, llega a un acuerdo, la comunicación entre ustedes les dará el equilibrio que necesitan, todas las parejas pasan por malos momentos, es normal, lo importante es que cuando tropiecen ambos se levanten, a esto se le llama madurar.

Hinata se mordió el labio, y agacho su mirada.

-pero tal vez es muy tarde, creo que fui muy cruel con él.

-entonces pídele perdón.- sonrió la rubia.- créeme que se que si tu das el primer paso esa barrera que se interpone entre ustedes dos se rompe, inténtalo si quieres ser feliz, claro si deseas ser feliz con él.

-pero…

-no hay peros Hinata me comentaste que nunca luchaste por Naruto, ahora tienes una gran oportunidad, lucha por ese amor, los dos se ven tan tristes separados, juntos siempre sonríen, alejados dan lastima.- reconoció serena.- decide lo que quieres y lucha. Una segunda oportunidad no la tienen todos.

-gracias sere.- Hinata se limpio el rostro de lagrimas. Por supuesto que lo intentaría.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su fría cama, sola.

El Kyuubi que siempre había dormido con ella estaba en la sala de su recamara durmiendo sobre un futon.

Así estaban desde hace una semana entera, no se hablaban mucho, solo lo esencial, y ella realmente extrañaba ese lazo que tenían.

A su mente llegaron todos los momentos vividos juntos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro.

Ellos dos habían pasado momentos únicos, juntos y ahora existía una barrera enorme entre ellos.

Llorar no soluciona nada.

Su mirada dejo de ser triste para tornarse decidida.

Ello tenían que hablar, tenían que encontrar una solución juntos para que el Kyuubi se dominara, por que no todo es malo.

El Kyuubi podría ser tan tierno y sobre protector, no solo había maldad en su corazón, si era capaz de amarla tanto como demostró, eso significaba esperanzas para ambos y ella en vez de alejarlo tenía que apoyarlo, estar con él, en los buenos y malos momentos.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera de la habitación, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, lo que le recordó que solo tenia un camisón.

Pero nada de esto tenia importancia.

Sus pasos decididos la llevaron a donde descansaba su prometido.

Su cuerpo tembló, su determinación parecía esfumarse pero todo quedo olvidado, cuando el Kyuubi abrió lo ojos y la miro fijamente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo ojos escarlatas se sorprendieron al verla ahí, parada, enfrente de él, con lagrimas en sus ojos aperlados.

-¿sucede algo Luna?.- mi voz se torno ronca.

-no puedo dormir.- fueron las palabras de ella.

Entonces el Kyuubi abrió su manta indicando que ahí había espacio, cerca de él.

Hinata acepto gustosa y se arrogo a sus brazos.

El sonido de ambos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo fue lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

El zorro se aferro a ella en su abrazo, en volviéndola con su calor, era aquí donde él pertenecía, así lo fue desde que ella lo abrazo por primera vez, su Luna empezó a sollozar y el sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos, realmente había conocido el miedo en esta semana, miedo a que ella lo dejara, miedo a que nunca mas la podría tener entre sus brazos, miedo a que la luz que ilumina si vida se apagara, miedo de perderla.

Se acomodaron mejor, sus miradas se conectaron.

-lo siento.- dijo el Kyuubi ganándole la palabra a Hinata.- cuando ellos te atacaron no pensé en nada que no fuera matarlos, me llene de odio, me Salí de control.

Hinata acaricio su mejilla con la mano.

-yo también tengo que disculparme, te juzgue sin detenerme a pensar por que lo hacías, en si fue mi culpa.

-no.- el Kyuubi la miro detenidamente.- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy una bestia que …

Hinata no permitió que él se siguiera discriminando, por lo que acorto la distancia y lo beso.

El beso suave y gentil se torno inesperadamente hambriento, deseoso, sedientos de estas caricias.

Por falta de oxigeno se separaron juntando sus frentes.

-te extrañe.- dijo la pelinegra, pero vio la mirada roja y sabia que no le creía.- enserio que te extrañe.

Él hizo una mueca y saco lo que tanto le atormentaba.

-a mi? O a Naruto?

Hinata lo obligo a que la mirara.

-se que fue cruel de mi parte cuando te compare con él, pero es a ti a quien extrañe.- vio la pequeña esperanza de su prometido en su mirada.- es contigo con quien he platicado asta altas horas de la noche, es contigo con quien puedo ser diferente, es contigo con quien he compartido muy gratos momentos, eres tu, él que esta siempre ahí para mi eres tu, Tu.

Una sonrisa nació de los labios del Kyuubi.

Cambio de lugar y se poso sobre ella.

Hinata estaba sonrojada por esa posición, ya que simplemente él traía unos boxes y ella el camisón.

Bajo su boca y capturo la de Hinata, quien en un principio se sobre salto, a su mente acudieron imágenes que serian difíciles de olvidar.

El Kyuubi sintió el temor, pero era imposible para él no besarla, por lo que en toda esta semana se había contenido mucho, necesitaba tocarla, sentir su piel, probarla.

Rompió el beso y la miro con deseó.

-Luna.- su voz sonó demasiado hambriento.- necesito acariciarte, mi manos se mueven solas, se que lo que te hicieron esos tipejos aun no lo olvidas, pero permíteme besarte y borrar esas huellas, implantar mi marca sobre ti.

Hinata gimió cuando sintió que el Kyuubi bajaba por su cuello con pequeñas mordidas.

En su mente se repetían las palabras de su prometido.

Y ella se dejo llevar, quería experimentar esas sensaciones que palpitaban por su cuerpo, por lo que no impidió nada de lo que su novio hacia.

El Kyuubi besaba la piel de Luna, cierta parte de él embestía a Hinata proporcionándoles placer a ambos al friccionar sus partes intimas.

Calor, la temperatura subió, se sentían mareados por tantas cosas.

A su olfato llego el aroma de la excitación de su hembra, como animal que era esto lo puso en celo.

Ambos se miraron, sabían que estaban cruzando el límite y que una vez que ellos tuvieran intimidad, seria para siempre, el compromiso quedaría en el olvido, por que ellos serian ya esposos.

La respiración dificultosa de ambos se escuchaba en la habitación.

-podemos parar Luna, si esto sigue así, yo.. Tu.. Nosotros…

Ella sonrió.

-me dejas a mi la responsabilidad de elegir, y en estos momentos no puedo pensar con claridad, lo que siento no me permite pensar.

-y que es lo que sientes Luna?.- dijo cerca de su oído causando que Hinata estremeciera. – te gusta que te bese aquí.- su boca fue a dar en los senos de ella, quien gimió.- o te gusta así.- bajo la fina tela del camisón y beso hambrientamente su pecho descubierto.

Y ese acto desato todo en ellos, por que Hinata dejo de apretar el futon y sus manos acariciaron el cabello de su prometido, exigiendo mas.

Con unas garras de sus manos el Kyuubi rompió el camisón y pudo apreciar perfectamente a su prometida.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos llenos de pasión y no lo pensó mas.

Desgarro su propia ropa y con mucha delicadeza se coloco en medio de sus piernas.

Bajo su rostro y la capturo en un arrollador beso, su miembro fue entrando, estaba tan húmeda, el olor de su excitación lo descontrolaba a él.

Por lo que empujo en una sola envestida más para adentrarse.

Hinata dejo escapar un gemido.

La sensación de dolor fue pasajera, y ahora que eran uno solo sentía tantas cosas difíciles de describir.

-no te muevas Luna.- dijo l Kyuubi, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, quería moverse, pero tenia que darle tiempo. Por lo que tomo aire y la beso delicadamente,.

Hinata correspondió gustosa, sus besos eran adictivos.

Ella movió sus caderas, él gimió.

Y el beso despertó la lujuria nuevamente en sus corazones.

Empezó a moverse mas rápido, acariciaba cada parte, se detenía a besar los hermosos pechos de ella.

Hinata lo acariciaba, todo su cuerpo estaba en un transe sentía que alcanzaba algo, pero que no sabia que era.

Movía su cuerpo a la misma intensidad que su prometido.

Y de pronto esa sensación de jubilo la lleno, grito el nombre del Kyuubi y el al sentir las paredes vaginales comprimirse a su alrededor, embistió mas rápido, antes de venirse ladeo el cuello de Hinata y cuando llego a su orgasmo, clavo sus colmillos.

Ella sintió la incomodidad pero su cuerpo estaba con las vibras del placer que no le dio la importancia a tal acto.

Sin embargo el Kyuubi marco a su pareja, era suya.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hasta aquí, si lo se muy raro XD, pero compréndanme, me muero de gripa, tengo casi 38 grados de temperatura, asi que si estando bien de salud escribo raro ahora mas XD.

Tenia tantas ganas de actualizar a si que aquí me tienen.

Espero que les guste.

Respuesta a lo comentarios…

Princezz.- mil gracias por tu comentario y claro que me puedes llamar así one-san.

Aio hyuuga.- un placer que te guste la historia, soy principiante y cometo aun errores, pero es agradable saber que con perseverancia puedo lograr capturar la atención del lector. Mil gracias por comentar.

Hakudoshigle.- un gran saludo desde Minatitlán Veracruz, México. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y es genial que te guste la historia.

Sanyuri-kun.- es cierto que la falta de comentarios asen que el autor deje de escribir, a mi me pasa en inuyasha, la falta de ánimo bloquea la imaginación, en cambio cuando leo los comentarios de ustedes alegran mi vida, es genial saber que hay alguien que le guste lo que imaginas. Mil gracias por comentar.

Luly.- gracias preciosas por tus palabras, y por tus comentarios.

Peste 21.- nee-chan no te imaginas el final de la historia eso si le falta mucho por terminar, ya que me propuse como reto tener mínimo 20 capítulos de esta historia, así que tendrás una historia muy larga como regalo XD.

Yk namikase.- nee-chan jess, me siento borracha XD creo que tanto medicamento, espero que te guste la continuación, y mil gracias por siempre comentar en todas mis historias. Te quiero

Sheccil-chan.- tu y yo estamos de acuerdo, Naruto ya eligió así que se atenga a las consecuencias.- risa macabra_ no sabe lo que le espera XD. Mil gracias por comentar.

Poison girl 29.-mi querida hermana, Naruto en esta dimensión es muy indeciso, realmente no sabe lo que quiere, así que pienso en darle una oportunidad al Kyuubi. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Raquenel-back.- hola, yo te apoyo ttebane, que Naruto se olvide de Hinata, ella tomo su decisión ahora viene lo bueno, como lo tomara Naruto por que él al sentir las emocione del Kyuubi, se dio cuenta que ellos ya dieron el gran paso. XD si lo se es algo dramático, gracias a kami estoy escribiendo algo mas dramático T-T por que siempre tiendo a hacer historias con humor, pero así me salen, y no te preocupes por el dramatismo, por que planeo complicarlo todo XD.

Mil gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Los dejo ya puedo descansar, esta gripe me mata, mil gracias por leer.


	13. consecuencia de los actos

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD aun sigo con doble turno asi que disculpen la tardanza , mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos**

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**Próximamente cumpliremos un año.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Les invita a ver el capitulo 247 del anime de Naruto empieza la historia de los padres de el, amo a la pareja naranja.**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 13.- consecuencia de los actos.**

**.**

**Cada acción genera una reacción, ley de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

El Kyuubi apretaba más fuerte el cuerpo cálido de Hinata, quería consumir ese sentimiento de posesión tan grande que sentía en su interior.

_Estaba embrujado,_ había caído en las redes del amor, un sentimiento extraño, profundo y curioso.

Si, por que si antes hubiera matado sin consideraciones a quien la tocara, ahora ese impulso estaba intensificado, no sabía hasta donde era capaz.

Quería tenerla solo para él, llevarla y alejarla del mundo entero, pero esto no era posible.

Luna no era un objeto, era un ser viviente que tenía una familia y una vida.

Una sonrisa fría cruzo en su rostro.

_Su familia era él._

Ahora ella le pertenecía por completo, pero esto lo confundía, los sentimientos en su cuerpo son intensos y no podía controlarlos, tratar de entender lo que le pasaba era difícil.

Su mirada cayo en Hinata, y acaricio su rostro queriendo gravar ese momento en su ser, no sabía lo que el destino les preparaba, pero no podía confiarse de que todo sería un "vivieron felices para siempre", el Kyuubi por experiencia propia sabía que la vida ponía muchos obstáculos y dificultaba todo.

Pero él lucharía hasta el cansancio, con todo su poder, para proteger y cuidar su máximo tesoro, Aunque tuviera que destruir el mundo entero, por resguardar a Hinata.

Los ojos aperlados de la Hyuuga se abrieron soñolientos, sonrió al sentirse tan cálida y protegida. En una semana realmente había extrañado este sentimiento de plenitud y seguridad.

Pero sus sentidos se alertaron al sentir que ella abrazaba a su prometido completamente desnuda.

Fue sorpresivo y algo vergonzoso, sentir la piel contra piel, sin nada que obstruya la calidez de los cuerpos juntos.

Alzo su mirada tímidamente para encontrarse con el rostro de su ahora esposo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

él sonrió, y el corazón de la pelinegra brinco, era una sonrisa diferente a cualquiera que le haya conocido, esta era indescriptible, la felicidad se veía en su rostro, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con una intensidad que le oprimió el corazón, su labios se curvaban en una sonrisa abierta, amorosa, tierna y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por su rostro, ahí en él había amor, un amor grande, sincero , un amor que era de ella.

El Kyuubi se sorprendió cuando Hinata empezó a llorar, cambio rápidamente de postura para posesionarse arriba de ella.

Para Hinata todo sucedió demasiado rápido, por que sintió cuando él cambiaba de posición y bajaba desesperadamente el rostro besándola apasionadamente.

La vergüenza quedo olvidada, tímidamente le correspondió el beso, pero al sentir las caricias sobre sus cuerpo desnudo y las fricciones de sus partes íntimas, el deseó la inundo, por lo que alzo los brazos y lo acerco másasí evitaba cualquier intento de que él quisiera separarse de ella.

El Kyuubi se adentró en el cuerpo de la pelinegra con una estocada fuerte, Hinata gimió y el embestía rápidamente.

Ella lo nombraba roncamente cada vez que sentía que se adentraba más a su cuerpo, la tención llego y con ello la liberación del éxtasis.

Rendida durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente la declaración de amor del Kyuubi.

-te amo Luna, apartir de ahora eres completamentemía y juro que te protegeré y are lo que sea para estar contigo, aun que eso signifique la destrucción del mundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Duncan no estaba contento del resultado de Konoha sobre la aldea. Habían firmado un tratado de paz y relaciones comerciales muy buenas, pero lo que él quería era lo contrario.

Sin embargo Hinata era una buena embajadora y muy firme para negociar tratados.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y entro el dolor de cabeza que él tenía.

-buen día Duncan.- hablo el Kyuubi con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El pelinegro lo miro con mala cara.

-supongo que te has venido a despedir.- dijo con tono de burla.- hoy parten a su aldea, estarás contento de regresar a casa.

-si estoy contento.- saco unos billetes de su cartera y lo puso sobre el escritorio de Duncan.- quiero el otro anillo.

Los ojos azules lo miraron sin entender a que se refería.

El Kyuubi suspiro irritado.

-me vendiste el anillo de compromiso hace una semana, me falta la alianza del matrimonio, por lo que te estoy pagando para que me la des inmediatamente.

Duncan alzo una ceja y lo miro fríamente, saco de uno de los cajones una caja de color azul y se la tendió al Kyuubi, quien la agarro sonriendo tontamente.

-Hinata no es una mujer que puedas comprarla con joyas.- comento el pelinegro.

-lo sé, pero sé que le encantara.

-Kyuubi, ella no te quiere cerca, incluso diría que al llegar a la aldea pedirá la anulación de su compromiso.- sonrió perversamente.- le demostraste que eres una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Las miradas se encontraron y chispearon en una batalla.

Sin embargo el Kyuubi rompió a reír abiertamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Ella te odia Kyuubi.

-mi querido Duncan.- hablo risueñamente.- Luna es mía, y ayer precisamente nos reconciliamos.- suspiro.- yo creo que las reconciliaciones es lo mejor en una relación.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, al comprender el porqué del anillo, ya que le había explicado al zorro que cuando Hinata fuera su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra es cuando ella podría tener ese anillo, antes era el del compromiso.

-tú y ella.- se atrevió a decir Duncan.

-lo que hagamos luna y yo no tengo por qué decírtelo.- dijo seriamente, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar pero fue detenido por las palabras del líder que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¡como puede ser posible ¡!.- rugió él .- eres una bestia sedienta de sangre, alguien que destruye, no tienes corazón, nunca podrás darle la vida que ella merece.

El Kyuubi quedo enfrente de él.

-¿por qué te escucho molesto?, no es simplemente que Luna este conmigo, no soy un estúpido.- sus ojos brillaron y lo miro altivamente.- tu disgusto es que, por más provocaciones que me hiciste no te demostré eso que aseguras que soy, si perdí el control cuando atacaron directamente a Luna, no antes. Me quieres ver como un asesino sediento de sangre y te enfurece saber que esa bestia no puede ser controlada por gente sin escrúpulos como tú.

Duncan se cruzó de brazos.

-solo dices disparates, yo pienso en el bienestar de Hinata, ella al estar contigo le complicaras la vida, piensa en todos los enemigos que ella tendrá por tu culpa Kyuubi.

-no me importa lo que opine la gente ni cuantos enemigos tenga que vencer, soy losuficiente fuerte para defenderla y si ellos se atreven a herirla.- una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en su rostro.- serán eliminados, tendrán la misma suerte de la aldea yobu, así que piensa antes de actuar Duncan. Konoha es fuerte y si planeas unirte con los rebeldes rompiendo así el tratado de paz, te aseguro que tienes perdida la batalla. Se inteligente y mantente alejado de nosotros.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

El pelinegro le lanzo un garrón que se rompió en la puerta.

Una hora después estaban partiendo rumbo a Konoha, serena se despidió de Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Duncan los miro molestos al ver como se miraban Hinata y el zorro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y los días pasaron rápidamente llegaron a Konoha en la noche y fueron directamente a la mansión Hyuuga donde se reportaron con papi Hiashi.

A la hora de cenar todo estaban reunidos disfrutando de los alimentos.

Hiashi miraba fijamente el comportamiento de los novios, le llamo la atención el trato tan ameno, la intimidad de ambos, y se dio cuenta de que fue lo ocurrido. Comprendió los sonrojos de su hija por el contacto de su prometido, las miradas hambrientas que él le daba.

Toco la campana que tenía en la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes.

-me alegro que hayan regresado con bien de la misión, al igual que los resultados que obtuvieron.

Los novios asintieron y los del consejo sonrieron complacidos.

-llevan comprometidos dos meses, y considero que si no tienen inconveniente alguno realicemos la ceremonia oficial, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana.

Hinata se sorprendió del ofrecimiento de su padre, el Kyuubi sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué dices luna?, ¿aceptamos el ofrecimiento de papi?

Ella asintió gustosa y le sonrió a su padre.

Al ver la afirmación de los novios, Hiashi asintió al igual que los del consejo.

-entonces prepara todo para la boda Hinata, quiero que todos estén presente, no escatimes en nada, la aldea entera participara en este enlace.

-claro padre, lo tendré listo todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-por fin una cama grande y cómoda.- el Kyuubi la abrazo pegándola mas a su cuerpo, después de una intensa celebración por su boda.

Hinata estaba completamente sonroja, pensar en todo lo que él le hacia le estremecía, durante el camino de regreso ellos habían estado juntos cada vez que podían, y lo habían echo en varios lugares y de diferentes formas, tenia que aceptar que era presa de bajos instintos que ella no conocía. Le encantaba sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo, le encanta sentirlo adentro e ella, le encantaba escuchar como gritaba su nombre cuando ambos llegaban al orgasmo, reconocerlo le daba vergüenza, ella había caído bajo el hechizó del deseó.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Luna?.- pregunto curioso al verla tan pensativa.- de seguro quieres probar una nueva posición, sabes se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo, te gustara.

-no lo dudo.- dijo en un susurro y se atrevió a mirarlo, completamente roja de vergüenza.- todo lo que hacemos me estremece, nunca pensé que me sentiría así. Pero en estos momentos tengo algo mas que hacer.- se desprendió del abrazo, se puso una bata y saco una librera y un lapicero, volvió a sentarse en la cama.- tengo que pensar en todo lo de la boda, el vestido, los arreglos, por kami, son muchas cosas.

El Kyuubi sonrió al ver como ella escribía apresurada las ideas que tenia para la boda.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar.- se ofreció él.- no se como, pero tu dime y podemos juntos hacerlo, al fin al cabo también es mi boda.

Hinata se quedo sorprendida por el ofrecimiento y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-de acuerdo.- se acerco más a él.- me gustan las flores lilas y alcatraces para adornar, ¿que opinas?.

-que son perfectas para ti.- sonrió el zorro.- el lila me recuerda a la tonalidad de tus ojos cuando te enojas, y el blanco a tu pureza.

La pelinegra se ruborizo aun más.

-me avergüenzas con tus palabras.

-pero digo la verdad.

Así pasaron la noche, entre risas, abrazos , besos, platicaban de la boda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata iba distraída caminando rumbo a las oficinas de la Hokage, llevaba el informe de su misión en el manantial, pensaba en todo lo que tenia que preparar para su boda, sonreía tontamente al acordarse de lo que el Kyuubi opinaba de la boda, nunca noto que choco contra alguien.

Cuando alzo su cara para disculparse, se topo con Naruto.

-hola Hinata-chan, que bueno que ya regresaste.

Hinata se sorprendió de verlo.

-ayer regresamos.- dijo ella.

Naruto miro por todos lados.

-¿Dónde esta tu prometido?

-mi padre esta con él, viendo unos asuntos del clan.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y la tomo del brazo adentrándola al bosque, ella se dejo llevar sorprendida de la actitud de él.

-he querido hablar contigo sabes.- titubeo un momento, pero la miro fijamente.- yo me he comportado mal, y quería pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud.

-acepto tus disculpas Naruto-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Él dio un paso y ella retrocedió topándose con un árbol. Naruto bajo el rostro y la beso.

Hinata tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no pudo moverse, no lo rechazo pero tampoco correspondió al beso.

Sin embargo Naruto asalto la boca de Hinata y al no obtener respuesta se alejo, mirándola con tantos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Hinata.

-Hinata-chan me he dado cuenta que eres muy importante para mi.- trato de acercase a ella sin embargo no pudo moverse por la mirada de frialdad que lo paralizo.- me gustas mucho.- afirmo Naruto.- quiero una oportunidad para estar contigo.

-¿y Sakura ?

-lo nuestro no funciona, creo que fue mas el deseó por querer tenerla y confundí mis sentimientos, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, tenemos problemas, no congeniamos.

-¿y te das tan fácilmente por vencido?.- dijo ella incrédula.- en una relación no todo es color rosa, tú la amas.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos azules y continuo.- no te confundas con un gusto, si tienes problemas con ella , lucha por lo que tanto tiempo quisiste, tienen que aprender a madurar como pareja, sé que es difícil pero no imposible, no abandones el amor al primer obstáculo que se presente, tienes que dar más de ti y ella tiene que apoyarte, juntos buscar una solución y no votar todo porque simplemente es más fácil.

-no la amo.- afirmo Naruto, pero vio que ella no le creía.- me obsesione, me aferre a algo que pensé que sería mi felicidad, quería que me viera como veía a Sasuke, quería un amor, me equivoque al escogerla.

-no te creo.- Hinata se mantuvo firme.- Naruto tú la amas y están pasando por un mal momento, a veces es cierto que no todo es como uno piensa que debería de ser, pero tienes que intentarlo. Platica con ella, por que de seguro no lo has hecho.

El se revolvió el cabello.

-lo he intentado pero no puedo, apareces tú en mis pensamientos, y cuando cuidaste del Kyuubi me di cuenta que tu amor es tan grande que aceptas todo lo mío.- trato de acercarse nuevamente.- dame una oportunidad, yo te ayudare a romper tu compromiso con él, soy Hokage tu padre me aceptara y el Kyuubi te dejara porque sabe que es a mía quien amas.

Hinata bajo la mirada y apretó firmemente el pergamino en sus manos.

-en muchas ocasiones soñé con una declaración así de tu parte.- dijo firme mirándolo con tantos sentimientos.- hubiera dado todo por darte esa oportunidad, pero el tiempo ha pasado, tu hiciste una elección y eso me obligo a dejarte ir, me dolió cuando Sakura se hizo tu novia, no podría describirte lo que sentí, tú fuiste mi sol y me lo quitaron, estaba en un mundo lleno de sombras, sentía perderme en un poso sin fin, pero apareció él.- sonrió con amor.- y me dio esperanzas.- le tendió un pergamino.

Naruto abrió y leyó el contenido, inmediatamente arrugo el papel aventándolo lejos, la agarró por los brazos y la zarandeó.

-no puedes casarte Hinata

-ya estoy casada, él y yo …

-no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, dame la oportunidad que te pido y empezaremos de cero, juntos seremos muy felices.

Ella acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

-te repito, te deje libre desde hace mucho, cuando me di cuenta que tu felicidad esta con ella, a mí nunca me veraz de la forma en que vez a Sakura.

-TE AMO.- exclamo.- ¿Por qué demonios no me crees?

-porque siento que es una dulce mentira, yo escogí mi destino en el momento que firme mi compromiso, he pasado muchas cosas con el Kyuubi.

-es un demonio.- rugió él.

-no todo es malo, necesita mantenerse bajo control y encontraremos una forma juntos para que él tenga la vida lo más humano posible, no lo dejare solo, estaremos juntos en esto, lo apoyare.-Hinata se soltó del agarre de Naruto.-solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, y el consejo de que luches con Sakura por un mejor final. Eres bien venido a mi boda, no para causar algún desastre, déjame ser feliz así como yo quiero que seas feliz.- se alejó de el a paso firme y seguro.- piensa bien las cosas, no seas impulsivo.

Naruto miro asombrado la figura de Hinata y vio cómo se alejaba de él. Fue una gran sorpresa entender la madures de las palabras de ella, su determinación y la postura de mujer resuelta a defender a sus ideales. Hinata había cambiado, dejo el tartamudeo, hablo firme enfrentándose a él. Si antes le gustaba ahora la atracción era más intensa.

Sintió como alguien le toco el hombro y rápidamente lo llevaron de ahí, y aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento número 7.

No le dieron tiempo de nada, simplemente sintió los golpes sobre su persona, cuando trato de recuperarse, y se defendió supo que el Kyuubi era su contrincante, nadie más podía tener sus misma habilidades.

Jadearon por falta de aire y se vieron fijamente.

-mantente alejado de ella.- grito el zorro.- no te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi mujer.

Naruto escupió sangre y se limpió el labio.

-ella me ama a mí.

-pero me pertenece, es mía y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, o es que acaso no has visto nada cuando invades mis recuerdos, estoy seguro que te distes cuenta cuando la poseí por primera vez.

Los ojos azules centellaron como una tormenta, recordó perfectamente esa noche, él estaba con Sakura en pleno apogeo, cuando de repente la persona que estaba debajo de él era Hinata, pensó que su mente le juagaba una mala broma, pero disfruto sentirla, disfruto de los besos, esa noche le hizo el amor a Sakura de una forma completamente distinta a lo normal. Simplemente al acordarse estar unido con Hinata lo ponía duro, sus embestidas fueron salvajes, pero todo se derrumbó cuando escucho el nombre del Kyuubi al momento en el que llegaban al orgasmo. Se dio cuenta de que él vivió la experiencia del zorro.

-la he marcado como mi hembra, tengo todo el derecho de matarte por atreverte a tocarla, sin embargo no lo are, luna te dejo muy en claro que su destino está conmigo.

- sé que si quiero puedo conseguir que ella te deje, la convenceré Kurama.

Él Kyuubi sonrió por escuchar su nombre.

-Naruto perdiste tu oportunidad hace tiempo, si ella se entregó a mi es porque sus sentimientos han cambiado, puede que no esté borrado tu nombre por completo pero yo me he ganado un lugar con ella, tu no la conoces realmente, tú no has platicado con luna, no sabes lo que le gusta, lo que prefiere, lo que la hace feliz, yo a diferencia de ti, he convivido con ella, la conozco mejor que tú. Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.- le recomendó con frialdad.

-no te tengo miedo, are lo que sea para tener a Hinata conmigo, tus amenazas no me dan miedo.

-Naruto, yo no amenazo y tú lo sabes, simplemente advierto de las consecuencia de tus actos.- se acercó a él y paso justo a su lado.- elimine a una aldea por tocarla, y estoy dispuesto a quitar de mi camino cualquier obstáculo, si te entrometes eliminare a Konoha, así que tú sabes , piensa en lo que haces.

El sexto Hokage quedo pensativo por la plática tan "amena" que tuvo con ellos.

Hinata no quería nada con él y el Kyuubi lo amenazaba con destruir a la aldea si se atrevía a querer quitarle a su Luna.

Todo indicaba que debía de olvidarse de Hinata, y lo peor es que nadie creía que realmente la amaba.

¿qué aria? Dejar a Hinata libre y que viviera su vida o Luchar y exponer a Konoha.

No, no podía exponer a la aldea, él había escogido a Sakura desde hace mucho, y tenía que dejar de comportarse como un crio.

Se ajustó la capa de Hokage sintiéndola pesada, las decisiones que tomamos conllevan consecuencias, y la madures nos dirige a hacer lo que es lo correcto.

Amaba a Hinata pero tarde se dio cuenta, quería a Sakura y lo intentaría de nuevo.

_Sin embargo una cosa es lo que nosotros queremos y otra cosa es lo que el destino nos prepara, porque nos pone a prueba._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**HASTA AQUÍ,**

**Si lo se muy raro, demasiado XD, pero es lo que mi imaginación me brinda.**

**No se confíen de que todo esta bien. Es cierto que el Kyuubi y Hinata están felices por el momento.**

**Pero sorpréndanse cuando lo manden a una misión con sakura, XD imagínense el Kyuubi con la rosadita como le dice.**

**Hinata estará a merced de naruto, asi que muchas cosas pasaran.**

**El próximo capitulo la boda e inicio de la misión del Kyuubi.**

**Y también aclaro que el Kyuubi con Hinata es muy pervertido, que no se nos olvide que es un demonio, y digo eso lo altera. Así que tengo algunas perversiones por ahí.**

**Tuve que parar de escribir por que se me hace tarde T-T, doble turno aun, jajjajajaj, pero tenia que actualizar ya que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

Respuesta a lo comentarios…

Princezz.- actualizando tarde disculpa la tardanza, espero que te guste nee-chan.

Hakudoshigle.- de donde eres? Tienes facebook el mío es aniyasha saotome, seria un honor platicar contigo, disculpa la tardanza doble turno aun. Gracias por comentar.

Peste 21.- nee-chan que bueno que te gusta el lemon, jajjajaj, no sabes las perversiones que escribiré, espero no alterar tus sentidos. Grax por comentar.

Yk namikase.- nee-chan jess, te pierdes no te he encontrado conectada, espero que estés bien tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el club, ponte al corriente. XD, gracias por comentar.

Sheccil-chan.- no me inyectaron sufrí pero no sucumbí, odio las inyecciones. Mil gracias por comentar espero que te guste el capitulo, lo se muy raro.

Poison girl 29.- ni hao, gracias por seguir la historia se que es algo rara, pero tomara forma lo prometo. Grac. Por comentar.

Atadalove: hermanita te envié un mensaje y no me lo contestaste temo que no te llego, mi internet no sirve, plis si lees esto dime si te llego, mil gracias por tus palabras sabes que las atesoro, espero que estés bien y ánimos la vida es bonita aun que nos golpe.

Yano 10.- un gusto que leas la historia, con respecto a tu comentario aquí naruto y sakura tienen un comportamiento diferente al normal, son muy inmaduros, pero tratare de que maduren con el tiempo. Gracias por comentar.

Roxkem.- hermanita, se que la biología te mata XD, gracias por comentar pero me debes muchos hhahahah.

Yuunie-kuran.- espero que te guste la continuación, mil gracias por comentar, me agrada saber que lo que escribo les guste.

Mil gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.


	14. campanas de boda

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD aun sigo con doble turno asi que disculpen la tardanza , mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, escribo con el corazón para Ustedes, y que bueno que les guste.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios que impulsan mi imaginación, en serio me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan peste 21.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos**

.

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**Próximamente cumpliremos un año.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Les invita a ver el capitulo 248 del anime de Naruto empieza la historia de los padres de el, amo a la pareja naranja y el manga por kami , por fin Hinata se decidió a luchar por Naruto.**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

**Capitulo 14.- campanas de boda.**

**.**

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe y por siempre juntos, es la promesa de amor mas grande.**

**.**

**.**

Solo faltaban tres días para la boda, y la aldea Konoha no sabían que pensar al respecto.

Todos apreciaban a Hinata siempre había sido una persona muy humanitaria, sencilla, nada que ver con su familia.

Por ese motivo la veían con lastima, la chica Hyuuga se merecía lo mejor de la aldea, un novio único y esté no era el demonio que estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo la novia siempre mostraba una sonrisa única para el zorro, se les veía pasear por la aldea como si fueran una pareja normal, tomados de la mano, caminando, platicando, organizando todo para el evento del año.

La aldea por primera vez podría participar en un enlace del Clan Hyuuga, quienes abrirían las puertas de la mansión para todo aquel que quisiera estar en la boda.

Muchos pensaban en el sacrificio que aria Hinata para la aldea al ser la esposa del Kyuubi, asegurando así que el zorro nunca utilizara su poder en contra de Konoha.

Los amigos cercanos de su misma generación, miraban tristes el enlace matrimonial, porque para ellos Hinata y Naruto debieron quedarse juntos, ese debió de ser el final feliz de la pareja, ahora veían como el oji azul por más que trataba de no mirar a Hinata, no podía apartar la vista, Naruto era quien perseguía en silencio a la pelinegra, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su prometido.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-te quedo excelente!.- el Kyuubi terminaba de desayunar, miro a luna con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.- me pregunto ¿Cómo sabrá el chocolate en ti?

-Kurama!.- exclamo la pelinegra con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Los ojos escarlatas brillaban de felicidad.

-sabes que me llamas así cada vez que hago algo que no te gusta.- dijo sonriendo, se encontraba sentados desayunando en el gran comedor de la mansión Hyuuga.

-por qué sé que no te gusta.- Hinata desvió su mirada de él, mostrando indiferencia sobre el tema.- hoy tenemos que ver las flores de la ceremonia.

-no puedo ir.- se levantó de su lugar y quedo enfrente de ella.- la vieja Hokage me ha mandado a llamar, tengo la intuición de que me quiere para una misión.

Hinata se sorprendió de eso.

-se me hace extraño.

-si lo sé, a mí también me extraña la actitud de la Hokage.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la mansión.

Llegaron casi a la torre del Hokage , solo faltaba unos metros tenían que salir del bosque y llegaban.

-compórtate con Tsunade-sama y Naruto-san.- dijo la pelinegra muy seriamente a su prometido, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano.

Este sonrió.

-hago lo que puedo.- en un movimiento rápido la acorralo entre sus brazos y la beso profundamente.

Hinata enredo sus manos sobre su cuello y se entregó al beso, acostumbrada a las caricias fuertes de él.

Rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno.

-moriré.- exclamo seriamente y con dolor.- no poder tocarte hasta el día de la boda, para mí eso es un martirio.

-pero me lo prometiste.- dijo la pelinegra muy bajito, con la mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada risueña.- es una tradición del clan, que el novio y la novia no tengan mucho contacto tres días antes de la boda, eso implica no dormir juntos.

Él volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente y ella correspondió gustosa.

Una sonrisa escalofriante se apreció en el rostro del Kyuubi cuando miro a Hinata después de ese beso.

-sabes que recuperare el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad?

-no te tengo miedo Kurama.- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa retándolo.- puedo contigo, sé que puedo vencerte.

Él rompió en risas y se encaminaron a la torre.

-eres mala Luna, contigo como enemiga no podría.

Hinata miro hacia arriba de la torre sintiendo una mirada sobre ella, haciendo caso omiso a eso, sus ojos se encontraron con el Kyuubi.

-compórtate.- dicho esto lo beso fugazmente y se encamino rumbo a la aldea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-llegas tarde.- reclamo Tsunade, mirando molesta al Kyuubi.

-es que me levante tarde.- dijo como si nada sentándose, sus ojos recurrieron a las personas que estaban ahí, el mocoso y la rosada.- ¿para qué me has mandado a llamar abuela?

Los ojos chocolates brillaron.

-tengo una misión para ti.- le entrego un pergamino al Kyuubi quien lo leyó rápidamente.

-esto es una trampa.- dijo sarcásticamente.- esos ninjas rebeldes quieren emboscar al mocoso, eso de solo "hablaremos" me suena falso.

-así es.- afirmo la Hokage.- Naruto es el sexto Hokage, no puede andar por ahí como si nada, sin embargo es necesario que alguien platique con los rebeldes, si podemos evitar muertes y sangre sería mejor.

El Kyuubi alzo una ceja.

-voy a tomar el lugar de él en esta misión.- dijo incrédulo.

-muy listo de parte, esa será tu misión, tomaras el lugar de Naruto, hablaras con los rebeldes y te cercioraras que realmente quieren la paz.

-no soy bueno con las palabras, sería más fácil eliminarlos.

-por eso no iras solo.- su mirada café se enfocó atrás de él.- Sakura de acompaña.

El Kyuubi se levantó como un resorte.

-¡LA ROSADA!¡NO!.- rugió indignado.- no la soporto, no y no.- se cruzó de brazos.- are la misión pero sin ella.

-LO ARAS CON ELLA.- fue la sentencia de Tsunade.- trabajaras en equipo con Sakura, ella será la diplomática y te apoyara, tú has estado con Hinata y sabes cómo desenvolverte, Sakura es inteligente y la misión será un éxito si trabajan juntos.

-NO LO ARE! ODIO EL ROSADO.

Sakura aumentaba su chacra al escuchar al estúpido zorro, por kami, ella tampoco quería trabajar con él.

Inexplicablemente Naruto estaba serio.

-LO ARAS POR QUE ME LO DEBES- protesto Tsunade, Esto cayo al Kyuubi.- sabes que lo que hiciste con la aldea que destruiste estuvo mal. Respete con Hiashi eso de que eres del clan Hyuuga, pero me lo debes, así que aras la misión.

-es injusto.- volvió a reclamar.- lo que tú quieres es que yo me arriesgue para no arriesgar al Hokage, me usas para mantener a salvo al mocoso.

-no lo negare.- Tsunade la miro firmemente.- como ninja de Konoha es tu deber protegerlo.

El Kyuubi miro a Naruto.

-aun cuando ya no esté dentro de ti, mi destino es protegerte.- escupió las palabras enojado.- no tengo alternativa, ¿Cuándo empezaremos con esto?, porque yo me caso dentro de tres días y mínimo de luna de miel necesitare una semana.

-imposible Kyuubi, la misión se llevara después de tu boda.- sentencio la rubia.

-ESO SI QUE NO.- rugió él.- no puedes privarme de Luna.- su chacra se alteró.- por las estúpidas leyes del Clan no puedo tenerla cerca hasta después de la ceremonia, por lo que quiero no separarme de ella por un buen tiempo.

-mientras más tardes en realizar la misión, más tiempo estarás sin ella.- fueron las palabras conciliadoras de la Hokage.- te daré un día.

La mirada roja y canela centelló en una batalla.

-tu ganas abuela.- dijo inconforme.- dentro de cuatro días partiré a la misión. Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda.- sonrió.- sabes que tengo que checar el sake que darán en la boda y como yo no se de eso, me preguntaba si en la tarde podrías acompañarme y probar todo tipo de sake, escogiendo lo mejor.

-lo are, pero no por eso te daré más días.- le advirtió ella.

-de acuerdo, entonces me retiro alcanzare a Luna, hay muchos preparativos que hacer.- desapareció del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué te sucede teme?.- dijo una voz escalofriante.

Naruto miro a través de los barrotes de la presión de Konoha a su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

Entro al lugar como si fuera su casa, él era el único que podía visitar al Uchiha en prisión, ya que estaba de regreso en Konoha pero fue preso por sus múltiples delitos, saldría bajo libertad condicional dentro de otro año.

-me siento terrible dobe.- dijo sentándose en una pequeña silla.

Los ojos rojos del Uchiha lo miraron fríamente.

-¿Quién te ha puesto así?

-Hinata se casa con el Kyuubi.

-eso ya me lo habías comentado.

-sí, pero hoy que es el día de su boda, me siento fatal.- escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-evita esa boda.- dijo el Uchiha.- tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz, y si ella es tu felicidad arrebátasela al zorro.

-no puedo.- afirmo Naruto.- muchas personas sufrirían, Hinata, Sakura, la aldea.

-al demonios todos!.- rugió el pelinegro.- siempre pensando en los demás, por una vez en tu vida has algo por ti.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del rubio.

-por eso me dejaste a Sakura, ¿Por qué merezco ser feliz?

Los ojos rojos brillaron.

-ella no significa nada para mí, y tú la querías.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- solo le dije que no perdiera el tiempo conmigo.

-pero tu fuiste el primer hombre en su vida.- susurro.- no te lo estoy recriminando teme, pero eso dice mucho, me deje llevar por una obsesión, me confundí con ella y ahora es demasiado tarde.- sonrió tristemente.- le dije que la amaba pero no me creyó, nadie me cree.

Ambos se miraron y se comprendieron sin más palabras.

-ve dobe e impide esa boda.

-tal vez…

Naruto salió de la prisión encaminado a la mansión Hyuuga, sin embrago dejo muy pensativo a Sasuke.

-mereces ser feliz hermano.- miro sus manos.- tu no sufrirás como Itachi, si Hyuuga es tu felicidad, tendremos que hacer algo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mansión Hyuuga se vistió de gala, todo era elegante y muy fino.

Había flores blancas y lilas en cada rincón, bellamente en ramos.

Atrás de la mansión en los campos que utilizaban de entrenamiento, fueron acondicionados para ser una gran plaza.

Los arboles de cerezo fueron plantados por el Kyuubi, quien al descubrir que Hinata quería esas flores para darle vista al lugar, no dudo e hizo feliz a su novia.

Habían sillas en filas para presenciar la ceremonia, el estrado estaba decorado con telas tan finas que brillaban bajo el brillo del sol.

Los invitados fueron llegando, pronto se llenó de gente y la ceremonia comenzaría.

El Kyuubi esperaba impaciente a Hinata ya estaba en el estrado, su apariencia era cautivante se veía tan bien en ese traje de gala color negro.

-tranquilízate.- exigió Neji , quien estaba cerca de su nuevo primo.

-no puedo.- contesto el Kyuubi, mirando por donde debía entrar la novia.- Luna se tarda mucho.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-es normal, las mujeres tienden a tardarse mucho, contrólate das lastima.

El Kyuubi lo miro fríamente

-cuando te cases primito.- dijo con burla.- te recordare eso.

La música empezó a sonar y todos voltearon a ver a la novia, soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

La novia parecía irreal, una imagen etérea, el vestido era largo color plata resaltaba a la luz del dia dándole un aspecto celestial, el corte era escotado y pegado a su cuerpo realzando su figura, en su cintura un cinturón de cristales colgaban, su tocado era una diadema plateada que había pasado generaciones con los Hyuuga, su cabello fue recogido en una cascada de bruces, todo en ella era perfecto.

Pero lo que más asombro al público ahí reunido fue el rostro de ella, ni la más fina muñeca de porcelana se veía así, su semblante sereno, firme, sonrojado, la mirada aperlada brillosa, la sutil sonrisa, su felicidad era palpable.

Naruto dio un paso cuando la vio, pero Sakura lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que se moviera, los ojos azules miraban embelesado a la novia, esperaba que ella lo buscara con la mirada, que le digiera que esto era un error, si eso ocurría arriesgaría todo.

Pero eso no ocurrió, la pelinegra llego a lado de su prometido, nunca aparto la mirada del Kyuubi, nunca busco a Naruto.

_Su suerte había cambiado tanto,_ pensó el Kyuubi cuando Hinata se encaminaba a él, nunca hubiera creído que su vida diera un giro tan inesperado, él ahora humano y casado con la humana más rara del mundo, si , por que ella era la persona que lo había sorprendido con su forma de ser, lo cautivo con esa paz que irradiaba y ahora era suya, su mujer.

Cuando llego a él, la tomo de la mano y la beso delicadamente.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más.

Ambos miraron fijamente a la quinta Hokage.

-empecemos.- dijo la rubio y leyó los votos.- ahora su promesa.

Ambos novios repitieron los votos y la promesa eterna.

-hasta que la muerte nos separe Luna.

Ella sonrió.

-para siempre.

Y finalizaron con un beso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La boda estaba en su apogeo, los novios irradiaban felicidad y atendían a sus invitados.

Hinata se había cambiado su traje por un vestido corto y de tirantes, estaba platicando animadamente con Tenten cuando…

-puedo hablar contigo.- dijo Sakura.

-claro.- la pelinegra y ella se encaminaron a un lugar más apartado.

-quería felicitarte.- fueron las palabras de Sakura.- eres feliz.

-gracias Sakura.

-increíble que hayas hecho que te amara.- su voz cambio a una totalmente fría.- es injusta la vida sabes.- recrimino la peli rosa.- tú tienes un futuro asegurado, tienes una familia, serás líder de un clan poderoso y lograste lo que nadie creyó posible.

-no te entiendo, a que viene todo esto.

-que estoy celosa.- reconoció ella.- eres feliz aun cuando vives una mentira. No me digas que no me entiendes por qué si lo haces.- la señalo y se puso muy cerca de ella.- tu boda es una farsa, porque te casaste con la persona equivocada, con un premio de consolación, y aun así eres feliz, aparte de que te has metido entre Naruto y yo.

La pelinegra la miro ahora enojada.

-yo no me he metido en su relación, y no me recrimines tu suerte, creo que cada uno construye su vida con sus actos, no tienes por qué recriminarme mi felicidad a mí me ha costado superar mi forma de ser, si estoy equivoca y si soy feliz con una mentira como tú la llamas, es mi VIDA, seré yo quien tenga que vivir con las consecuencias, así que limítate tus comentarios sobre mi persona.- se dio la vuelta y se alejaba de ella.- si quieres ser feliz , haz algo para poder serlo.

Sakura se quedó parada ahí, rodeada de flores blancas y lilas. Naruto fue llevado por Shikamaru hace unas dos horas, antes de que cometiera una locura, su novio no bebía y sin embargo en menos de una hora estaba ebrio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata llego al baño y trato de tranquilizarse.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

Pero unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás y ella sonrió al percibir el aroma.

-¿qué te dijo la rosada?.- bajo su boca por el cuello de su esposa con pequeños besos.

-nada de importancia.- ladeo el cuello para permitir un mayor acceso disfrutando de la sensación que producían sus besos, respingo cuando sintió que él metía su mano por el escote del vestido y presionaba sus pechos, ella gimió.

-no me gusta que te lastimen.- su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho de Hinata y con la derecha alzaba el vestido desde atrás toco la ropa íntima.- sabes lo que ha sido no tocarte todo este tiempo.- la acaricio con sus dedos y sintió como ella se derretía.- te dije que te tomaría hasta sesearme, no digas nada.- la acaricio mas.- si haces ruido llamaras la atención de todos, así que déjate pervertir, esposa.

Ella asintió y su cuerpo vibro cuando él, la tomo tan repentinamente.

Ahogo sus gemidos y sollozos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hinata ¿estás bien?.- pregunto Tenten preocupada ya que la pelinegra no salía del baño. Al no obtener respuesta iba a abrir la puerta pero se sorprendió cuando esta se abrió y salía un desalineado Kyuubi, algo agitado y sonrojado.

-luna está bien.- dijo arreglándose el traje.- voy a ver a los invitados.- camino rumbo a la fiesta.

Los ojos cafés no salían del asombro y se adentró al baño donde encontró a una Hinata rojísima y algo desarreglada, cuando ellas se vieron, las mejillas de Tenten se sonrojaron comprendiendo perfectamente que era lo que los novios habían hecho.

Pero al ver la mirada aperlada brillosa y los labios hinchados, pero con una sonrisa.

Supo que todo estaba bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo se muy raro, no puedo evitarlo.

**El próximo capítulo: rosa y rojo = a desastres.**

**Los dejo ando a las carreritas, me mata esto del doble turno pero ni modos, me hice un espacio y actualice por que no podía quedarles mal, ustedes me iluminan mis días con sus comentarios es justo dar lo mejor de mí para corresponder a tan grato sentimiento.**

**Mil gracias por comentar y disculpen que no les responda uno a uno, pero enserio tengo un mundo de trabajo.**

_**Pero les prometo traer la continuación rápidamente XD, claro si me dejan mi fuente de inspiración, sus palabras.**_

**Sayo que estén bien.**


	15. rojo mas rosado a desastre

_NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD, mil disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo, dejo una nota abajo._

_Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir con ustedes._

_._

_Esta es una historia de regalo de mi nee-chan peste 21._

_._

_PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD_

_IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA._

_Próximamente cumpliremos un año._

_._

_._

_CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA._

_._

_._

_La Luna y el Kyuubi._

_._

_._

_By Aniyasha._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 15.- Rojo más Rosado = a desastre._

_._

_._

_Situaciones difíciles, siempre encontraremos en la vida pruebas que cruzar._

_._

_._

_Su esposa,_ fue el primer pensamiento del Kyuubi cuando enfoco su mirada roja sobre Hinata quien se encontraba durmiendo, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo lo hacía sentirse tan bien.

Ella le ocasionaba reacciones que nunca pensó en sentir, la vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

Un sonido escandaloso llamo su atención y gruño, la estúpida alarma sonaba anunciando que la luna de miel había acabado y se tenía que levantar para llegar a cumplir la misión asignada que realizaría a lado de la rosita.

Acordarse de eso lo hizo gruñir más, soportar el aroma de su compañera de equipo seria probarse así mismo de su control, si porque, tenía que reunir toda la paciencia de su ser para no apretar ese cuellito de la víbora.

Sintió como el cuerpo de su esposa se despertaba y la apretó más sobre si, queriéndola arrullar entre sus brazos e impedir la realidad, quedarse ahí con su Luna, pero al ver la mirada aperlada supo que cumpliría esa misión.

_Por ella_, para que tuvieran la oportunidad de una vida lo más normal posible.

-sé que estas despierto.- lo acuso Hinata, trato de salir de la cama para empezar el día, pero sintió el abrazo más fuerte, reteniéndola ahí.

-no quiero ir.- replico como un niño, y enfoco su mirada en ella.

Una sonrisa de comprensión y ternura lo recibió.

-sé que será algo difícil para ti, pero tienes que hacerlo, es nuestro deber proteger al Hokage y arreglar problemas sin iniciar una guerra, sé que puedes con esto.

Él hizo una mueca con la cara y volvió a mirarla.

-lo hago por ti, porque quiero ser un "buen ninja" .- dijo con tono de burla, rompió el abrazo y se deslizo fuera de la cama, completamente desnudo pero no tenía vergüenza de mostrar el cuerpo que lo mantendría atrapado por siempre.

Hinata se sonrojo ante tal imagen, pero se concentró para no perder la ilación de la conversación.

-quería pedirte un favor.- eso atrajo la atención de su esposo ya que él voltio a verla.- prométeme que cuidaras a Sakura.- vio como los ojos escarlatas brillaron ante tal petición.- es peligrosa la misión y sé que si me lo prometes cuidaras de ella.

El Kyuubi volvió a encaminarse a la cama y quedo arriba de Luna.

-son muy pocas las ocasiones en que me pides algo.- susurro escalofriantemente y viéndola muy seriamente.

-Kyuubi, por favor.- no dejo de mirarlo, mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Por qué deseas tal cosa?.- dijo con una mueca en los labios.- te sigue preocupando tanto el mocoso que no quieres que pierda a su compañera.- reclamo.

-no.- afirmo Hinata firmemente.- tus celos no tienen fundamento, no lo hago por el Hokage, lo hago por ella, últimamente está muy trastornada puede hacer una locura y yo no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Las miradas se mantuvieron entrelazadas.

La mano izquierda de él corrió la sabana revelando los pechos de su esposa. Comenzó a lamer y succionar y escucho los gemidos de ella.

En cuestión de segundos empezó hacerle el amor, sin delicadeza, pero sabía que Hinata gozaba con este tipo de entrega.

El ruido del despertador se escuchaba en la habitación pero a ellos no les importo eso.

El orgasmo los alcanzo y todo lo demás perdió importancia.

Jadeando ambos, con las frentes pegadas y las miradas brillosas de la pasión quedo claro que lo que los unía era algo más, y que separarlos sería difícil.

El sonido se hizo presente nuevamente y con un gruñido alzo la mano y lanzo una descarga de chacra contra el despertador que exploto en cuestión de segundos.

-tengo que comprar otro.- le reclamo ella

-no puedo evitar cumplir cualquier pedido tuyo si lo pides así.- sonrió pervertida mente.

-entonces Kurama, te pido que te apures, llegaras tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

En la salida de Konoha se encontraba Naruto y el Kyuubi, ambos parecían dos gotas de agua más de lo normal ya que la ropa era idéntica a la que utilizaba el rubio, los ojos rojos habían sido cambiados a unos azules como el cielo.

Al mirarse ambos fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba parecerse más de lo que ya era.

-tienes que tratar de que todo salga bien.- recomendó Naruto.- nada de peleas sin sentido, nada de matar gente, nada de quemar aldeas, nada de destrucción…

El Kyuubi se cruzó se brazos y lo desafío con la mirada.

-si estas tan preocupado de que no voy hacer bien el trabajo, vez tu.- su voz estaba molesta, muy molesta.- no quiero escuchar no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro.

Empezaron a discutir, pero al sentir a sus compañeras ambos dejaron de discutir para poner atención a ellas.

Sakura se quedó petrificada al verlos así, eran dos Naruto.

Sin embargo ellos no tenían su atención sobre la peli rosa, no, su atención fue directamente a la pelinegra que también se sorprendió un momento al verlos tan idénticos.

Los ojos aperlados miraron con interés a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente, uno era su esposo y el otro ya no sabía que era para ella. Pero al notar que ambos estaban esperando que pudiera identificarlos, negó internamente lo machistas que se comportaban en esos momentos. Así que con una revisión más hacia cada uno de ellos, llego al que estaba más cerca de ella y le tendió la mochila verde donde estaban todas sus cosas para la misión.

Al verla tan segura de sí misma se sorprendieron, ella pudo averiguar quién era quien.

-Kurama.- dijo algo molesta, por la actitud de él.- aquí está tu equipo.

El Kyuubi la tomo del brazo y la jalo al otro extremo para hablar con ella sin ser escuchado.

-¿Cómo fue que tú?.

-es muy fácil para mi darme cuenta de quién es quién.- su mirada brillaba por lo molesta que se encontraba.- puede que tengan la misma apariencia, pero tu postura es diferente, y tus ojos.- se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal.- puede que sean azules en estos momentos, pero reconocería esa mirada de posesión, esa mirada que brilla con malicia cada vez que estoy cerca, reconocería ese deseó, por ejemplo ahora recuerdas lo que ayer hicimos.

Su sonrisa ilumino el corazón de Hinata.

-tienes razón, te miro y me pierdo, dejo de ser un demonio para convertirme en un cachorro detrás de su amo.

-no me digas eso.- inflo sus mejillas.- no me gusta que te expreses así, yo no soy tu dueña de esa manera, soy tu esposa, tu compañera, tu amiga…

-mi amante.

-KURAMA¡.- grito sonrojada Hinata.

Él la cargo y la beso con toda la pasión que siempre sentía con ella.

-Te extrañare Luna.

Ella acaricio su mejilla y lo sonrió.

-regresa pronto a mi lado, que la espera ya me está matando.

Y la pareja que estaba presenciando tal acto de amor, quedaron absortos en ellos mismos, mirando lo que debería de sucederle a ellos.

Sin embargo la verdad era otra, los amores distintos y cuando la mirada azul se enfocó con la mirada jade, ambos comprendieron que tendrían que esforzarse mucho si querían que su relación funcione.

-cuídate Sakura.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto.

La mirada de Haruno era brillosa por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-estaré bien Naruto.- su expresión cambio a una fría mascara, ocultando sus sentimientos.- ¡hey Kyuubi!, ¡tenemos que irnos!.

Sin querer soltarla el zorro apretó más a Hinata y entrecerró su cara sobre el cuello de ella, lamiendo la marca que hizo. La soltó y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa.

-te amo, y no te preocupes cuidare de la rosita, solo te pido no te olvides de mi.

-nunca lo are.

El Kyuubi se encamino a donde estaba esperándolo la rosita, ella lo miro fríamente y él también regreso el gesto.

Ambos voltearon a ver a sus respectivas parejas y la situación era muy bizarra si alguien más veía la escena, ya que había dos Naruto pero con diferente mujer y el susodicho al contemplarlo, supo que pareja debió de ser la correcta, lástima que era tarde.

Hinata los vio partir y rogo a kami que regresaran pronto, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a Sakura a lado de su esposo, porque el Kyuubi era una parte de Naruto y tal vez solo tal vez si podría sentirse atraído por Sakura si convivían.

-te invito a desayunar Hinata-chan.- hablo abruptamente rompiendo el silencio.

Ella lo miro, se perdió mirándolo, contemplándolo y lo que pareció eterno se había disolvió.

-lo siento Naruto-san, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- hizo una reverencia.- que tengas un buen día.- y se encamino rumbo al clan Hyuuga.

Naruto no pudo desviar la mirada sobre ella, y se sintió fatal al escucharla tan formal con él, cuando hacía unos momentos fue una dulzura con su "esposo".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brincaban sobre los arboles a una velocidad increíble, no se hablan, el silencio fue incomodo, hasta que llego la noche y tuvieron que hacer el campamento para descansar, ahí fue cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron y la batalla de voluntades comenzaría.

-yo are el campamento.- informo el Kyuubi.- tú te aras mensa con la comida.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te puso a cargo de la misión?

-yo soy el Hokage y tú me tienes que obedecer.

-yo soy tu prometida y me tienes que tratar con respeto y mucho mucho amor.- dijo con burla

Él se acercó y la acorralo contra un árbol.

-tú no eres nada para mí, si quisiera te podría matar en este instante rosita

La mirada jade brillo

-pero no lo aras, me aguantaras y te comportaras cariñoso conmigo si quieres que esta misión tenga éxito.

El chacra rojo se incrementó y los ojos cambiaron de color.

-no te soporto.- rugió el Kyuubi.

Pero Sakura se acercó al rostro de él, quedando a milímetros de su cara.

-eres una parte de Naruto, y para él soy muy importante, por lo que dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerme algo, incluso me atrevería a decir que si quisiera podría gustarte.

-una víbora como tú no me atraería, ya tengo suficiente veneno en mí para querer más.

Aun así Sakura siguió sonriendo y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-¿por qué quieres que yo sea la mala y Hinata la buena?

Él rompió el abrazo e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Luna para mi es mejor, tú no eres nada.

Un sentimiento de odio profundo se apodero de la pelirosa, era escuchar del propio Naruto sus más oscuros deseos y dejarla a ella sola.

Así que se atrevió a jalarlo a ella y besarlo, le demostraría que caería ante sus encantos.

La sorpresa lo dejo inmóvil y perplejo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, como hacerlo si lo que nunca pensó estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando sintió que mordían su labio y ella aprovechaba para meterse en su boca, hasta ahí llego, rompió el abrazo y la empujo.

Sakura cayó y se golpeó contra un árbol, aun así no dejo de sonreír.

-ya vez no te soy indiferente.

Él apretó sus puños y la miro furioso, el chacra lo cubrió y ahora sí hizo retroceder a su compañera.

-no vuelvas a tocarme así.- su voz era distorsionada.- si no fuera por Luna ya estarías muerta, para mí no significas nada.- se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el bosque.

Pero Sakura mantenía su sonrisa, el Kyuubi era mitad humano así que sus instintos de hombre podrían seducirse tal vez no tan directamente, pero si sutil mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente en Konoha.

-Hinata no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.- comento Tsunade.- pero es que ya lo intentaron varias personas y ninguna le ha tenido paciencia y cuando puse a prueba al Kyuubi, él me sorprendió cuando me mostro que sabía muy bien las reglas de los clanes y la distribución de la política en Konoha. Por eso quiero que entrenes a Naruto.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio, por kami, eso significaría estar mucho tiempo a lado del rubio, y eso molestaría a su esposo, pero también era una misión.

-lo intentare.- termino por decir con una voz algo decaída.- pero si no aprende conmigo rápidamente me retiro y no cumpliré la misión que me esta asignando.

-no te preocupes sé que lo aras bien.- sonrió la rubia.- y gracias porque se lo que significa para ti esto.

-entonces dattebayo.- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de ellas dos.- Hinata-chan vamos a recorrer Konoha.- sonrió abiertamente.

Ella asintió y Naruto la agarro de la mano, saliendo de la torre de Hokage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era al medio día, pronto llegarían a la aldea donde empezarían con su misión.

-sé que no quieres hablarme.- Sakura iba tratando de alcanzar al zorro, ya que este saltaba muy rápido sobre los arboles.- pero llegaremos a unas horas y tendremos que comportarnos de acuerdo al plan.

Él bufo molesto, pero la miro intensamente.

-quiero regresar lo más rápido posible a casa, extraño incluso a papi Hiashi.- comento más para él que para su acompañante.- así que no te preocupes, actuare bien.

Ella por fin logro llegar hasta él.

-tendrás que ser muy cariñoso conmigo.- recibió a cambio una mirada fulminante, pero estaba muy divertida por causarle inconvenientes al zorro.- ellos saben que Naruto es mi prometido y también saben de su fascinación por mí, así que tendrás que estar muy cerca de mí, y soportar mis caricias.

él frunció el ceño.

-tu no acaricias en público al mocoso, ¿Por qué lo aras ahora?

-porque ellos tienen que estar seguros de que tú eres él y ellos esperan que los dos seamos muy pero muy unidos.

-te lo advierto, no te excedas yo no ando detrás de tus caricias, estoy casado.

Una risa cantarina salió de ella

-nunca has oído el comentario de que un hombre casado es un buen prospecto para una aventura, y de que nunca le digas a una mujer no quiero nada de ti, porque ella se empeñara en lo contrario.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-estas loca

-puede que si, pero mi locura puede llegar a gustarte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

-¿todos están listos?.- pregunto Yuki, Jefe del escuadrón ninja rebelde.

-si señor, sabemos que están a punto de llegar a nuestra aldea.

-muy bien, hay que atenderlos de acuerdo al plan, los llevaran a la mansión de Taicho.- se dio la vuelta y se encamino rumbo a la mansión en espera de los visitantes.

El ninja de rango menor no tuvo que esperar tanto para recibir a los ninjas de Konoha ya que media hora después en la entrada de la aldea de Taicho entraba una chica pelirosa acompañado de un hombre rubio.

Cuando ellos se vieron un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Recordando los buenos modales que Hinata le enseño, el Kyuubi sonrió falsamente.

-yo son Naruto Namikaze, sexto Hokage de Konoha.- esa mentira resulto tan fácil de decir pensó el zorro.

-y yo Sakura Haruno.- hizo una reverencia y luego entrelazo su mano con la del Kyuubi.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de la pelirosa tuvo que contener la picazón que sintió, pero la actuación comenzaba.

-mi nombre es Ciro, y es un placer poderlos llevar a la mansión con nuestro jefe, por favor síganme deben de estar muy cansados.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron al pelinegro, cuyos ojos verdes inspiraban desconfianza.

La aldea estaba en actividad nocturna ya que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, todo parecía normal en ese lugar, y claro las miradas de los habitantes se centraban en ellos.

Llegaron a una mansión muy elegante, al Kyuubi le hizo recordar al clan Hyuuga, ya que por las cosas tan finas que habían en el lugar demostraban el poder y la posición social del amo de la casa.

-es muy tarde y el jefe salió imprevistamente.- los guio por el corredor rumbo a las habitaciones principales se detuvo y corrió la puerta.- esta será la habitación de ambos.

Sakura entro al lugar encantada de la decoración y el malestar del Kyuubi se hizo visible en su cara por que llamo la atención del ninja.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-él está bien.- dijo rápidamente Sakura, agarrando de la mano al Kyuubi para que pasara al lugar.- debes de tener hambre y mucho cansancio, pero lo solucionaremos.

Ciro se sonrojo por el comportamiento tan meloso de la chica.

-les mandare la cena y pueden relajarse nadie los molestara.- comento en doble sentido, recibiendo una linda sonrisa por parte de ella.

-muy amable Ciro.- Sakura se escuchó sexy.- te agradecemos tu atención y que la comida este lista lo más pronto posible.

-claro, me retiro.

Al ver que él ninja salió suspiro y miro frustrada al Kyuubi.

-¿quieres arruinarlo todo?.- alzo la voz.- ellos saben que somos pareja es por eso que nos ponen en la misma habitación.

Él volvió a arrugar la nariz e hizo una mueca y se fue a costar en la gran cama.

-tienes que comportarte.- volvió a reclamar Sakura.

-no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto está muy mal.

-yo también siento una energía rara en el lugar.- comento ella , mirando la habitación ahora de una manera diferente, fría.- pero por eso estamos aquí, para descubrir lo que sucede.

El zorro no le hizo caso y fingió dormir, no quería estar ahí, no quería tener a esa mujer en sus brazos, estaban consumido en sus pensamientos cuando unos recuerdos que no son suyos lo altero aún más.

Hinata se encontraba demasiado cerca del mocoso, ella sonreía y el muy estúpido sonreía aún más, apretó los puños, sabía que aprovecharía la oportunidad para acercarse a su Luna, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

De repente sintió un cuerpo encima de él, abrió sus ojos ahora rojos para posarse en la figura de Sakura quien solo traía su ropa íntima.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, muy pero muy raro.

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, el motivo es que iba a dejar de escribir, por las constantes críticas hacia mi forma de hacer las historias.

Pero después del gran apoyo de mis hermanas naranja, con sus regaños y consejos, me levantaron ese estado de depresión en el que entre.

Sé que todas las historias son para diferentes gustos, sé que no a todos les va a gustar mi historia, y sé que tengo mucho por mejorar en cuanto a redacción y ortografía, pero como escritora novato que soy, si me daño la forma de criticarme ya que no era constructiva.

El tiempo que tengo para hacer historias es muy corto, tengo que estar al pendiente de mi otra vida que me consume mucho, escribo porque me encanta leer los comentarios, escribo porque me gustaría algún día plasmar bien mis ideas, escribo porque me gusta lo que hago, escribo porque he conocido a mucha gente genial que ahora son mis hermanos y hermanas de la misma causa.

En muchas ocasiones no reviso muy bien el capítulo porque no tengo tiempo, y más aun con doble turno y a mi parecer es injusto que cuando uno pone su esfuerzo alguien venga y lo pisotee, sin conocer el porqué de muchas cosas, sin saber del esfuerzo que hay tras una continuación, idear las ideas, plasmarla, hacer que todo tenga sentido, es difícil escribir y aun mas difícil si quieren destruir lo poco que uno avanza, aquí puedes crear el mundo que quieras con los personajes , el limite tu imaginación.

Así que si lees esto, te recomiendo cambiar tu forma de criticar, las criticas constructivos siempre son bien recibidas, pero las destructivas dañan al autor, piensa un poco más en las palabras a utilizar y sigas tratando de dañar la imaginación de otros, en lo personal solo puedo decirte que tienes razón en una cosa, mi imaginación si es muy rara, y sabes me enorgullece que así sea, ya que gracias a eso, he conocido a mucha gente genial.

Disculpen esta nota aclaratoria, pero tenía que darles una explicación de mi conducta es la mínimo que les debo.

Les agradezco hacerme muy feliz con sus comentarios y aguantar mis locuras, así que a partir de hoy comienzo con mis actualización y estoy de nuevo con ustedes.

Así que ¿Qué les pareció El capítulo?,

Sayo que estén muy bien y mil gracias por comentar, ya saben que iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.


	16. infierno

**Ni hao: publico querido XD , yo aquí reportándome con la actualización de esta historia. Mil gracias por sus comentarios me asen sumamente feliz, por eso mismo he actualizado esta historia. Porque me iluminan el día con sus palabras y quiero agradecérselo. La mejor forma es actualizando mil gracias.**

**Jajajaj un nuevo reto para mí, dos historias en un día.**

**Y todo gracias a ustedes . sus comentarios me hacen super feliz e iluminan mi imaginación y aquí están los resultados. Actualizaciones a cada rato, si alguien lee Kushina vs Hinata , prometo sorprenderlos.**

**Ya saben, autógrafos y todo por el estilo en mi facebook. Aniyasha saotome XD.**

**0-0-0-0**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**PROXIMAMENTE UN AÑO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Y**

**LIDER DEL LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**By. **

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO .- INFIERNO.**

**.**

**.**

El Kyuubi se cubrió de un manto rojo e hizo explotar la copia de la rosada que estaba encima de él. La original lo miraba con una sonrisa fría en su rostro en la esquina de la habitación.

-vuelve hacer eso y te mato.- la amenazo, sentándose en la cama.

Ella no le tenía miedo, por lo que se acerco a él.

-ahora que tiene al original, ¿crees que sea fiel?.

El demonio entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y su mente lo traiciono al ver las imágenes de Hinata sonriendo con el mocoso, sin embargo el conocía a su esposa.

-no puedo evitar los celos.- dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a Sakura.- siempre he tenido demasiados sentimientos malignos, está en mi naturaleza. No puedo evitar ser lo que soy, como Luna no puede evitar sentir lo que siente.- sus ojos rojos brillaban extrañamente.- ella es mía, y sé que estará conmigo, por que así lo prometió.

-¡eres un estúpido!.- ella se enojo por notar el amor que ese ser le tenía a Hinata.- ella te está engañando en este mismo momento.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de él.

-a quien están engañando es a ti.- sonrió.- Luna es incapaz de hacer algo malo, mientras que el mocoso debe de estar tramando mil cosas por hacerle.

-te la quitara.- aseguró.

-no, ella me pertenece y a diferencia de ti. Con Luna he creado varios lazos, en una ocasión me explico los sentimientos de las personas, quería que entendiera lo que era ser humano y lo entiendo. No es muy distinto a ser una bestia.- fijo burlonamente.- uno se aferra a algo y lo defiende a toda costa, es lo mismo. Ella es mi amiga, mi confidente, amante y esposa, el mocoso perdió esta batalla desde hace mucho, yo sé lo que siente Luna por mí y lo que yo siento por ella. Así que aun que me muera de celos, confiare en ella.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la actitud del zorro, ¿no se suponía que era una bestia?, sin embargo en todo este tiempo había cambiado debido a la influencia de Hinata, logrando conquistar el corazón de este ser. La amargura le embargo, la Hyuuga había logrado hacer recapacitar a la bestia, sin embargo ella nunca pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta. El Uchiha aun que había regresado a Konoha quedo muy afectado por la guerra, él nunca cambiaria, al menos no por ella. Y eso la hacía envidiar a Hinata, quien obtenido el amor de dos hombres.

-le prometí a luna no lastimarte y pienso cumplir mi promesa, así que limítate a cumplir la misión, lo que mas deseó es ir de nuevo a casa.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

.

Robert, líder de los ninjas renegados miraba al sexto Hokage de Konoha con interés.

-ustedes pidieron esta reunión, sin embargo han tardado tres días en realizar esta junta y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para perder.- dijo el falso Naruto.

-teníamos que asegurarnos de ustedes. No podemos confiar en que vengan de buena fe.- dijo el líder.

En el salón de junta, estaba Sakura a lado de Kurama, y otros 4 ninjas mas, todos sentados y mirándose con desconfianza.

-vamos al grano.- volvió a hablar Kurama.- ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?, la guerra ya termino, se supone que dejamos atrás el "odio entre naciones", que reconstruiríamos el mundo ninja, sin embargo Ustedes no han dejado atrás el odio.

-en eso te equivocas.- la voz firme y segura de Robert se escucho en el salón.- queremos paz.- reconoció.- pero los líderes de las aldeas a las que pertenecemos quieren quitarnos las costumbres que nos hacen lo que somos. Y no lo permitiremos.

-asiendo lo que hacen no solucionan nada.- aseguro Kurama.- el primer paso lo han dado, por eso estamos aquí para ser el puente y comunicarlos con las demás aldeas, tenemos que saber esas costumbres que dicen, y con la comunicación podremos logra lo que todos queremos, Paz.

El grupo ahí reunido asintieron de acuerdo a lo que se había establecido.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

.

Sakura miraba fascinada al Kyuubi, que como de costumbre entrenaba arduamente en el bosque cerca de la mansión donde se hospedaban.

-Hinata te enseño muy bien.- se sentó en el pasto.

La mirada azul se poso en ella y tomo la botella de agua que le brindaba, habían llegado como a un acuerdo de respetar los espacios de cada uno. Aun que la rosada siempre lo molestaba con ese sentido de humor macabro que tiene.

-Luna es muy hábil en la política.- sonrió al acordarse de su suegrito.- es lo único bueno que ha hecho papi.

Ella no quería seguir escuchando lo buena que era Hinata.

-has logrado romper el vinculo con Naruto.- sonrió al ver la sorpresa en los ojos azules.- no lo niegues soy la mejor en medicina y puedo ver los flujos de chakra de tu cuerpo.- se paro y se acerco a él, tocándolo con los dedos.- eres increíble.

Kurama se alejo de ella.

-detesto cuando te acercas a mí, no coquetees conmigo, no te funcionara.

-sabes, Naruto es muy apasionado, así que me imagino que tu siendo la parte más perversa de él, debes de ser fogoso, ardiente.

Él sonido de su risa hizo eco en el bosque.

-rosita como seductora déjame decirte que no das una.

Ella hizo unos sellos rápidamente transformándose en Hinata.

-Kyuubi-kun.- imito su voz y aprovecho el desconcierto de él para acercarse y abrazarlo.

Al ver la figura de Hinata, él sintió añoranza, la extrañaba, su sonrisa, su rostro, el calor de su cuerpo, la distancia lo mataba y al sentir el abrazo por instinto la abrazo, pero el aroma de la rosada rompió el encanto. La soltó y quiso a ventarla pero no podía, no teniendo la apariencia de su esposa.

-Naruto-kun.- dijo Sakura y sonrió al ver como la mirada azul se tornaba roja.- amo a Naruto, no a ti.

-si quieres vivir, dejaras de molestarme porque mi paciencia tiene un límite para tus bromas de mal gusto y estoy llegando a mi máxima capacidad. – se dio la vuelta y se encamino a las habitaciones que compartía con la rosada.

Esto de ser humano era sumamente difícil, lo único bueno es que hoy en la noche tendrían la última junta y si todo resultaba partían mañana mismo rumbo a Konoha.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

.

-lo he intentado de todo.- la voz triste de Naruto se escuchaba en la celda fría, donde Sasuke le ponía atención.- hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos, me ha enseñado tantas cosas, la he hecho reír, le he tomado la mano y la he besado cuatro veces.- se sobo el golpe que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.- pero siempre me rechaza, le he prometido que si me da una oportunidad le demostraría que realmente la amo, pero ella nunca sede. Dice que lo ama. ¿Puede ser eso posible?

Sasuke rolo los ojos en señal de frustración.

-no soy tu psicólogo dobe, pero dudo mucho que te haya olvidado por completo.- la mirada negra brillaba.- Hyuuga hizo una promesa y si elimináramos a la competencia, correría a tus brazos.

-ayer llego un mensaje donde decían que por fin hoy estarían todos los rebeldes en esa aldea reunidos y firmarían un tratado, que yo hablare con las demás aldeas.- suspiro triste.- por lo que ellos regresaran y Hinata se alejara definitivamente de mi.

-uno nunca sabe dobe, lo que puede suceder.- le toco el hombro a su amigo.- te mereces a la Hyuuga. Y hallaremos la forma de que sea tuya.

Naruto sonrió tristemente ante las palabras frías y arrogantes del Uchiha.

.

.0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

.

.

Era media noche y el lugar estaba cubierto en llamas. El Kyuubi se miro las manos sorprendido de tener sangre.

Miro el lugar aterrado de lo que veía, una gran masacre peor que la guerra. Cuerpos destrozados mutilados salvajemente por todos lados.

Todo era un infierno, el lugar completamente devastado.

Un quejido lo alerto y se encamino de donde provenía, encontrándose con la mirada perdida de su compañera.

Sakura realmente estaba asustada, todo se convirtió en un caos en de un momento a otro. No supo que paso, estaban firmando el tratado de paz con los ninjas rebeldes cuando de repente el Kyuubi empezó acumular chakra.

Una sonrisa torcida, cruel y escalofriante que termino en una carcajada terrorífica los sorprendió a todos, para después ser testigo del poder del zorro. Vio como mataba a cada ninja de forma brutal y salvaje.

Por más que quiso hacer algo, al primer intento el golpeo y la mando lejos, quiso levantarse, quiso pelear pero el golpe producido fue devastador.

Y el chacka que expulsaba el Kyuubi empezó a ocasionar el fuego. La mansión empezó a caer bajo las llamas y aun así, la risa torcida del demonio era lo único que se escuchaba en la noche, en ese infierno.

Cerró sus ojos verdes y grito con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera, pero no le hizo caso. Como pudo se arrastro sobre los escombros y salió del lugar.

Los ninjas trataron de detener al supuesto Naruto, pero se sorprendieron cuando él dejo su forma humana y los sorprendió al transformarse en un hombre –zorro. Quien eliminaba todo a su paso sin escrúpulo alguno, muchos suplicaron piedad pero él, no les hizo caso, disfruto asiéndolos sufrir.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue esconderse y tratar de no escuchar los gritos, y las suplicas por vivir. Ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, con una mirada distinta a la de al menos hace unos minutos, se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- le recrimino Sakura.- ellos no eran malos.

Cuando se disponía hablar y preguntarle a la rosada lo sucedido, no pudo. Por qué sintió el cuerpo paralizado, giro su rostro y se encontró con la mirada azul de Naruto.

El Hokage miro el lugar sintiéndose impotente, no había podido llegar a tiempo, aun no sabía cómo fue que el zorro se salió de control y por su culpa, por confiar en esa bestia, se había perdido tantas vidas humanas.

-ni intentes moverte.- fue la orden de Naruto.- Kurama, estas detenido y serás apresado por el delito que acabas de cometer, llévenselo, no puede hacer más daño.

Naruto miro por última vez el lugar de los hechos y se sintió mal, ¿Cómo había podido confiar en él?. Un demonio siempre seria demonio.

El Kyuubi sintió como lo jalaban, no podía hablar ni moverse, estaba sellado por unas cadenas de chakra.

Cuando se internaron en el bosque, una figura apareció enfrente de él y sus opresores.

Hinata lo veía con sus ojos perlas brillando, no pudo leer sus pensamientos ya que primero vio por encima de él, vio la destrucción que según había ocasionado. Quiso gritar, quiso decir que no fue él. O no recordaba haberlo hecho. Pero se sintió morir cuando ella lo miro. Odiaba las lágrimas de su luna y saber que era el causante, lo hizo sentirse fatal.

-Kurama.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Naruto apareció enfrente de ella, ambos se miraron.

-vamos Hinata-chan, regresemos a Konoha.

-no.- vio como se llevaban a su esposo y quiso correr pero fue detenida por Naruto, quien la abrazo.

-no puedes ir con él. No es recomendable, te ordeno mantener las distancias.

Ella forcejeó entre los brazos de él y llorando hablo.

-tiene que haber una explicación.- decía entre lagrimas.- él es bueno, lo sé.

Naruto la abrazo más a él.

-lo siento Hinata…- fue lo único que pudo decir, él se sentía también muy mal, por su culpa el demonio había acabado con tantas vidas.

Sin embargo la pelinegra no creía en la culpabilidad de su esposo, aun viendo las pruebas que lo condenaba.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Si lose muy raro y dramático. ¬¬

Yo aquí de nuevo, es increíble, me di un tiempo y primero actualice amo y señor y después me salió la luna y el Kyuubi. Dos historias en un día, eso es increíble para mi, XD.

Detenerme cuando tengo inspiración, es muy difícil y si sigo como voy tratare de actualizar las demás historias.

Pero esto solo es posible gracias a ustedes, si , por que amo sus comentarios y como me encanta recibirlos, pues tengo que actualizar para que comenten.

Estamos a punto de terminar esta historia, me provoca tantos sentimientos.

Pero vamos por más.

Y acuérdense: cuando uno realmente ama y confía en la persona amada, siempre cree en ella, aun que todo te diga lo contrario. Si tu conoces a esa persona sabes de lo que es capaz.

No se apuren por nuestra pareja, sufrirán un poquitín pero es parte de la historia.

Sayo que estén muy bien, y espero sus comentarios para ser muy feliz y pueda seguir actualizando.


	17. final

**NI HAO.- AQUÍ REPORTANDOME ¬¬ no me olvido de ustedes, son para mi son muy importantes así que continuo con mis historias raras y los finales que tengo pendientes.**

**Por favor paciencia con las continuaciones, tengo demasiado trabajo y la vida me exige mucho, pero sigo aquí, así que poco a poco terminare lo que empecé.**

**.**

**PERTENESCO A LA COMUNIDAD**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**Mi querida peste21, si lees esto quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres muy especial y siempre cuentas conmigo, espero nee-chan que te guste el Final. T-T a mi me da tristeza hacerlos.**

**.**

**LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**.**

**.**

**BY**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

**No importa que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.**

**.**

**.**

Había suplicado por ver a su esposo, había utilizado la influencia del clan Hyuuga pero nada sirvió, el Kyuubi fue encarcelado en un lugar secreto y bajo demasiada seguridad. Lo poco que sabia al haber pasado ya una semana de su encierro era que todo estaba perdido para él. Y eso lo obtuvo Naruto, el rubio la miraba triste y con tantos sentimientos pero a ella poco le importaba. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su merced, pero aun así, nadie le permitió verlo. Aun se acordaba la plática que sostuvo con Naruto.

_Recuerdos de Hinata_

_-Todo está perdido Hinata.- dijo tristemente el oji azul y trato de acercarse a ella, pero la pelinegra se movió y se encamino a la gran ventana que había en la torre del Hokage. _

_Los ojos aperlados que se mostraron primero fríos, luego enojados estaban cubierto ahora de lagrimas que no quería derramar, pero que no pudo seguir ocultando, era demasiado la presión que sentía, era demasiado el dolor y necesitaba sacarlo porque sino la consumiría._

_Al verla tan mal Naruto decidió decirle lo que el Kyuubi estaba pasando._

_-No debería decir lo que voy a decirte pero es mejor que lo sepas.- su voz se torno condescendiente.- el Kyuubi, ha sido sentenciado por el consejo, él volverá hacer lo que era, una parte de mi.- eso atrajo la atención de la pelinegra que lo volteo a ver perpleja.- perdió la razón Hinata.- suspiro fuertemente.- cuando lo encerramos todavía tenia cierta humanidad, no comprendo muy bien lo que le paso, pero en estos momentos a dejado de ser como era para convertirse en el demonio que es, el cuerpo que le preste esta por romperse y cuando eso suceda yo lo volveré a absorber, te repito no se qué fue lo que ocurrió con él. Pero la persona que tu conociste y la que estuvo contigo dejo de existir.- no resistió la mirada vacía de ella por lo que volteo la mirada al paisaje de Konoha.- es mejor así Hinata, es mejor que el vuelva al lugar donde nunca debió de haber salido, yo seré su cárcel, estará de nuevo dentro de mí._

_Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio era pesado._

_Hinata lo miraba sin creer en todo lo que había dicho, el Kyuubi había deseado tanto su libertad pero al final había perdido. _

_-no puedo aceptar lo que dices.- se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.- y me importa muy poco lo que ustedes quieran, necesito verlo Naruto.- le recrimino.- quiero verlo._

_Pero el rubio negó firmemente._

_-es muy peligroso._

_-¡al demonio eso!, es mi esposo y tengo el derecho._

_-lo siento, pero te protegeré de él, aun que termines por odiarme._

_Fin de los recuerdos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

Y eso había sido todo, en si el rubio no le supo informar mucho de lo que le había sucedido al Kyuubi, algo había pasado y ella lo averiguaría, por eso cruzaba en estos momentos la cárcel de seguridad donde resguardaban a su esposo, tenía que verlo, escucharlo, lo amaba y era injusto que después de entregarle su corazón y haber tenido la oportunidad de amarse le digieran que se tenían que separar, eso sí que nunca, ella lucharía , incluso se arriesgaría a llevárselo lejos, donde ellos pudieran ser felices.

Sin embargo cuando pudo llegar a la celda quedo sorprendida de lo que vio, la apariencia humana había desaparecido casi por completo ya que lo que había ahí era un zorro distorsionado, algo escalofriante, ella emitió un gemido y atrajo la atención de la bestia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kurama salió de las sombras de la cárcel de roca en la que estaba, atraído por el aroma dulce, escucho un grito y sus ojos rojos miraron con atención a la presa, una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujo en su hocico y mostro sus dientes afilados.

-Kyuubi.- dijo Hinata aun sin creer lo que veía.

El sonido de la voz de ella irrito a la bestia quien ataco con un zarpazo de sus garras atreves de los barrotes, pero la capa de cracka impidió que el golpe llegara a la pelinegra.

-¡soy yo, Hinata!.- grito al sentirse impotente.-¿Qué te paso?.- reclamaba ella con los ojos llorosos.

Un dolor fuerte recorrió el cuerpo del Kyuubi al verla ahí, escucharla le martirizaba, su aroma lo altero, su voz, todo en ella lo estaba sacando a un mas de control y cuando ella se acerco y estiro su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo no pudo evitar mirarla con odio y atacarla.

Lanzo su cuerpo una y otra vez a la reja de chacra que lo mantenía cautivo, quería salir , quería alcanzarla, quería tocarla y devorar ese sabor.

El lugar comenzó a tronar, piedras caían, pero ella no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar.

-¡demonios Hinata!.- grito Naruto, corrió a ella la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo para evitar que una roca callera encima de ella.

-suelta.- fue el reclamo con voz distorsionada del Kyuubi.- Mía , es mía.- al verlos juntos exploto mas, y mas , no soportaba verlos juntos, arremetió contra los barrotes.

-Huye, ha llegado el momento de que te vayas, esta saliéndose de control y me temo que no se calmara si no sales de aquí Hinata.

Ella se rebatió entre los brazos de él, pero un golpe en la cabeza la dejo inconsciente.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tsunade, Neji, Kakashi, Gay, Lee, entre otros llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a asegurar el territorio de lo que sucedería si el Kyuubi no aceptaba nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Todo está listo Naruto.- dijo Tsunade.- puedes proceder a sellarlo en ti.

Naruto asintió, el lugar tenia sellos por todos lados, en las paredes, en el suelo en el techo, todo sellado para evitar que el Kyuubi saliera de ahí y volvieran hacer uno solo.

El zorro no había dejado de arremeter contra los barrotes y esto servía para que el perdiera fuerza, todo lo que él gritaba era _mía._

-Lo siento.- fue lo que dijo Naruto y llamo la atención del zorro.- se que la amas, pero lo mejor para ella es que desaparezcas de su vida, nunca tuvieron una oportunidad, tarde o temprano esto hubiera pasado, tu poder es demasiado grande para que un clon lo soporte, eres una herramienta demasiado poderosa para que camines como un humano, se que en el fondo no eres tan malo, pero la maldad es más fuerte que tu bondad.- y activo los sellos.

La cueva brillo, todos sintieron el terremoto, un remolino envolvió al Kyuubi y un manto rojo cubrió a Naruto.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Se acerco silenciosamente a la cuna que había en ese lugar y miro con admiración la pequeña criatura que estaba envuelta en una manta azul.

Ocho meses habían pasado rápidamente.

Los ojos del pequeño bebe se abrieron y miraron atentamente a la persona que lo veía.

La tonalidad era un azul casi transparente, los cabellos rojos. Él pareció que lo reconoció y no lloro porque estaba acostumbrado a que siempre lo visitara desde que nació unas semanas atrás.

Los sentimientos que tenía eran muchos, siempre había querido una familia y ahora ese ser tan pequeño lo era.

-Duerme Kurama.- ese era el nombre del pequeño quien sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Estaba tan concentrado que al voltear se sorprendido al ver a Hinata detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?.- reclamo la pelinegra, hace meses que solo lo veía rara vez, él se dedico a trabajar y entrenarse para Hokage, y ella dejo de hablarle porque estaba resentida por lo que sucedió.

-Vine a visitar a mi bebe.- fue la respuesta simple de él, aun no sabía cómo encarar a Hinata.- se parece a mi madre, ella tenía el cabello rojo.

-No es tu Hijo.- fue la sentencia fría de Hinata.- es del Kyuubi.

Naruto suspiro y la miro firmemente.

-él y yo somos uno solo Hinata. He tratado de hablar contigo pero siempre me evades y he tenido que introducirme aquí como si fuera un ladrón, hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte y explicarte.

-es media noche, mañana tal vez hablemos a una hora adecuada.- señalo la ventana abierta de su habitación por donde seguro el entro.- vete.

Él sonrió y ella lo miro sorprendida, se acerco y la acorralo en la pared.

-Luna .- dijo en un susurro.- debes de dejar de evitarme.

Ella lo aparto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de imitarlo?.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- ¡lárgate!.- exigió.

Pero él se movió por la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Necesitas saber lo que muy pocos saben.- decía el oji azul, recordando todo lo que había pasado.- Sasuke planeo todo para que el Kyuubi perdiera el control de su cuerpo…

_Inicio de los recuerdos _

_-¡Demonios!, necesito salir de este lugar.- el Kyuubi miraba la reja con gran odio, pero sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo y de pronto comenzó a convulsionarse, le hacía falta chakra._

_-Interesante y doloroso , ¿verdad?.- Sasuke veía como se retorcía el Kyuubi en la celda.- te falta el aire y tus sentidos se pierde.- una sonrisa escalofriante se apreciaba en su rostro._

_-Déjame en paz Uchiha.- le recrimino el Kyuubi, pero el sharinga activado lo hacía sentirse mal.- así que fuiste tú quien me controlo para que matara a esa gente._

_-Así es.- se acerco mas y sus manos hicieron sellos rápidamente, su sharinga se activo y comenzó a aplicarlo en la bestia.- necesito quitarte del camino, interfieres con la felicidad de mi hermano._

_El zorro escupió sangre y seguía retorciéndose en el piso de la cueva fría._

_-todo lo planeaste con Naruto.- la furia lo hizo contener los espasmos de su cuerpo._

_-El dobe es tan limpio que nunca se hubiera atrevido, él merece la felicidad, es la mejor persona que conozco y por la única que yo aria algo._

_-¡Estás loco!, él tuvo su oportunidad de ser feliz pero escogió mal._

_-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y mas él.- sus manos tenían chakra y se acerco al cuerpo paralizado del Kyuubi.- Naruto será feliz yo me encargare de que él no sufra como Itachi._

_Fin de los recuerdos._

Hinata lloraba en silencio la confesión de Naruto.

El rubio recupero la compostura y siguió con el relato.

-Esto lo supe cuando absorbí al Kyuubi.- sus ojos azules cambiaron a una tonalidad roja y la miraron intensamente.- fue una batalla de voluntades, él no quería ser absorbido y yo no quería perder mi entidad, pero en esta ocasión todo fue diferente, no soy el contenedor del Kyuubi sino la fusión de Naruto Uzumaki y Kurama.

Hinata ahogo una exclamación al entender que era una fusión.

-Ninguno quiso ceder, y ahora soy alguien diferente, la abuela Tsunade y Kakashi Sensei y otras cuatro personas más, saben que fue lo que realmente paso, para todos Naruto volvió a ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, sería muy incomprensible si la gente supiera que soy una mezcla. No pude decírtelo hasta ahora.

Hinata no sabía que decir, ni que hacer.

-Todo esto es demasiado.- dijo finalmente y lo miro sin saber que mirar.- si todo lo que dices es cierto, aun así no sé quién eres.- se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.- yo estaba enamorada de Naruto, después mi corazón perteneció al Kyuubi.

Él se paro y se acerco a ella, levanto el mentó y quedo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-somos los dos, ni uno ni otro, ahora somos los dos, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, porque si algo no ha cambiado en nosotros es el amor que te tenemos, Naruto fue un estúpido y se dio cuenta que realmente te amaba, el Kyuubi aprendió a amarte. Ahora aprenderás amarme, no permitiré que mi hijo viva lejos de mí, y tampoco la que considero mi esposa, todos verán que al final sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, te quedas con Naruto, y vivirás la vida que te mereces, día a día me encargare de amarte y brindarte la mayor felicidad posible y no aceptare un no por respuesta. **Eres mía, siempre serás mía Luna.**

Él termino por unir los labios a ella, sintió el temblor femenino y aspiro el aroma que tanto había añorado. Tuvo que quitar muchos estorbos para obtenerla y sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ansiaba devorarla, el aroma era tan tentador que le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

-no creo que …- trataba de hablar Hinata pero era prisionera de los labios y caricias de él.

Las palabras murieron cuando él comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, delicadamente la tendió en la cama y se acomodo encima de ella. La cabellera negra resaltaba entre las sabanas blancas, los ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La imagen era encantadora. Bajo nuevamente el rostro y la beso con ansias, la había extrañado tanto. Sus manos comenzaron acariciarla, retiro las ropas estorbosas y comenzó a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, ella era suya, por ella había hecho lo que se creía imposible, obtener un cuerpo y una vida estable, nadie sabría nunca que el mocoso al final no resistió la fusión y Él al ser más poderoso pudo salir victorioso y quedarse con el cuerpo de Naruto.

Claro nunca le diría la verdad a su Luna y a nadie, porque ahora tenía la parte humana que necesitaba para estar estable, tenía un futuro prometedor como hokage, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para darle a Luna lo mejor de lo mejor, sin que nadie la viera diferente, ni la trataran mal por estar con una bestia.

Sasuke y sakura habían pagado con sus vidas por haberse interferido en su felicidad. Ambos muertos en lo que parecía una discusión de amantes.

Escucho como Hinata gimió el nombre del Kyuubi y sonrió.

Ella era demasiado buena para aceptar que Naruto había perdido, pero la mentirita blanca de contarle que sobrevivió la aria sentirse segura. Al final su Luna obtendría lo que siempre se había merecido, seria la mujer de un hombre respetable y admirado por todos, no de una bestia.

Se coloco en medio de sus piernas y se dejo envolver en ese paraíso. Se meció entre su cuerpo y ambos obtuvieron un esplendoroso clímax.

Él la apretó a su cuerpo y dejo que ella durmiera, sus ojos rojos la miraban con fascinación, amor, lujuria, pasión y obsesión.

-Ahora todo estará bien luna.- acaricio sus cabellos.- nunca te dejare, eres mía para siempre.

AL FINAL ÉL HABIA GANADO.

FIN.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se ¬¬, muy pero muy raro.

Que les puedo decir un final muy a mi estilo rarisisisisimo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos haber seguido la historia, me han encantado sus comentarios y no quisiera terminar ninguna historia pero asi debe de ser.

No se que mas escribir mas que ¿Qué les pareció?

Reclamos a mi imaginación.

Mil gracias por leerme, gracias por su tiempo, mil gracias por existir.

Los quiere aniyasha.


End file.
